


La Salvación

by MOW_82



Series: El Largo Camino a la Salvación [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: Finalmente la conclusión de esta serie.Clarke y Lexa encontraran el camino a la salvación?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Yo se que dije que no sabía cuando escribiría esta historia, pero debido a todos los comentarios (buenos y malos) que tuve en el ultimo capítulo de "Tu y yo podríamos ser felices" decidí escribir la conclusión en lugar de enfocarme en una nueva historia.
> 
> Así que sin mas preámbulos, he aquí la ultima entrega de esta serie.  
> Y como dije antes esta historia sera un poco diferente a las anteriores, esta sera un poco mas como historia de amor.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**”La salvación”**

 

 

 

Prólogo.

 

 

 

La vida no ha sido fácil para Clarke durante el último año y medio, durante este tiempo no solo perdió Lexa sino que también perdió muchos amigos en el camino. Es como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado de un momento a otro.

 

Aunado a todo esto también perdió su voto y opinión dentro del consejo de Nueva Polis, ya no tiene permitido entrar al centro de control y poco sabe acerca de las cosas que pasan en la ciudad.

 

Así que durante todo este tiempo básicamente se ha dedicado a dos cosas, a criar Madi para que sea una gran mujer y a también a entrenar todos los días.

 

Al principio fue difícil buscar con quien entrenar, después de que dejo de hablar con Octavia fue muy difícil encontrar alguien que le ayudara a continuar su entrenamiento, afortunadamente encontró una aliada en el lugar menos esperado. 

 

Un día mientras pasaba una tarde en la enfermería ayudando a su madre escucho una voz que la hizo voltear a ver, ese día Echo se encontraba enojada porque no la querían dejar entrenar de nuevo aun, después de varios meses de rehabilitación Echo por fin podía caminar otra vez pero Jackson aun no la quería dejar entrenar ya que según él aún era muy pronto.

 

Inmediatamente Clarke identifico la desesperación en la voz de Echo, es la misma desesperación que ella sentía desde hace meses. Así que decidió hablar con ella y convencerla para comenzar a entrenar juntas, y poco a poco las dos se volvieron muy buenas amigas.

 

Echo es una de las pocas personas con las que Clarke aún tiene amistad en Nueva Polis, en realidad aparte de Echo solo Niylah, Raven y Ayako conviven con ella. Clarke solía convivir también con Murphy y Emori pero esto ha cambiando un poco desde que a Murphy lo ascendieron como miembro del consejo, aún sigue siendo su amigo pero ya casi no se ven. Monty también se ha convertido en parte esencial del centro de control y Harper se encuentra embarazada así que a ellos tampoco los ve mucho.

 

La relación más complicada que tiene la rubia es con Bellamy, realmente Bellamy nunca conspiro contra ella ni tampoco la traiciono pero Clarke esperaba mucho más apoyo de él. Pero en lugar de apoyarla, Bellamy prefirió callar y acatar las órdenes de Indra.

 

El día de hoy volverá a ser un día normal para Clarke, por la mañana desayuno con Madi y con Mina. Después Madi fue a la escuela de la ciudad a donde van todos los niños a aprender a leer y escribir, esa ha sido una de las nuevas iniciativas del consejo de la ciudad. 

 

Honestamente Clarke piensa que el abrir una escuela ha sido una gran iniciativa, pero jamás lo aceptara públicamente, eso junto con otras mejoras como la electricidad ha hecho que la calidad de vida de la ciudad mejor muchísimo. 

 

Nueva Polis se ha convertido en todo lo que Lexa alguna vez soñó, pero esto lejos de enorgullecer a Clarke le causa una gran tristeza ya que sabe que Lexa jamás podrá ver su sueño hecho realidad. Al final del día Lexa dio su vida para que todos pudieran vivir en paz, pero Clarke no puede evitar sentir ese deseo egoísta de haberla salvado a pesar de que muchas personas pudieran haber perdido la vida.

 

Y así con su mente llena de pensamientos encontrados, Clarke camina rumbo a la enfermería ya que le prometió a su madre que comería con ella, para después por la tarde entrenar con Echo una vez más.

 

Pero pronto la vida de la rubia esta por dar un gran vuelco otra vez.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue solo un pequeño prólogo, porque ya conocemos a nuestros personajes y sus problemas.
> 
> Los siguientes capítulos serán bastante intensos y mucho mas largos en donde tendremos algunos flashbacks explicando que es lo que ha pasado en el ultimo año y medio.  
> Y tal vez pronto veamos a Lexa, porque por supuesto ella sigue siendo una de las protagonistas de la historia.
> 
> Y el siguiente capítulo estará listo el jueves, así que estén atentos.  
>   
>   
> 


	2. Hice lo correcto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos un poco sobre la vida de Clarke en Nueva Polis.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente:  
> Lexa dio su vida a cambio de la vida de Clarke.  
> Ella lo hizo para asegurar un lugar para vivir para su pueblo.  
> Pero por supuesto Clarke quedo devastada y muchas cosas sucedieron en este ultimo año y medio.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 1**  
  
  
  
  
Tal y como lo prometió Clarke se dirige a la enfermería para a comer con su mamá, desde hace varios días Abby la ha estado invitando a comer con ella pero la rubia siempre ha encontrado una excusa para no asistir.

 

No es que Clarke sienta rencor con su mamá, Abby no ha hecho otra cosa más que apoyarla pero cada vez que platican Abby siempre busca aconsejarla y decirle que trate de rehacer su vida. En el fondo la rubia sabe que su madre tiene razón pero para Clarke aún es muy pronto para olvidar a Lexa.

 

Aun así sabe que debe pasar tiempo con su madre, una vez que Abby acepto a Lexa su relación mejoro bastante y por fin madre e hija pudieron olvidar los rencores pasados. A todo esto hay que agregar que Madi la ve como su abuela y disfruta pasar tiempo con ella.

 

Por su parte por fin Abby finalmente está viviendo con Kane, los dos han decido comenzar una vida juntos y Clarke se encuentra realmente feliz por su madre.

 

Al llegar a la enfermería muchos de los curanderos y ayudantes la saludan ya que Clarke ha pasado muchos días ayudando en la enfermería, realmente es la única cosa que Clarke ha hecho aparte de entrenar y ciudad a Madi.

 

Después de saludar a Jackson y Nyko, Clarke camina hasta llegar al comedor de la enfermería donde su madre ya la está esperando.

 

“Hola Cariño, te estaba esperando.”

 

“Hola mamá.”

 

“Pensé que no vendrías, me da gusto estar equivocada.”

 

Clarke sonríe un poco y se sienta a comer con su madre. Durante mayor parte del tiempo Clarke le platica acerca de Madi y de cómo sigue creciendo y aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Abby ha llegado a querer a Madi como si fuera su nieta, así que honestamente se alegra de escuchar lo bien que esta creciendo y aprendiendo cosas nuevas en la escuela.

 

Abby le platica un poco acerca de las mejoras en la enfermería, de cómo la mayor parte de edificio ya cuenta con electricidad y que gracias a eso han logrado echar a andar la mayoría de los aparatos que trajeron desde la enfermería del arca.

 

Todo parece ir perfecto hasta que Abby guarda silencio por unos segundos y después dice, “Y dime, ¿Estás viendo a alguien? ¿Has pensado en comenzar alguna relación?”

 

“No lo sé aun.” Clarke responde fríamente.

 

“Creo que sería bueno para Madi y para ti también, creo que te daría un poco de conclusión a lo que paso con Lexa.”

 

Al escuchar el nombre de su amada, inmediatamente Clarke se pone a la defensiva, “¿Qué quiere decir?”

 

“Ya ha pasado más de un año cariño, no puedes seguir de luto para siempre… no te hace bien seguir así.”

 

“Creo que eso lo decido yo, ¿No te parece?”

 

Abby duda por un momento, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, “Eso solo que hay muchas personas que sin duda están interesadas en ti, tal vez sería bueno que te abrieras un poco a ellas y trataras de comenzar una relación.”

 

Clarke frunce el ceño y dice, “¿Cómo quien por ejemplo?”

 

“Niylah me parece una gran mujer, creo que ella y tu podrían hacer una bonita pareja. Aparte ella y tú ya estuvieron juntas alguna vez… creo que ella te podría ayudar a olvidar a Lexa.”

 

Clarke golpea la mesa con la palma de mano, “No necesito tu consejo sobre con quien puedo iniciar una relación, es cierto que Niylah y yo alguna vez estuvimos juntas pero fue solo por un momento --- fue solo por el dolo de perder a Lexa.”

 

Abby intenta tomar la mano de su hija, pero la rubia lo impide y se levanta de la mesa, “Lo siento me tengo que ir a entrenar con Echo.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke abandono la enfermería furiosa dejando su plato prácticamente lleno de comida, aun después de tanto tiempo aun no soporta que las personas le hablen de Lexa. Muy adentro la rubia sabe que su madre solo trata de hacerla sentir bien pero para ella aún es muy pronto para superar la perdida de Lexa

 

Mientras camina por las calles de Nueva Polis hace todo lo posible para no derramar una lagrima, por su mente solo pasa una cosa, entrenar hasta que sus músculos le duelan tanto que al llegar a su cama caiga dormida del cansancio.

 

Justo antes de llegar a los terrenos de entrenamiento puede ver a Echo parada observando una pelea, lo cual es bastante raro ya que a esta hora de la tarde regularmente los terreros de entrenamiento están vacíos, la mayoría de los guerreros prefiere entrenar a primera hora. Pero al acercarse Clarke por fin puede ver de qué se trata.

 

Clarke se para a un lado de Echo y le d ice, “Así que ahora decidió entrenar por la tarde.”

 

Sin voltear a verla Echo responde, “Creo que alguno de sus aprendices la reto a un duelo, y desde entonces ha derrotado a 2 guerreros más.”

 

Desde hace tiempo Octavia se ha convertido en una de las mejores guerreros de Nueva Polis, con la ayuda de Lincoln ha mejorado mucho y es respetada por la mayoría de los guerreros, aunque de vez en cuando acepta pelear con quien sea que la rete a un duelo amistoso tan solo para entrenar un poco más. Por otro lado Lincoln fue perdonado por Indra y se integró a la sociedad dentro de Nueva Polis ayudando a entrenar a los jóvenes guerreros, él y Octavia han formado una pareja formidable, algo que sin duda no ha pasado desapercibido por Clarke.

 

“¿A cuántos ha derrotado?” Clarke pregunta.

 

“Este es el tercero, pero creo que será el último. No creo que nadie más la quiera retar a un duelo.”

 

De una patada Octavia tira al guerrero con el que se encuentra luchando, y coloca la espada en su cuello, “¿Es suficiente?”

 

El guerrero arroja a un lado su espada y dice, “Es suficiente, me rindo.”

 

Los guerreros que se encuentran viendo el espectáculo comienzan a aplaudir y a gritar el nombre de Octavia.

 

Octavia guarda su espada y sonriendo dice, “Bueno al parecer ya no hay nadie más que pueda retarme a un duelo, mejor suerte para la próxima muchachos.” Mientras sale de la pequeña arena junto con Lincoln se escucha una voz.

 

“Yo te reto a un duelo, si es que tienes valor.”

 

Todos voltean a ver de quien se trata, por supuesto que es Clarke quien lanzo el duelo.

 

Echo se acerca a la rubia y le dice, “¿Qué estás haciendo Clarke?”

 

En voz baja, la rubia le dice, “No te preocupes, se lo que estoy haciendo.”

 

Clarke comienza a caminar acercándose al área de entrenamiento y dice, “Yo Wanheda, te reto a ti Octavia a un duelo.”

 

Se comienzan a escuchar murmullos entre los guerreros, pero nadie se atreve a apartar la vista.

 

Octavia se detiene y la mira, “¿Estas segura que quieres pelear contra mí?”

 

Pero Clarke sonríe sínicamente, “¿Qué pasa O? ¿Tiene miedo de enfrentar a tu antigua amiga? Una gran guerrera como tú no debería tener problemas en derrotarme.”

 

El murmullo comienza a crecer entre los guerreros, nadie jamás se había atrevido a dudar de la valentía de Octavia.

 

Octavia desenfunda su espada y apartándose de Lincoln dice, “Si así lo quieres, así será.”

 

Mientras camina Clarke también desenfunda su espada y se detiene hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de su antigua amiga, “He esperado por mucho tiempo este momento.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Ante la mirada incrédula de muchos guerreros, las dos antiguas amigas se encuentran frente a frente.

 

“No tienes por qué hacer esto Clarke.”

 

“Créeme, tengo que hacerlo… se lo debo a---” Pero la rubia no termina la frase.

 

“¿A Lexa? Cuando vas a entender que ella se sacrificó por todos, para que Madi y tu pudieran tener una vida de paz y tranquilidad.”

 

“Eso si lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es porque me traicionaste cuando tuve la oportunidad de recuperarla.”

 

Octavia la mira directamente a los ojos y le dice, “Solo estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para nuestra gente.”

 

Al escuchar estas palabras la furia de la rubia se enciende y comienza a ataca con todas sus fuerzas, por supuesto Octavia se ve sorprendida por un momento pero logra bloquear todos los ataques.

 

Las dos se detienen por un momento, solo para que la morena diga, “Yo sé que sabes que tengo razón.”

 

“Tú no sabes nada de mí.” Clarke aprieta con fuerza la espada y comienza atacar nuevamente.

 

Solo que esta vez Octavia no se ve sorprendida, y bloquea sin problema los ataques de la rubia hasta que en un contrataque logra golpearla en una pierna.

 

Clarke trata de ocultar su dolor y vuelve atacar pero otra vez sin lograr lastimar a Octavia quien una vez más logra bloquear todos sus ataques y en un giro lograr hacer un corte en el brazo derecho de la rubia.

 

La morena sonríe y dice, “Se te olvida que yo fui quien te entreno, yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes.”

 

Pero ahora es Clarke quien sonríe, “Te has vuelto tan buena peleando que tu mayor debilidad es tu exceso de confianza… por cierto tú no eres la única que me ha enseñado a pelear.”

 

Clarke vuelve atacar, pero esta vez es diferente porque Octavia no logra leer sus movimientos. La rubia ataca de una forma que Octavia no recuerda haberle enseñado. Justo cuando Octavia se encuentra con la espalda contra la pared, rueda por el suelo para esquivar el siguiente ataque.

 

Se pone de pie y dice, “Esa forma de pelear no es Trikru.”

 

“No, durante los últimos meses he estado entrenando con la mejor guerrero de Azgeda.” Clarke empuña la espada con ambas manos y vuelve a atacar.

 

Una y otra vez Octavia bloquea los ataques pero cada vez se le dificulta más. Clarke domina completamente la pelea al grado de que Octavia por poco pierde su espada, pero no logra evitar caer al suelo.

 

Ya en el suelo Clarke la patea en las costillas y mientras Octavia trata de bloquear el siguiente golpe, la rubia anticipa este movimiento y le tumba la espada de las manos. Indefensa y en el suelo Octavia trata de levantarse pero la rubia deja caer todo su peso sobre ella y la inmoviliza poniendo su espada en el cuello de la morena.

 

En ese momento la arena se queda en completo silencio, todos a la expectativa de lo que está a punto de suceder.

 

“Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a odiarte Octavia, pero este último año no he hecho otra cosa más que soñar con el momento en que te hiciera pagar por lo que me hiciste.”

 

“Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, pero eso no traeré a Lexa de vuelta,” Octavia mira directamente a los ojos de Clarke y le dice con el poco aire que le queda, “Muy en el fondo sabes que en ese momento hice lo correcto.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**  
_Un año antes:_  
**

 

 

 

_Los últimos dos meses han sido difícil para Clarke, desde que Lexa se entregó para salvarle la vida la rubia no ha hecho otra cosa más que buscar rescatarla. Por supuesto esta labor no ha sido fácil ya que Indra es ahora quien está al mando y ha seguido al pie de la letra las ordenes que dejo Lexa de no intentar rescatarla._

_Así que Clarke se armó de valor y reunió un grupo de guerreros leales a Lexa para comenzar a planear como rescatarla. En el grupo de rescate no se encuentra ninguno de sus amigos, ya que la rubia sabe lo peligrosa que puede ser la misión y lo que podría costarle, la única persona en la que Clarke ha confiado para contarle lo que ha estado haciendo es a Echo. La espía de Azgeda a pesar de ser la novia de Bellamy la ha ayudado, más que nada Echo está ayudando como asesora ya que aún no puede caminar del todo bien y sigue trabajando en su recuperación._

_Durante las últimas semanas el trabajo de Clarke ha sido exhaustivo pero hoy por fin dio frutos, el día de hoy junto con cinco guerreros mas la rubia se adentro al territorio enemigo y lograron secuestrar a un soldado del coronel Winston. La captura de este soldado es el primer paso para con el paradero de Lexa._  
  
  
  
  
//  
  
  
  
  
 _Con la ayuda de Echo, Clarke interrogo y torturo al saldado que capturaron, él les dijo acerca de los sistemas de defensa de la ciudad del Oeste y como podrían penetrarlas. También les dijo el lugar en el cual se encuentra prisionera Lexa, al parecer es un complejo subterráneo donde se encuentra el laboratorio de Becca._

_Pero hay un gran problema, para poder realizar una operación de esta magnitud, Clarke necesita de la ayuda de alguien que tenga acceso a centro de control y que tenga conocimientos de tácticas de guerra. En la primera persona que Clarke pensó fue en Raven, pero la latina se encuentra trabajando en Trishanakru para establecer una línea de electricidad desde Nueva Polis hasta Ashvi._

_Así que Clarke pensó en Octavia, en los últimos meses la relación entre las dos se encuentra mejor que nunca. Lincoln poco a poco se ha ganado privilegios para formar parte de la sociedad y ahora él y Octavia se encuentran viviendo juntos._

_Con la ayuda de Octavia Clarke espera obtener una ruta segura hasta donde se encuentra el bunker subterráneo, ya que Indra mantiene patrullada la frontera entre Nueva Polis y la ciudad del Oeste, así como la ayuda necesaria para poder regresar a Nueva Polis después de rescatar a Lexa._  
  
  
//  
  
  
 _“Clarke, lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso.” Octavia respira profundamente y le dice, “Podría desencadenar una guerra con la gente de Becca.”_

_“O. necesito tu ayuda… Lexa y yo te ayudamos a recuperar a Lincoln cuando nadie cuando nadie más quería hacerlo. A pesar de que Indra y los demás nos aconsejaban que lo torturáramos para obtener información, decidimos no hacerlo… y eso solo lo hicimos por ti.”_

_Octavia baja la mirada y dice, “Demonios Clarke,” Después de un par de segundos levanta la mirada y le dice, “Está bien, te ayudare.”_  
  
  
//  
  
  
 _Después de una semana Clarke tuvo todo listo para la operación de rescate, hace solo unas horas Octavia le confirmo la ruta a seguir y en la cual no habría guerreros patrullando el área._

_Antes de salir Clarke se despidió de Madi, la abrazo con fuerzas y le dio un gran beso, prometiéndole que en poco tiempo todo estaría mejor._

_Después se reunió con un grupo de 15 guerreros a la afueras de Nueva Polis, y está esperando la señal de Octavia para poder partir._

_En el silencio de la noche se escucha un sonido en el radio, “Todo tranquilo en el Oeste.”_

_Clarke sabe que esa es la señal que Octavia le dijo que les daría cuando fuera seguro partir. Con cuidado todos los guerreros caminan hasta llegar al rio que divide Nueva Polis con los territorios del Oeste, ahí con cuidado cruzan el rio caminando por la parte menos profunda._

_Durante casi una hora todos caminan en silencio, solo guiados por el GPS que Clarke lleva en su mano, caminar por el bosque es la parte fácil ya que lo difícil será adentrarse en la ciudad del Oeste e ingresar al Bunker donde se encuentra prisionera Lexa._

_Clarke se detiene por un momento ya que creyó escuchar algo, pero después de unos segundos de completo silencio deciden seguir caminando._

_A lo lejos Clarke puede ver luces, seguramente de la ciudad del Oeste. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la rubia al saber que se encuentra cerca de su amada._

_Caminan un poco más, pero justo antes de llegar a un claro del bosque muchas luces comienzan a encenderse. En ese momento Clarke sabe lo que está pasando, recuerda perfectamente el momento en el que ella y Koba intentaban huir hace algunos meses._

_“¡No se muevan!” Es la voz del coronel Winston._

_Un sentimiento de rabia se apodera de la rubia, pero sabe que es imposible resistirse ya que seguramente están rodeados._

_“¡Suelten sus armas!”_

_Clarke tira su pistola y su espada al suelo y le dice a sus guerreros, “Hagan lo que él dice.”_

_La rubia levanta las manos aceptando su derrota pero pensando en cómo fue que los encontraron._

_El coronel Winston se acerca hasta quedar frente a ella, “Nos volvemos a ver Clarke, cuando entenderás que siempre estamos un paso delante de ti.”_

_Cuando el coronel se va a acercar un poco más, se escucha una voz, “Es suficiente Coronel,” En ese instante Becca aparece frente a Clarke, “Sabes muy bien cuál es el trato, no debemos de lastimarlos.”_

_“¿No deben de lastimarnos?” La rubia pregunta confundida._

_El coronel comienza a reír un poco, “¿Cómo creen que pudimos capturarlos tan fácilmente?”_

_De entre las sombras aparecen varias figuras, solo que al principio Clarke no puede distinguir por la luz cegadora que esta frente a ella, pero al escuchar las voces inmediatamente sabe de quién se trata._

_“Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella.”_

_“¿Indra?” Clarke se encuentra en shock, “¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?”_

_Indra se acerca a Becca y le dice, “Espero que con esta señal de buena voluntad de nuestra parte, finalmente podremos firmar un tratado de paz.”_

_Becca asiente y dice, “Mientras ustedes mantengan controlados a sus rebeldes, nosotros estamos de acuerdo en firmar la paz.”_

_Ante la mirada incrédula de Clarke, Indra y Becca estrechan la mano en señal de un acuerdo._

_Pero ahí no acaban las sorpresas para Clarke, de pronto de su lado derecho escucha una voz, “Lo siento Clarke, pero la paz y la seguridad de nuestro pueblo es más importante que cualquier cosa.”_

_Clarke voltea y puede ver a Octavia junto con más guerreros Trikru, la primera reacción de la rubia es intentar golpear a Octavia, pero uno de los guerreros se lo impide y la golpea fuertemente en la cabeza._  
  
  
//  
  
  
 _Cuando Clarke despertó ya se encontraba en la prisión que se encuentra en el centro de control junto con todos los guerreros que la acompañaban._

_Aun con un gran dolor de cabeza pidió una audiencia con el consejo pero le fue denegada, uno de los guardias le dijo que pronto tendría su oportunidad de defenderse._

_Durante todo un día Clarke estuve prisionera, hasta que de pronto fueron por ella para llevarla a enfrentar al consejo._

_Como si fuera un criminal, Clarke camino por los pasillos del centro de control con sus manos atadas a su espada mientras todos sus amigos y conocidos la veían pasar._

_Cuando por fin llego al cuarto de control, pudo ver a Indra sentada al centro con Octavia parada a un lado, también sentados se están Roan, Ethan y Kane. En la habitación también se encuentran Abby, Jaha, Bellamy, Harper, Echo y Murphy, junto con varios guerreros representantes de los clanes._

_Clarke los mira a todos uno por uno, en la mirada de la mayoría puede encontrar un poco de comprensión y hasta un poco de arrepentimiento, pero Indra la mira fijamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción._

_Indra se levanta y comienza a hablar, “Clarke, has sido acusada de traición a de desobedecer las órdenes dejadas por Heda Lexa, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?”_

_Clarke mira fijamente a Octavia y dice, “¿Traición? Fueron ustedes los que me traicionaron, son unos malditos, Lexa no hizo otra cosa más que ayudarlos mientras ella estuvo al mando ¿Y así es como le pagan?”_

_Pero Indra se mantiene sin mostrar emociones, “Tú, junto con todos los que te siguieron serán castigados de acuerdo a las leyes de Wonkru.”_

_“¡No!” Clarke interrumpe a Indra, “Yo acepto toda la responsabilidad por lo que paso, si van a castigar a alguien, que sea a mí.”_

_Indra ve a cada uno de los miembros del consejo, y después dice, “De acuerdo, si así lo quieres tu serás la única responsable. “_

_Después de hablar un poco entre ellos, los miembros del consejo se levanta e Indra dice, “Clarke, este es tu castigo; Serás despojada de cualquier privilegio del que antes gozabas, serás expulsada del consejo y se te prohibirá abandonar la ciudad por un año.”_

_Clarke asiente aceptando su castigo, pero sabe que Indra aún no termina._

_Indra levanta la voz una más y dice, “Pero eso no es todo, como consejo debemos de poner un ejemplo de que este tipo de cosas no volverán a pasar, que nadie está por encima de la ley… Por lo tanto serás condenada a 40 latigazos en la plaza principal frente a todo el pueblo, para que sirva como ejemplo a las personas que piensen que es buena idea desafiar las leyes del consejo.”_

_Por dentro Clarke se encuentra furiosa, pero entiende bien porque lo hacen. Sabe que si la poderosa Wanheda es exhibida siendo castigada frente a todo el pueblo, será un poderoso mensaje para cualquiera que esté pensando en desafiar el poder de Indra._  
  
  
//  
  
  
 _Al siguiente día Clarke es llevada caminando a la plaza principal, ahí ya la está esperando un multitud de personas junto con sus amigos, o los que Clarke pensó que eran sus amigos._

_Cuando la rubia está a punto de llegar a la plaza de entre las personas aparece Madi corriendo a abrazarla, “Mamá, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Todos en el pueblo dicen que te van a castigar.”_

_Clarke se agacha un poco sin poder abrazarla, ya que sus manos están atadas en su espalda, “Lo siento mucho cariño, fui una tonta al pensar que podría…” Pero Clarke se detiene, sabe que no debe mencionar a Lexa, “No te preocupes, necesito que vayas a la casa y me esperes, pronto regresare.”_

_Clarke levanta la mirada y ve a Mina parada justo detrás de Madi, y le dice, “Por favor, llévala a la casa, no quiero que vea lo que va a pasar.”_

_Mina asiente y dice, “Por supuesto,” Después se acerca a la rubia y colocando su mano sobre su hombro le dice, “Se fuerte.”_

_Y contra su voluntad, Mina toma a Madi entre sus brazos y la aleja de lo que está a punto de suceder._

_Una vez en el centro de la plaza Clarke es colocada en una picota, donde sus manos y cabeza son puestas entre dos maderas y su espalda queda al descubierto._

_Uno de los verdugos se acerca y despoja a Clarke de su camisa hasta dejarla solo su sostén, y ante la mirada atenta de todo el pueblo, comienza a darle cada uno de los 40 latigazos en la espalda._

_Mientras lo recibe Clarke hace todo lo posible por no mostrar debilidad y no llorar, lo único que pasa por su mente es que de ahora en adelante solo serán ella y Madi, y que no volverá a confiar en nadie más._  
  
  
//  
  
  
 _Solo una semana después el tratado de paz en firmado y Nueva Polis por fin se encuentra libre de cualquier amenaza, las personas celebran en las calles mientras Clarke se encuentra en su habitación tratando de olvidar todo lo que le ha pasado en los últimos meses._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Presente:**

 

 

 

“Si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez Clarke.”

 

Clarke mira fijamente a Octavia, la mujer que alguna vez fue su amiga y con quien compartió muchos momentos felices. Mientras sigue presionando su espada contra su cuello escucha la voz de Bellamy.

 

“Clarke por favor no lo hagas, tu eres mejor que esto.”

 

Después también la voz de Echo, “Bell tiene razón Clarke, no lo hagas piensa en Madi.”

 

Una lagrima escurre por la mejilla de Clarke hasta caer en la el rostro de Octavia, la rubia simplemente la mira y le dice, “Que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti, tú ya estas muerta para mí.”

 

Clarke lanza su espada lejos y se levanta dejando que Octavia finalmente respira, mientras camina alejándose pasa entre Bellamy y Echo sin voltearlos a ver.

 

Durante mucho tiempo Clarke guardo su rencor esperando que un día pudiera desquitarse, pero ahora sabe que cruzar esa línea seria devastador, porque aún tiene a Madi y debe cuidarla y ver por ella tal y como se lo prometió a Lexa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Notas:  
> Octavia entreno a Clarke en los primeros capítulos de "Tu y yo podríamos ser felices"  
> Pero Clarke logro sorprenderla porque en los últimos meses entreño con Echo.  
> Becca finalmente accedió a firmar un tratado de paz porque sabía que Clarke era su único riesgo.  
> La picota es un dispositivo hecho de un armazón de madera o de metal erigido en un poste, con agujeros para asegurar la cabeza y las manos, que antes se usaba para el castigo y la humillación pública a menudo para un mayor abuso físico, se usaba en la Edad Media.  
> Y ahora por fin vieron porque Clarke esta tan resentida con muchos de sus amigos, ella se sintió traicionada.
> 
>  
> 
> También en esta historia veremos menos de las otras relaciones, porque la mayoría de ellos ya se encuentran felices y con la persona que aman.  
> Bellamy está con Echo.  
> Murphy y Emori tienen un hijo.  
> Harper está esperando un hijo de Monty.  
> Octavia está con Lincoln.  
> Abby está con Kane.  
> Raven está con Ayako.
> 
> La única persona que aun no tiene un final feliz en Clarke, y en esta historia ella luchara para conseguir precisamente eso.  
>   
>   
> 


	3. Tú eres todo lo que tengo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tiene mucho sobre que pensar.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente:  
> Clarke tuvo una comida con su mamá, pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba.  
> Después fue a entrenar con Echo, pero en lugar de eso reto a un duelo a Octavia.  
> Y las cosas casi se salieron de control.
> 
> Mi vida a sido un desastre últimamente, pero tambíen me quise esperar para sacar este capítulo para que coincidiera con la Clexaweek 2019.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 2**  
  
  
  
  
Después de lo que paso con Octavia en los terrenos de entrenamiento, Clarke camina por la ciudad mientras el día se hace de noche, pero en lugar de dirigirse a su casa la rubia va a un lugar que hace mucho tiempo no visita pero que definitivamente esta noche le hace falta pasar un tiempo ahí y tomarse un trago.

 

Desde hace más de un año se estableció a las orillas de la ciudad una taberna, la mayoría de los guerreros estaban ansiosos por tener un lugar donde tomar un poco de alcohol y pasar el rato, así que Indra accedió a que se construyera una taberna pero con la condición que fuera a la afueras de la ciudad para no molestar a las familias.

 

Hace más de 6 meses que Clarke no prueba una gota de alcohol pero esta noche está decidida a emborracharse y tratar de olvidar todos sus problemas.

 

Sin pensarlo la rubia entra a la taberna ante a la mirada de todos los guerreros y se sienta en la mesa que se encuentra en la esquina alejada de la mayoría de las personas y pide un jarra del famoso moonshine de Monty, que para estas alturas ya se ha convertido en la bebida oficial de Nueva Polis.

 

Después de tomarse tres tragos y de que su visión comienza a ponerse un poco borrosa una persona se para a su lado y le dice, “¿Qué rayos haces aquí Clarke?”

 

La rubia levanta la mirada y dice, “Déjame sola Murphy.”

 

“No tienes que hacer esto, no tienes que volver a emborracharte para tratar de olvidar tus problemas. Sé muy bien que eres mejor que esto.”

 

Pero la rubia hace un sonido de desaprobación, “Tal vez la Clarke que conociste en Polis era mejor, pero esa Clarke murió hace tiempo.”

 

Murphy se sienta frente a ella y le dice, “Clarke, ¿qué rayos te está pasando? Pensé que por fin comenzabas a superar la perdida de Lexa y a retomar tu camino. Pero creo que me equivoque.”

 

Clarke le da un gran trago a su vaso, después se limpia la boca con la parte posterior de la mano y dice, “No tienes una familia que cuidar, seguramente tu hijo está llorando en este momento.”

 

Muprhy sonríe sarcásticamente y dice, “Para tu información estoy aquí porque vine a hablar con algunos guerreros, no para emborracharme. Pero tienes razón tengo un familia que me espera en casa y un hijo que me necesita. Así como tú tienes una hija en casa que te necesita, por eso mejor ya me voy a cuidar a mi hijo.”

 

La rubia guarda silencio por unos segundos, y al ver que Murphy no se ha ido le dice, “Pensé que ya te ibas.”

 

Murphy se da por vencido y se aleja de ella, dejándola sola una vez más.

 

Han pasado un par de horas y Clarke ha seguido bebiendo más y más, este momento se encuentra bastante ebria pero no lo suficiente para comenzar a olvidar todo lo que le ha pasado.

 

De pronto siente la presencia de otra persona a su lado, piensa que es alguno de sus amigos que ha venido a decirle que deje de tomar, pero al levantar la mirada se lleva una gran sorpresa. A su lado se encuentra una guerrera de Trisahanakru.

 

La guerrera le dice, “¿Este lugar está ocupado?”

 

Clarke señala el asiento frente a ella y dice, “No, puedes sentarse si lo deseas.” La rubia trata de recordar a la mujer ya que sin duda la ha visto antes, es una mujer muy hermosa con piel color de oliva y cabello largo y obscuro.

 

La guerrera se sienta frente a ella y le dice, “Soy Bree de Trishanakru, te vi pelear contra Octavia y tenía que venir a felicitarte. Ya era hora de que alguien la derrotara y la pusiera en su lugar.”

 

Clarke sonríe y dice, “Si, yo también pienso lo mismo.”

Clarke y Bree continúan tomando y platicando por un par de horas más, la guerrera le cuenta sobre su vida en Ashvi y lo que ha hecho desde que llego a Nueva Polis, mientras que Clarke le platica acerca de la vida en el espacio y en el arca.

 

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la rubia tiene la oportunidad de platicar tan amenamente con alguien, sin que esa persona la juzgue o trate de darle algún consejo sobre cómo vivir su vida.

 

Para estas alturas de la noche tanto Clarke como Bree ya se encuentran bastante ebrias y riéndose por cualquier cosa.

 

Después de reír bastante por la historia de cuando Clarke y los delincuentes comieron las nueces Jobi, hay un momento de silencio entre las dos y súbitamente Bree toma la mano de la rubia.

 

“Realmente no entiendo porque estabas sola sentada en esta esquina, eres una mujer muy hermosa y agradable. No he dejado de reírme desde que me senté a platicar contigo.”

 

Clarke se sorprende un poco y bajando la mirada dice, “Tengo muchos demonios que me persiguen, si realmente me conocieras no estarías sentada platicando conmigo.”

 

“No lo creo, para mi eres una mujer que ha sufrido mucho y ha hecho lo posible para salir adelante. El que no quiera ver eso es un ciego.”

 

La rubia no puede evitar sonrojarse y dice, “Gracias, hace mucho tiempo que nadie me decía algo tan hermoso.”

 

Bree se acerca un poco más y le dice en voz baja, “Porque no nos vamos de aquí a un lugar más tranquilo, un lugar donde podamos estar en privado solo tú y yo.”

 

Tal vez es el alcohol o el sentimiento de soledad que Clarke siente en su corazón que la hacen aceptar y decir, “De acuerdo.”

 

Bree se levanta y toma la mano a Clarke, la rubia acepta y juntas abandonan la taberna.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Mientras caminan por las calles de Nueva Polis en la obscuridad de la noche Clarke no está segura de que es lo que va a pasar después, pero por un momento desea olvidar todos sus problemas y tratar de divertirse un rato. Y al ver a Bree sabe que realmente no es una mala elección estar con ella, la guerrera es realmente joven, hermosa y es muy agradable, seguramente muchos guerreros desean su compañía.

 

“¿Y a dónde vamos?” Pregunta la rubia.

 

Bree la ve a los ojos y le dice, “A cualquier lugar donde puede arrancarte esa ropa y hacerte mía.”

 

Clarke sonríe pícaramente, “Me parece una gran idea.”

 

En ese momento Bree la besa inesperadamente, y al principio la rubia duda un poco pero después se deja llevar por el momento.

 

Mientras se besan, juntas caminan hacia un callejón obscuro que se encuentra cerca. Una vez en el callejón continúan besándose y Bree comienza a desabrochar la chamarra de la rubia, mientras Clarke hace lo mismo con los pantalones de la guerrera. 

 

Bree comienza a besarle el cuello y a acariciarle los senos mientras Clarke jadea al sentir el rose de sus labios.

 

Pero cuando Bree está a punto de deslizar su mano en el pantalón de la rubia, Clarke la detiene. 

 

“¿Qué pasa?”

 

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia dice, “Lo siento, No --- no puedo hacerlo, no puedo.”

 

Clarke la empuja y se aleja de ella mientras se abrocha el pantalón y la chamarra, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos se aleja diciendo, “Perdón, pero no puedo hacerle esto a...”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

El camino de regreso a su casa fue bastante largo y lleno de vergüenza, al entrar a su casa Clarke se dirige directamente al baño donde inmediatamente vomita. Realmente no sabe si está vomitando por todo el alcohol que consumió o por lo que le acaba de pasar.

 

Después de vomitar varias veces, la rubia levanta la mirada y en el espejo puede ver a Mina observándola detenidamente.

 

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?”

 

Con una voz fría Mina le dice, “Lo suficiente para saber que llegaste cayéndote de borracha y ahora estas vomitando como una adolecente.”

 

“No necesito de tus regaños en este momento.”

 

“Clarke, yo también estoy cansada de ver como destruyes tu vida. De ver cómo estás enojada con todo y con todos,” Mina se acerca un poco más y con un tono serio le dice, “Yo no tengo problema con que destruyas tu vida pero piensa en Madi, tu eres lo único que ella tiene en este mundo y eres su ejemplo a seguir.”

 

La rubia baja la mirada, “Lo sé, es solo que…”

 

“Sabes, yo también extraño a Lexa, pero ella ya no está y nos toca a nosotros seguir viviendo y salir adelante.”

 

La rubia acepta su derrota y en voz baja dice, “Perdón.”

 

Mina respira profundamente y dice, “La única razón por la que aún estaba despierta es para recordarte que le prometiste a Madi que mañana la llevarías al rio, recuerda que por fin se termina tu año de castigo para poder salir de la ciudad.”

Clarke lo había olvidado por completo, hace una semana le prometió a Madi que la llevaría a nadar al rio. 

 

Por ultimo Mina le dice, “Trata de dormir un poco, mañana por la mañana te voy a despertar para que te bañes y comas algo antes de ir al rio.”

 

Mientras Mina se aleja Clarke le dice, “Gracias.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Un año antes:**

 

 

 

_Después de ser castigada en la plaza frente a todas las personas de Nueva Polis, Clarke fue llevada a la enfermería donde Nyko curo sus heridas con mucho cuidado._

_Durante todo el tiempo que Nyko le estuvo haciendo curaciones Clarke jamás levanto la mirada, era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. La vergüenza que sentía era tan grande, no por haber sido castigada en público si no por haberle fallado a Lexa._

_Abby vino hace apenas unos minutos a verla pero Clarke no le dirigió la palabra, en este momento la rubia desconfía de todos, aún recuerda las miradas de Bellamy, Murphy, Kane y los demás en el cuarto de control mientras Indra la acusaba de traición, y como ninguno de ellos alzo la voz para defenderla._

_Nyko le dijo que también Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Steph y Murphy trataron de verla, pero Clarke había dejado instrucciones que nadie la visitara en la enfermeria._

_La única personas que Clarke desearía que viniera a visitarla es Raven, pero ella aún sigue en Ashvi junto con Ayako instalando las líneas de electricidad._

_Una vez que Nyko termina de hacerle las curaciones le dice, “Wanheda, son solo heridas superficiales pero es posible que te queden algunas cicatrices. Te dolerá por algunos días pero después de eso podrás seguir con tu vida.”_

_Clarke asiente y dice, “Mochof.”_

_“¿Alguien va a venir por ti?”_

_“No, esperare a que sea de noche para irme a mi casa.”_

_Una vez que la noche cayó sobre Nueva Polis, la rubia sale de la enfermería. Clarke espero a que la calle estuviera prácticamente desierta para que nadie la viera después de lo que le ha pasado._

_Clarke camina en el frio de la noche cubierta por una manta que le dieron en la enfermería pensando en que la poca esperanza que le quedaba de encontrar a Lexa ha muerto. Que de ahora en adelante solo serán ella y Madi._

_Mientras camina derrama algunas lágrimas, las primeras lágrimas desde que fue apresada y castigada._

_Al llegar a su casa, Clarke abre la puerta y al entrar puede ver a Madi dormida en el sillón a un lado de la puerta y Mina dormida frente a ella. Al ver los ojos hinchados de Madi, la rubia puede darse cuenta que su hija se durmió llorando._

_Clarke se acerca y se hinca frente a ella para darle un pequeño beso, y susurra, “Eres todo lo que tengo, Te amo ai strik natblida.”_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

Al siguiente día por la mañana tal y como lo prometió Mina levanto a Clarke a primera hora de la mañana, le preparo un jugo de frutas y un poco de comida. Pero la resaca de Clarke es tanta que muy apenas pudo tomar algo de jugo antes de que su estómago resintiera los efectos del alcohol ingerido la noche anterior.

 

En este momento Clarke se encuentra sentada en la mesa de madera que se encuentra en el comedor de su casa, concentrándose en simplemente sobrevivir debido al gran dolor de cabeza que siente en este momento.

 

“Debes comer algo Clarke.”

 

Clarke levanta la mirada y casi susurrando dice, “Lo sé, pero mi estómago no está en condiciones para comer.”

 

Mina frunce el ceño y casi regañándola le dice, “Jamás pensé que también tendría que ser tu niñera, Heda estaría furiosa si te viera en estas condiciones.”

 

La rubia piensa en contradecirla, pero sabe que Mina tiene razón así que solo responde, “Lo siento.”

 

Después de unos minutos y de que Clarke por fin pudo comer algo, Madi por fin sale de su habitación.

 

“Buenos días mamá, buenos días Mina.”

 

Inmediatamente Mina también le sirve un poco de jugo a Madi, y la pequeña se sienta en la mesa frente a su madre.

 

“Hola Cariño,” Clarke la saluda tratando de ocultar el dolor de cabeza que aun siente.

 

“¿Hoy iremos al rio verdad?”

 

“Así es, pero primero quiero que desayunes y tomes un baño, y un poco más tarde iremos al rio.” Lo que en realidad quiere es ganar un poco de tiempo para que se le quite el dolor de cabeza y que la resaca abandone su cuerpo.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Un poco más tarde por fin Clarke y Madi se encuentran listas para visitar el rio, en esta ocasión Mina no las acompañara ya que Clarke le dio el día libre en consideración por todo lo que le ha ayudado en estos últimos días

 

Aun es de mañana mientras caminan por las calles de Nueva Polis, afortunadamente para ir al rio no tiene que pasar por el centro de la ciudad. La última cosa que Clarke quiere el día de hoy es ver a algún conocido, el día de hoy tan solo quiere pasar todo el día con su hija y disfrutar un poco de la vida.

 

Desde hace un par de semanas que Madi quería visitar el rio, pero Clarke no había querido por los malos recuerdos que le trae, fue ese rio el que Clarke tuvo que pasar para intentar rescatar a Lexa. En la firma del tratado de paz quedo establecido que el rio seria el limitante entre Nueva Polis y las tierras de la Ciudad del Oeste comandada por Beca.

 

También en el tratado quedo establecido que ambas ciudades podrían hacer uso del agua del rio aunque realmente solo las personas de Nueva Polis se acercan al rio.

 

Hay una sola cosa que quedo establecida en el tratado que todos deben de obedecer, por ningún motivo ninguna persona de Nueva Polis debe de cruzar el rio. Si se sorprende a alguna persona del otro lado del rio, esa persona puede ser asesinada en ese instante.

 

Aunque realmente no hay nadie vigilando el rio, las defensas de la ciudad del Oeste no suelen llegar tan cerca de Nueva Polis.

 

Después de caminar aproximadamente media hora, Clarke y Madi por fin llegan al lecho del rio.

 

“Es hermoso.” Madi sonríe al ver el rio.

 

La rubia sonríe, “Lo es, tenía mucho tiempo de no visitarlo y mucho menos de verlo a la luz del sol.”

 

“¿Puedo nadar Nomon?”

 

“Por supuesto, pero que te parece si vamos rio arriba donde hay una pequeña cascada.” Clarke recuerda la primera vez que Lexa la trajo a ver el rio, y como quedo sorprendida al ver la cascada que se encuentra rio arriba.

 

Madi asiente y las dos caminan por la orilla del rio descalzas hasta llegar a la cascada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Clarke tiene una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Caminar solo junta a su hija sin preocupaciones es algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

 

Y piensa que tal vez en un buen momento para cambiar su forma de pensar, durante el último año no ha hecho otra cosa más que sentir pena por ella misma y estar enojada con el mundo. Pero no puede seguir así, tiene que pensar en Madi y en ser un buen ejemplo para ella.

 

Por supuesto que Lexa siempre formara parte de su vida, y el recuerdo de su amor será algo que la acompañara por siempre. Pero justamente por Lexa es que Clarke siente que debe de empezar esta nueva vida donde Madi pueda crecer feliz.

 

Al llegar a la cascada Madi corre y se lanza al agua, Clarke sonríe pero le dice, “Madi, ten mucho cuidado.”

 

“Si mamá.”

 

Clarke mira a su alrededor pero el lugar se encuentra completamente vacío, y esa fue una de las razones por la cual Clarke decidió venir hasta la cascada, para disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad a solas con su hija.

 

En esta parte del rio las aguas son más peligrosas y rápidas pero Clarke está tranquila porque sabe que Madi es una gran nadadora.

 

Viendo lo cristalina que se ve el agua Clarke decide darse un chapuzón también.

 

Durante más de media hora madre e hija disfrutan del agua y juegan un poco hasta que Madi sale del agua y escala un gran roca desde la cual piensa tirarse un clavado.

 

Clarke la observa desde el agua y le dice, “Ten mucho cuidado.”

 

“No te preocupes mamá.” Y sin pensarlo Madi se tira un clavado.

 

Por un momento Clarke se asusta pero se tranquiliza al ver que su hija sale a flote sin problemas.

 

Después de unos minutos Clarke decide salir del agua para descansar un poco a la orilla del rio pero Madi prefiere quedar un momento más en el agua. Hasta el momento Madi se ha lanzado ya tres veces desde la misma roca sin problemas mientras Clarke la observa.

 

La rubia se sienta en la orilla del rio mientras seca su pelo y come un poco de fruta, “Madi ven a comer algo.”

 

“Ya voy, solo me lanzo una vez más.”

 

Clarke frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, y observa como Madi se sube hasta la roca solo que esta vez toma un poco de vuelo para correr antes de lanzarse al rio. 

 

“¡Mira mamá!” Después de decir esto Madi corre para lanzarse pero resbala y su cabeza golpea contra la roca y cae sin control al rio.

 

Asustada, Clarke se levanta e intenta correr pero también resbala y cae al suelo gritando, “¡MADI!”

 

La rubia se levanta y corre lo más rápido que puede, pero el cuerpo de Madi flota en la corriente a punto de entrar a los rápidos del rio.

 

Desesperadamente Clarke corre y se lanza al rio para tratar de alcanzar a Madi pero su hija se encuentra demasiado alejada de ella.

 

“¡Madi! ¡Madi!” Grita desesperadamente sin poder alcanzarla.

 

Cuando todo parece perdido, Clarke mira la figura de una persona que lanza al rio para rescatar a Madi. La rubia ve como esta persona logra alcanzar a Madi y la lleva a la orilla entre sus brazos.

 

Como puede, Clarke sale del agua corriendo para llegar hasta donde se encuentra su hija.

 

Al llegar a la escena puede ver a una mujer dándole respiración cardio-pulmonar a su hija.

 

Justo cuando Clarke se encuentra frente a ellas, Madi tose un poco de agua y respira otra vez aunque al parecer se encuentra inconsciente.

 

Clarke no puede creer lo afortunada que fue, si esta mujer no se hubiera encontrado cerca es probable que Madi hubiera muerto. 

 

La rubia se acerca y dice, “Muchas gracias.”

 

En ese momento la mujer que ayudo a Madi se voltea y le dice, “De nada, la niña se encuentra bien pero creo que necesita atención médica.”

 

Pero Clarke se queda congelada, no puede creer lo que están viendo sus ojos. Es como si todo esto fuera un espejismo. La rubia intenta articular alguna palabra pero nada sale de su boca.

 

_’No… No puede ser.’_

 

Lo único que la rubia puede decir casi susurrando es, “¿Lexa?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, la cabeza de Clarke estuvo llena de emociones y confusión.  
> Y que opinan de ese final?
> 
> Notas:  
> Durante todo este tiempo Mina se convirtió en mas que una simple amiga para Clarke, se convirtió en su confidente y consejera.  
> Pensé mucho en esa escena en la taberna, en las posibilidades y lo que era mejor para Clarke.  
> Y esa ultima escena fue algo que pensé desde hace mucho tiempo.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo estará listo la proxima semana.  
>   
>   
> 


	4. ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente:  
> Clarke peleo con Octavia y gano.  
> Después se fue a la taberna para tomar un trago, ahí conoció a una mujer.  
> Pero cuando se fue con ella se arrepintió de su decisión.  
> Al siguiente día decidió ir al rió con Madi.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 3**  
  
  
  
  
Por unos segundos que parecieron años la rubia se quedó congelada, incapaz de decir nada. Frente a ella se encontraba la figura de la persona que más quiere en la vida, la persona que jamás pensó volver a ver. Pero se ve diferente, esta mujer podría ser una habitante más de arca, no tiene las intrincadas trenzas, la pintura en la cara o la armadura que la caracterizaba.

 

“La niña esta respirando, pero creo que esta inconsciente.”

 

Pero Clarke es aun incapaz de responder, lo único que hace que la rubia salga de su trance es la voz de otra mujer que se acerca corriendo y gritando.

 

“¡Anne! ¡Anne!”

 

Clarke voltea y puede ver a una mujer de cabello rojo corriendo hacia donde se encuentran ellas. Cuando por fin llega la mujer dice, “¿La niña se encuentra bien?”

 

“Si, logre sacarla a tiempo del agua.”

 

La rubia observa el intercambio de palabras entre las dos mujeres sin entender que está pasando.

 

La pelirroja se acerca a Clarke y le dice, “¿Puedo revisar a su hija? soy enfermera.”

 

Clarke asiente y la mujer comienza a revisar los signos vitales de Madi, mientras la rubia no puede dejar de mirar a la otra mujer que es idéntica a Lexa.

 

“Tranquila, ella es una gran enfermera.”

 

La pelirroja se levanta y dice, “La niña está bien, sus signos vitales son estables pero definitivamente es necesario llevarla a un hospital para que la revisen.” Después ve a la otra mujer idéntica a Lexa y dice, “Eres un héroe amor, salvaste la vida de la niña.”

 

La pelirroja se acerca y le da un beso a Lexa todo esto ante la mirada de Clarke.

 

Un sentimiento inexplicable se apodera de Clarke, ya que esta mujer frente a ella es idéntica a Lexa pero se comporta tan diferente que no lo entiende, es como si todo esto fuera un extraño sueño del cual no puede despertar. Lo único que la rubia puede decir es, “Gracias.”

 

La pelirroja se acerca y le da la mano, “Mi nombre es June, ella es mi novia Anne,”

 

“Mucho gusto.” Clarke se encuentra tan sorprendida que ni siquiera recuerda en presentarse.

 

“¿Ella es tu hija verdad?”

 

“Si,” Por fin Clarke reacciona y se acerca a Madi para cargarla entre sus brazos.

 

Mientras June le explica que hacían tan cerca del rio, Clarke no puede dejar de ver a Lexa. Definitivamente esta mujer es Lexa, a pesar de verse tan diferente la rubia puede observar parte del tatuaje en el brazo y una cicatriz en el cuello que recuerda perfectamente.

 

Clarke intenta sonreír y mostrar agradecimiento pero no puede dejar de pensar en que no entiende que rayos está pasando.

 

De pronto es Lexa quien le habla, “Debes llegar al otro lado del rio antes de que alguien de nuestro ejército te vea,”

 

En ese momento Clarke recuerda que se encuentra del lado del rio que no le corresponde, “Tienen razón, no me había dado cuenta.”

 

June señala hacia su derecha y dice, “Ven, un poco más arriba hay una forma de cruzar el rio donde no hay mucho peligro.”

 

Mientras Clarke camina con Madi en sus brazos observa la interacción entre las dos mujeres.

 

June se acerca a Lexa y le susurra al oído, “Por eso te amo, porque eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida para ayudar a un desconocido,” Después le da un beso mientras sonríen.

 

En ese instante Clarke siente un enojo inexplicable, algo que jamás había sentido. Una sensación que hace que su sangre hierva de coraje y cuando está a punto de decir algo, June voltea y le dice.

 

“Al principio pensamos que ustedes eran guerreros de Nueva Polis, últimamente hemos visto a un par de personas. Hace como dos semanas vimos por varios días a una mujer de cabello negro y con tatuajes observándonos, pero después vimos a tu hija y nos dimos cuenta que no eran guerreros.”

 

Clarke piensa sobre estas palabras, una mujer de cabello negro con tatuajes en la cara. Sin duda es algún guerrero bajo las órdenes de Indra. _’Octavia tal vez.’_ Y mil escenarios pasan por su mente.

 

“Por aquí puedes atravesar al otro lado.”

 

Clarke observa varias rocas por donde puede pisar para llegar al otro lado.

 

“Yo iré primero para ayudarlas,” Lexa se ofrece a ir primero.

 

Lexa cruza y se queda a la mitad del camino, mientras Clarke comienza a caminar sobre las rocas con Madi en sus brazos, justo cuando está a punto de llegar al otro lado del rio resbala un poco y esta punto de caer, pero Lexa la sostiene tomándolas entre sus brazos.

 

El solo toque de las manos de Lexa en su piel provoca en la rubia una sensación inexplicable, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos mientras Lexa la ayuda a llegar a la orilla del rio.

 

Al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la rubia, Lexa la abraza y dice, “Tranquila, tu hija va a estar bien.”

 

Clarke sonríe, al darse cuenta que esta versión de Lexa a pesar de no recordarla aún mantiene el mismo corazón cálido y amoroso que la caracterizaba.

 

Desde el otro lado de rio la pelirroja les dice, “Anne debemos de irnos.”

 

“Dame un momento amor.”

 

Por ultimo Lexa se despide diciéndole, “Espero que todo salga bien, nos vemos.”

 

Clarke observa como Lexa llega al otro lado del rio, le da un pequeño beso en la boca a la pelirroja y frente a su mirada se alejan caminando y sonriendo.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Tan pronto como Clarke vio a Lexa y la otra mujer alejarse comenzó a correr con Madi en sus brazos rumbo al hospital en Nueva Polis.

 

Durante el camino, Madi comenzó a recobrar la conciencia pero aun así la rubia prefirió llevarla con su mamá. 

 

Al llegar a la enfermería, Jackson se sorprende al ver a Clarke con Madi en sus brazos.

 

“¿Qué paso?”

 

“Tuvimos un accidente en el rio, Madi resbalo y se golpeó la cabeza”

 

Inmediatamente Jackson prepara una cama para que Clarke coloque a Madi, mientras comienza a revisarle sus signos vitales.

 

En ese momento Abby entra corriendo a la habitación, “Cariño, ¿Qué le paso a Madi?”

 

“Tuvo un accidente cuando estábamos nadando.”

 

Abby se acerca a Madi y comienza a revisarla junto con Jackson.

 

“Perdió la conciencia por unos segundos,” Clarke comienza a explicar, “Y estuvo a punto de ahogarse pero por suerte pude salvarle.” La rubia omite los detalles del encuentro con Lexa.

 

“No parece ser nada grave, sus reflejos están bien. Le dara unos calmantes para el dolor y para que duerma un poco.”

 

Clarke se siente aliviada al escuchar las palabras de su madre, después se acerca a Madi y le da un beso en la frente.

 

“Como quiera, quiero tenerla bajo observación durante un día cariño.”

 

Clarke asiente, sabe que solo es por precaución, “De acuerdo mamá.” 

 

Aparte esto le dará tiempo para ir a hablar con Indra y Octavia, la rubia está ansiosa por verlas.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke camina por la calle principal de Nueva Polis directo hacia el centro de control, está segura que tanto Octavia como Indra ya sabían algo respecto a Lexa. Recuerda las palabras de June, de como una mujer similar a Octavia estuvo rondando esa parte del rio.

 

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Clarke siquiera se acerca al centro del control, pero no puedo esperar más tiempo y está decidida a enfrentar a Indra y Octavia.

 

La rubia sube rápidamente las escaleras en la entrada del centro de control y abre la puerta abruptamente, pero justo cuando se dirige al elevador escucha una voz.

 

“¡Griff!”

 

Clarke se detiene, voltea a su derecha y ve a Raven caminando a toda prisa hacia ella.

 

“Griff ¿qué haces aquí?”

 

“Necesito hablar con Indra.”

 

“Eso fue lo que pensé, pero a juzgar por tu expresión creo que no vienes en un plan amistoso.”

 

“Necesito ver su cara en mi puño por un momento.”

 

“Wow, necesitas tranquilizarte,” Raven levanta las manos tratando de pedir calma, “Yo sé que tu e Indra han tenido muchos problemas, pero no arruines lo que has ganado en el último año por un momento de furia. Todos vimos la paliza que le diste a Octavia, pero eso fue en un entrenamiento, si tratas de lastimar a Indra o Octavia aquí sabes muy bien que terminaras en prisión.”

 

“Lo se Rae, es solo que…”

 

“Necesitas decirme que está pasando.”

 

Clarke piensa por un momento, sabe que si va y enfrenta a Indra las cosas fácilmente podrían salirse de control, necesita calmarse y pensar bien en que es lo que va hacer.

 

“No sé qué hacer,” La rubia hace todo lo posible por controlarse pero las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos.

 

Raven le pone su mano en el hombro y dice, “Ven, necesitamos hablar pero en otro lugar.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Afortunadamente la casa de Raven queda muy cerca del centro de control, algo que sin duda le ha resultado muy práctico ya que regularmente regresa a su casa muy tarde por tanto trabajo que tiene.

 

A esta hora de día Ayako aún se encuentra trabajando en la escuela, así que las dos tendrán tiempo para hablar tranquilamente. 

 

Raven se sienta frente a Clarke y le pregunta. “¿Ahora si puedes decirme que rayos te pasa Griff?”

 

“La vi, la vi con vida.”

 

“Okey, sé que seguramente esas palabras tienen sentido dentro de tu cabeza pero tendras que darme más información para que te entienda.”

 

“Lexa, Lexa está viva.”

 

Raven toma las manos de la rubia, y con un tono de voz condescendiente le dice, “Clarke, yo sé lo que has pasado, pero no puedes seguir así.”

 

“Rae, tienes que creerme… la acabo de ver, ella fue la que salvo a Madi.”

 

“¿Le paso algo a Madi?”

 

“Fuimos al rio a nadar, pero Madi tuvo un accidente, se golpeó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de ahogarse.”

 

“¡Demonios Griff! ¿Y cómo esta?” Raven pregunta asustada.

 

“Esta estable, mamá la está cuidando en el hospital,”

 

La morena respira tranquilamente al escuchar que Madi se encuentra bien, “A ver, entonces Madi tuvo un accidente y estuvo a punto de ahogarse, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con Lexa.” 

 

Raven mira a Clarke tratando de descifrar que es lo que está pasando.

 

“Cuando Madi cayó al rio, yo me encontraba lejos. Por más que trate de alcanzarla no pude lograrlo, afortunadamente alguien salto al rio y logro rescatarla… ese alguien era Lexa.”

 

Raven se frota los ojos tratando de controlarse y no mostrar su frustración, “Te creo que alguien las ayudo, pero no puedo haber sido Lexa. Si fue así ¿dónde está?”

 

“Es decir era Lexa, se veía como ella pero tenía otro nombre y estaba acompañada de otra mujer.”

 

“Wow Griff, ahora si te escuchas un poco loca.”

 

Clarke piensa rápidamente, “Seguramente Becca le hizo algo y borro su memoria. Ellos tienen la tecnología para hacer eso.”

 

“Supongamos que por un momento te creo, Si fue así y le borraron la memoria ¿por qué la dejarían andar libremente cerca de nuestra ciudad?”

 

“No lo sé.”

 

Raven mira detenidamente a su amiga y le dice, “Clarke, cariño… no es que no te crea pero honestamente todo lo que me estás diciendo se escucha un poco --- loco.”

 

Pero Clarke insiste, “Era ella Rae, incluso pude ver parte de su tatuaje del brazo.”

 

Cuando la morena está a punto de decir algo, se detiene y piensa por un segundo, “¿Entonces ibas al centro de control a decirle a Indra que Lexa estaba con vida?”

 

En ese momento Clarke se da cuenta de lo absurdo de su plan y dice, “Pensándolo bien no era buena idea. Pero estoy segura que Indra y Octavia ya saben algo al respecto.”

 

“Supongamos que lo saben, y que lo han mantenido en secreto. Creo que no es buena idea ir a reclamarles.”

 

“Me deje llevar por el momento, que bueno que te encontré en el camino.”

 

Raven se acerca y la abraza, “Y es por eso que soy tu mejor amiga.”

 

“¿Eso quiere decir que me crees?” Pregunta la rubia.

 

“Digamos que te doy el beneficio de la duda, ¿pero qué piensas hacer?”

 

“Volver al rio, es la única forma que tengo de volver a verla. Pero por favor no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de decir.”

 

Raven sonríe, “No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Esa misma noche Clarke regreso a la enfermería, ahí se encontró con Echo y Mina quienes se encontraban ahí para saber acerca de la salud de Madi.

 

Cuando vieron entrar a Clarke inmediatamente pregunta Mina, “¿Dónde rayos estabas Clarke?”

 

La rubia se sorprende, Mina jamás le habla así, “Fui a aclarar mi mente, fue un día muy complicado, aparte estaba segura que Madi estaba bien porque mi madre la estaba cuidando.”

 

Aun con un poco de enojo, Mina le dice, “¿Qué fue lo que paso?”

 

Clarke comienza a platicarles la historia de cómo fueron a nadar y Madi cayó de una roca y perdió el conocimiento, pero omite todos los detalles acerca de Lexa. Después de ver la reacción de Raven prefiere esperar antes de contarle a alguien más acerca de que la vio con vida.

 

Sin duda Mina y Echo se alegrarían de saber que Lexa está con vida, pero no piensa en decirles nada hasta tener pruebas al respecto.

 

Después de unos minutos, Abby aparece por la puerta para decirles, “Madi está bien, pero me gustaría que pasara la noche aquí, 

 

Rápidamente Clarke responde, “Yo me quedare con ella.”

 

“De acuerdo.”

 

Mientras Mina y Echo se despiden, Echo se acerca y le dice al oído a la rubia, “Te conozco y sé que escondes algo, después hablamos.”

 

Clarke sonríe nerviosamente y contesta en voz baja, “Después hablamos.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Madi es dada de alta al siguiente día por la mañana y Clarke pasa todo el día con ella, durante toda la noche pensó si decirle algo acerca de Lexa pero prefirió guardar silencio.

 

Por suerte Madi se encuentra perfectamente y no tendrá consecuencias del golpe en la cabeza así que no tarde en regresar a la rutina del día a día.  
Al segundo día Madi se encuentra lista para regresar a la escuela por la mañana, la cual es una oportunidad perfecta para que Clarke regrese al rio, tiene la esperanza de volver a ver a Lexa. 

 

Aunque también va al rio con la esperanza de encontrar el reloj de su padre, al parecer cuando se lanzó al rio para rescatar a Madi lo perdió, es la excusa perfecta para caminar por la orilla del rio con la esperanza de encontrarlo.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Después de dejar a Madi en la escuela Clarke se dirige al rio, aún recuerda que la plática que tuvo con Lexa acerca de cómo ella y la otra mujer venían al rio regularmente.

 

Durante este par de días Clarke no ha dejado de preguntarse acerca de la mujer llamada June, sin duda ella y Lexa parecen tener una relación amorosa y recuerda como June llamo a Lexa con el nombre de Anne. Piensa que tal vez ese es el nombre que Becca le dio a Lexa después de borrarle la memoria.

 

Pero que ganaría Becca con borrarle la memoria a Lexa y darle una nueva vida, no tiene sentido. Porque hacerlo otra vez, pero esta Lexa es tan diferente, parece una mujer normal que creció sin jamás tomar un arma o enfrentar una batalla.

 

Nada de lo que está pasando tiene sentido para la rubia, es como si todo fuera una cruel broma del destino. 

 

Clarke se detiene cuando por fin llega a la roca de la cual Madi salto al rio y donde se golpeó la cabeza. El lugar parece vacío, así que la rubia comienza a mirar a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar el reloj.

 

Camina por algunos minutos pero no tiene suerte, sabe que hay una gran posibilidad de que el reloj se encuentre del otro lado del rio. Ya que fue ahí donde Madi fue rescatada.

 

Llega justo al cruce de rocas por donde cruzo la última vez, mira a su alrededor y decide cruzar al otro lado del rio. Sabe que es un gran riesgo, que podría haber soldados vigilando la zona pero en este momento no le importa.

 

Una vez del otro lado del rio camina por la orilla hasta el lugar donde Madi fue llevada por Lexa cuando al rescato de agua, y comienza a buscar el reloj. El no encontrarlo sin duda sería una gran pérdida ya que es el único recuerdo que tiene de su padre.

 

Buscar debajo de las rocas y entre la arena pero no tiene suerte, seguramente la corriente del rio se llevó el reloj.

 

La rubia se sienta en una roca a contemplar el rio, desilusionada por no haber encontrado el reloj y por no haber visto a Lexa.

 

“Sabía que regresarías.”

 

Clarke voltea sorprendida.

 

“No te asustes,” Lexa caminan con dirección a ella, “Cuando regresábamos a nuestra casa nos encontramos con esto,” En su mano tiene el reloj.

 

En ese momento justo detrás de Lexa aparece la pelirroja, “Anne insistió en venir a regresártelo, estuvimos el día de ayer esperándote.”

 

Clarke se levántate y les dice, “Mi hija estuvo en el hospital, es por eso que no puede venir a buscarlo.”

 

“Espero que la niña este bien.”

 

“Ella está bien, solo fue un susto.”

 

Lexa se acerca y le entrega el reloj mientras sonríe, “Ten, supongo que tiene algún valor sentimental.”

 

“Muchas gracias,” La rubia lo toma en sus manos y dice, “Perteneció a mi padre.”

 

Lexa voltea a ver a la pelirroja, y sonriendo le dice, “Lo vez, tenía razón. Tenía un valor sentimental para ella.”

 

Las dos mujeres sonríen, mientras por dentro Clarke comienza a sentir muchos celos, esa mujer frente a ella es Lexa, su Lexa. No puede creer que alguien más este disfrutando de su compañía, la rubia hace todo lo posible para mantener la calma y no mostrar su enoje, en esto momento lo que necesita es obtener toda la información posible acerca de June. 

 

Así que toma un respiro y dice, “¿Ustedes dos son pareja?”

 

June toma de la mano a Lexa y dice, “Ella es mi novia, tenemos más de una año juntas”

 

Lexa sonríe y dándole un pequeño beso responde, “No imagino mi vida sin ella.”

 

Clarke solo asiente, tratando de ocultar todo lo que esta sintiendo en este momento, “Hacen bonita pareja.”

 

Lexa levanta una ceja y mirando fijamente a la rubia le dice, “Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre.”

 

“Mi nombre es Clarke.”

 

Lexa sonríe, pero Clarke puede ver como la mirada de June cambia por completo, quien inmediatamente dice, “Fue un placer volver a verte Clarke, pero nos tenemos que ir.”

 

La rubia piensa, _’¿Por qué la prisa June? ¿Qué escondes?’_

 

Antes de irse Lexa se despide sonriendo, “Nos vemos Clarke.”

 

Mientras las observa, Clarke piensa en que este ha sido solo el primer paso para averiguar que paso con Lexa.

 

“No te preocupes amor, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que recobres la memoria y volvamos a estar juntas.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues las cosas están por volverse mucho mas interesantes.
> 
> Notas:  
> Lexa es Lexa, solo que ahora es conocida como Anne.  
> Para que puedan imaginársela, June es una joven mujer pelirroja y con pecas.  
> Y espero que puedan entender la reacción de Raven, imaginen a su mejor amiga diciéndoles que vio a su amor pedido y posiblemente muerto, cualquiera dudaría de Clarke.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo tendremos muchas revelaciones y respuestas.  
>   
>   
> 


	5. Espero verte otra vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke intenta ver a Lexa una vez mas.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente:  
> Madi casi se ahoga en el río, pero una mujer la salvó.  
> Esa mujer era Lexa, pero era diferente, su nombre ahora es Anne y no recuerda nada.  
> Clarke regresó al río para tratar de verla de nuevo.  
> Descubrió que Lexa ahora tiene un nombre de novia de nombre June.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 4**  
  
  
  
  
Durante los últimos dos días Clarke no ha entrenado con Echo, pero hoy por la tarde se reunirá con ella una vez más para volver entrenar. La rubia he estado pensando en si decirle o no acerca de Lexa, sabe que Echo la apoyaría sin dudarlo pero realmente no quiere meterla en problemas.

 

Clarke camina hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde ve a Echo realizando ejercicios de calentamiento.

 

Echo la ve y sonriendo le dice, “Finamente decidiste venir, ya estaba pensando que no regresarías.”

 

“Madi ya se encuentra bien, así que por fin puedo volver a mi rutina y patearte el trasero.”

 

Clarke camina, toma una espada e ingresa al círculo de entrenamiento.

 

Las dos comienzan a intercambiar golpes, sin duda el estilo de pelea de Azgeda le ha caído muy bien a Clarke, quien no tardo nada en acostumbrase.

 

Después del primer intercambio de golpes, Echo la mira a los ojos, “Y por fin vas a decirme que paso el día que Madi cayó al rio.”

“¿De qué hablas? Ya les dije todo lo que paso, y Madi también les conto que resbalo y se golpeó la cabeza.”

 

“Esa parte de la historia si la creo, pero sin duda algo más paso ese día… Te conozco Clarke, y la mirada que tenías ese día era no solo era por la preocupación por la salud de Madi.”

 

Clarke exhala un poco de aire, y dudando dice, “Puede que algo más haya pasado ese día, pero aun no te puedo decir --- pero puede que un futuro necesite de tu ayuda o tu consejo.”

 

Echo se sorprende al escuchar a la rubia, y con una mirada de curiosidad responde, “Me dejaste con las mismas dudas, pero sé que en su momento me dirás que es lo que está pasando.”

 

“Te lo prometo.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke ha decidido volver al rio, aunque no está segura si volverá a ver a Lexa. Esta vez tratara de indagar un poco más sobre lo que pudo haber pasado con ella.

 

La rubia está casi segura que Lexa y June visitan el rio solo una o dos veces por semana, así que ha estado yendo al rio todos los días para averiguar cuál es su rutina.

 

Este es el tercer día consecutivo que la rubia va al rio pero sigue sin poder ver a Lexa, así que decide arriesgarse un poco y vuelve a cruzar el rio para adentrarse un poco en las tierras de Oeste. Tal vez encuentre alguna pista, algo que la lleva a saber qué fue lo que paso con Lexa.

 

La rubia ha pensado detenidamente en todos los posibles escenarios, definitivamente algo le paso a Lexa que borro su memoria. Pero Raven tiene razón, ¿cómo es que la dejaron tener una vida normal? ¿Cómo es qué Lexa puede caminar libremente sin que nadie la vigile? ¿Cómo fue que June se convirtió en su novia? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta que Clarke está decidida a averiguar.

 

Mientras caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos Clarke se adentró dentro del bosque más de lo que debería. Así que se detiene y mira a su alrededor y piensa, _’Creo que es suficiente, ya no debo adentrarme más al bosque.’_ Aunque inconscientemente le gustaría caminar hasta donde recuerda se encuentra la ciudad de Oeste.

 

Pero la rubia desiste comienza a caminar de regreso al rio.

 

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

 

Clarke voltea asustada lista para pelear, pero increíblemente quien se encuentra frente a ella es Lexa.

 

“Ho --- hola, yo estaba…” La rubia se queda sin palabras, como una niña que acaba de ser sorprendida escabulléndose de su casa para ir a jugar.

 

“Sabes muy bien que esta prohíbo para tu gente adentrarse más allá del rió.”

 

“Lo sé, es solo que,” La rubia piensa en alguna escusa, “Estaba buscando algo.”

 

“¿Y qué es lo que estabas buscando?” 

 

Clarke se siente acorralada, que es lo que le puede decir que la saque de esta situación.

 

En ese momento se escucha un rugido que las interrumpe, las dos voltean a su derecha y pueden ver a un gran oso grizzli parado en sus patas traseras gruñendo hacia ellas.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

No tuvieron tiempo de pensar, no tuvieron tiempo de planear algo. En cuanto el oso comenzó a correr hacia ellas, las dos trataron de escapar.

 

Clarke actuó pon instinto, tomo a Lexa de la mano y comenzó a correr junto con ella.

 

Mientras corren Clarke mira hacia atrás, sin duda este Oso es gigantesco y las haría pedazos si las llegara a alcanzar. En este momento la rubia desearía traer consigo su pistola, pero no trae ninguna arma.

 

“¡Por aquí!” Lexa es ahora quien la jala del brazo para dar vuelta a la derecha justo después de un gran árbol.

 

Pero Clarke tropieza y cae al suelo, rápidamente se levanta pero el Oso logra rasguñar su espalda. La rubia ignora el dolor y corre detrás de Lexa una vez más.

 

“¡Ven!” Lexa corre hasta llegar a unos matorrales donde al parecer hay una entrada a una cueva.

 

Clarke ve como Lexa desaparece en la entrada de la cueva, y se lanza para entrar detrás de ella. El oso logra hacerlo otro pequeño rasguño en la pierna, pero afortunadamente la entrada de la cueva es muy pequeña para que el oso pueda entrar.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Aun recuperando el aliento la rubia dice en voz baja, “¿Qué rayos fue eso? Ese oso era gigantesco.”

 

“Ya lo había visto antes, usualmente no es muy agresivo pero supongo que te ataco porque no te reconoció.”

 

Clarke y Lexa caminan hasta el fondo de la cueva donde el lugar es un poco más grande.

 

Al ver la cara de dolor de la rubia, Lexa pregunta, “¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lastimo mucho?”

 

“No lo sé, por la adrenalina muy apenas sentí dolor pero creo que estoy sangrando.” La rubia se voltea para que Lexa pueda ver su espalda.

 

“Oh por dios, tienes un gran rasguño en tu espalda, necesitas limpiar esa herida. Ojala June estuviera aquí para que te ayudara.”

 

“No te preocupes, yo también soy algo así como una enfermera. Te puedo decir que hacer para que me ayudes a limpiar la herida.”

 

Clarke mira a su alrededor y ve un pequeño charco de agua cristalina que al parecer se formó por el agua que se filtró por las paredes de la cueva.

 

“Ven, ayúdame,” Clarke señala hacia el lago, y de sus pertenencias la rubia saca un pequeño pañuelo de color blanco que sumerge en el agua, “Necesito que limpies mis heridas y me digas que tan graves son.”

 

Lexa duda por un momento, pero toma el pañuelo, “Okey.”

 

Clarke se pone de espaldas a Lexa y se quita la chamara y la blusa, quedando solo en el sujetador, “¿Que tan grave es?”

 

“Tienes cuatro grandes heridas, supongo que fue la garra del oso. No son muy profundas pero aun así sigue brotando sangre.”

 

“Por favor, trata de limpiar las heridas y que no quede nada de tierra o lodo dentro de ellas.”

 

Lexa comienza a limpiar las heridas delicadamente, mientras la rubia hace todo lo posible por contener las ganas que tiene de llorar en este momento. No de dolor, si no por sentir el toque de Lexa en su espalda, es increíble que la pueda tener tan cerca y que no sepa quién es.

 

La rubia se estremece un poco por el dolor de las heridas y Lexa le dice, “Perdón.”

 

“No te preocupes, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.”

 

Clarke siente como Lexa deja de limpiar sus heridas por un momento y pregunta, “¿Qué pasa?”

 

“Perdón, pero estaba observando tu tatuaje… es muy hermoso.”

 

“Gracias, representa parte de mi historia.” Clarke quisiera decirle que ese tatuaje se lo hizo por ella y para ella, que ese tatuaje representa el momento en que llego a la tierra y como Lexa ya la estaba esperando desde la torre en Polis.

 

“Yo tengo un tatuaje similar, pero ---“

 

“¿Pero?”

 

La morena baja la mirada, “Realmente no sé qué significa.”

 

“No sabes que significa,” Clarke pregunta tratando de aparentar estar confundida.

 

“No, June me ha dicho que es posible que simplemente sea por un ritual o algo similar, pero yo creo que debe tener un significado más grande.”

 

La rubia ve este momento como su oportunidad para averiguar un poco más, “¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes cuando te hiciste un tatuaje?”

 

“Es que --- no tengo recuerdos de mi vida anterior.”

 

Clarke voltea a verla por primera vez desde que comenzaron a platicar, “Pero, ¿Cómo es que June es tu novia? ¿Cómo la encontraste?”

 

Lexa comienza a explicar, “Un día desperté en una cama de hospital, sin recuerdos. June me dijo que me encontraron a punto de morir cerca del mar del Oeste.”

 

_’Con que eso fue lo que te dijeron, pero, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron contigo mi amor?’_

 

La rubia piensa bien cuál será su próxima pregunta, “Entonces, ¿Tu nombre no es Anne?”

 

“No, ese fue el nombre que June me dio cuando la conocí en el hospital.”

 

Clarke no resiste las ganas de decirle que su nombre es Lexa, que es la líder del Kongeda, que es la guerrera más fuerte, pero sobre todo que es el amor de su vida.

 

Clarke toma las manos de Lexa y mirándola a los ojos le dice, “Tal vez hay alguien que te está buscando, alguien que te ama y te extraña.” La rubia respira profundamente, cierra sus ojos y dice, “Creo que deberías---“

 

“¡Anne, Anne!”

 

Inmediatamente Lexa se levanta y corre hacia la entrada de la cueva, “June, aquí estoy”

 

Clarke maldice su suerte, pero se arma de coraje y también se levanta para caminar a la entrada de la cueva.

 

Clarke mira como Lexa sale de la cueva apresuradamente. Para cuando Clarke sale de la cueva puede ver a Lexa abrazada de June quien pregunta.

 

“¿Qué fue lo que paso?”

 

Lexa responde, “Un gran oso nos atacó, pero logramos huir y escondernos en la cueva.”

 

En ese momento June ve a Clarke, y al verla tan solo en su sujetador frunce el ceño y le dice, “¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Está prohibido que ustedes se adentren en nuestro territorio.” Después la señala y dice, “¿Por qué no traes?---”

 

Lexa la interrumpe, “El oso la ataco y rasguño su espalda, la estaba ayudando a limpiar sus heridas.”

 

June mantiene su semblante serio, mira a los ojos de la rubia y con un tono casi regañándola le dice, “Deberías regresar a tu cuidad, los soldados están patrullando y podrían encontrarte.”

 

Clarke quisiera hacer muchas cosas en este momento, pero sabe que June tiene razón. Si los soldados llegaran a encontrarla seria su fin.

 

La rubia asiente y viendo a Lexa, sonríe diciendo, “Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, espero volver a verte.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

La rubia camina de regreso a Nueva Polis pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, por fin sabe cómo fue que Lexa obtuvo su nuevo nombre. Pero el por qué Becca permitió que estuviera con June es todo un misterio.

 

_’Tal vez June solo es alguien que Becca puso para mantener vigilada a Lexa… si eso debe ser, June no es más que un espía, o un soldado al servicio de Becca y el coronel Winston.’_

 

La rubia aún necesita más información antes de formular un plan para intentar rescatar a Lexa.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Para Anne hoy todo comenzó como un día normal, desayuno junto con June como todos los días y después salió a caminar por el bosque.

 

Por alguna razón que aún no logra comprender siempre se ha sentido muy a gusto en el bosque, mucho más que dentro de cualquiera de las instalaciones dentro de la ciudad de Oeste. Anne piensa que tal vez en su vida anterior disfrutada de estar en el bosque al aire libre.

 

Pero también por alguna razón cada vez que sale a caminar siempre termina cerca del rio que divide la ciudad del Oeste con Nueva Polis, es como si inconscientemente su mente la llevara al rio.

 

Al principio June trato de impedirle que caminara en el bosque, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era imposible, así que decidió comenzar a acompañarla a las largas caminatas.

 

Aunque todo cambio desde la primera vez que encontraron a la mujer llamada Clarke y a su hija en el rio, June se ha comportado diferente desde ese día.

 

Como justo en este momento que las dos se encuentran caminando de regreso a su casa después de que Clarke se despidiera de ellas, June no le ha dicho ni una sola palabra, es como si estuviera molesta o preocupada por lo que acaba de pasar. 

 

Anne piensa que su novia sin duda está molesta por haber tenido que enfrentar al oso, pero hay algo más que aún no logra comprender.

 

Cuando por fin llegan a su casa, las dos se encuentran sentadas en la mesa comiendo, así que Anne decide romper el silencio, “Sabes, Clarke tiene un tatuaje en la espalda muy hermoso.”

 

June levanta la mirada, y dice, “Supongo que sí.”

 

“Pero sabes que es lo más extraño, su tatuaje es muy similar al mío. Tal vez ella venga del mismo lugar que yo.”

 

“No lo creo, ya te he dicho que las personas de Nueva Polis vienen de los territorios del Este, y a ti te encontramos cerca de las playas de Oeste.”

 

“Pero, es que hay algo en Clarke que se me hace muy familiar.”

 

“Creo que es mejor que dejemos de hablar de esa mujer.” June dice tajantemente.

 

Al ver el exabrupto de su novia, Anne le dice, “Perdón, no creí que te molestara hablar de ella.”

 

Al darse cuenta de cómo le hablo, June toma las manos de su novia y con un tono mucho más amoroso le dice, “No es eso, es solo que tú sabes que no debemos fraternizar con ellos. Al final de cuentas ellos siguen siendo invasores y nuestras relaciones con ellos aún son tensas. Convivir con ellos podría desencadenar en una guerra.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Un año y medio antes:**

 

_Tan pronto como Lexa tiro su cuchillo al suelo después de que Becca prometió no lastimar a Clarke ni a Madi, fue llevada por varios soldados hasta un cuarto completamente blanco y con muchos monitores._

_Una vez ahí fue atada a una cama y comenzaron conectarle diferentes cosas como las que Abby usa para medir los signos vitales de sus pacientes. Durante todo este proceso Lexa no opuso ninguna resistencia, de antemano sabía que sería inútil y podría resultar contraproducente._

_Apenas terminaron de conectarle todo lo necesario Becca se acerca a ella._

_“No tienes idea como he esperado este momento, todos estos años de estudios e investigaciones por fin tendrán frutos. Lexa, tu serás la llave para el renacer de la civilización humana.”_

_Lexa mira fijamente a Becca, pero no dice una sola palabra, así que Becca continua hablando._

_“Piensa que el sacrificio que estás haciendo ayudara a la raza humana a recuperar los gloriosos días en que nuestra tecnología nos permitió ir al espacio y desarrollador poderosas armas.”_

_Becca se voltea y camina hasta un teclado, ahí comienza a teclear una seria de códigos que aparecen en los monitores, de pronto aparece la imagen de unos planos._

_“Sabes, hace un par décadas intentamos reconstruir a los estados unidos de América, comenzamos buscando más sobrevivientes, intentamos contactar a Mount Weather pero los idiotas tenían bloqueadas las señales y jamás pudimos contactarnos con ellos.”_

_Becca comienza a caminar alrededor del cuarto hasta un mapa, “Justo aquí, cerca del océano Pacifico encontramos sobrevivientes, eran parte de las fuerzas armadas que estaban en la base de la ciudad conocida como San Diego. Ellos contaban con mucho armamento y suministros, así que decidimos contactarlos, al principio parecía que con su ayuda lograríamos reconstruir lo que alguna vez fue este país.”_

_Repentinamente Becca golpea la pared, “Pero nos engañaron, nos atacaron cuando menos lo esperábamos y comenzó una guerra que duro varios años, al final ganamos pero se agotaron casi todas nuestra municiones y suministros. Fue ahí cuando decidimos voltear hacia el este y lo que ustedes llaman el Kongeda, busque en los escritos de la Becca original y encontré toda la información sobre la flama y la sangre negra, todo eso era muy similar a la leyenda de los comandantes de Trikru.”_

_Becca camina hasta quedar frente a Lexa, “Fue en ese momento que decidimos estudiarlos por algunos meses, mandamos personas a Polis que se infiltraron entre ustedes para obtener información, y ahí fue cuando te descubrimos. Pero todo se complicó cuando Clarke y su gente llegaron del espacio y comenzaron una guerra con Mount Weather, así que tuvimos que ser pacientes y esperar nuestro momento.”_

_Con una sonrisa en la cara Becca dice, “Y ese momento por fin llego,” Frotandose las manos continúa, “Utilizándote como interfaz seremos capaces de generar una fuente de energía ilimitada, no será fácil ni rápido, pero estoy segura que podrás resistir el proceso.”_

_En ese momento Lexa siente como un par de personas se acercan a su cabeza, una de ellas la toma por las sienes, mientras la otra personas dice, “¿Es aquí donde está el chip?”_

_Becca se acerca y dice, “Esta justo en la base de su cuello, ahí deben de conectarla.”_

_Lexa siente como le levanta un poco su cabeza, pero de repente siente un dolor insoportable en la base de su cabeza, un dolor como el que jamás había sentido. No resiste más y comienza a gritar de dolor._

_Mientras Becca la observa dice, “No la ayuden, es normal que este gritando, eso quiere decir que nos estamos logrando conectar a la flama.”_

_El dolor es tan grande que la vista de Lexa comienza a nublarse y sus extremidades comienzan a entumecerse y de pronto se desmaya._

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_Cuando Lexa despierta se encuentra una vez más atada a la misma cama frente a los monitores, mira a su alrededor y puede ver a varias personas vestidas con batas blancas._

_De pronto escucha una voz, “Por fin despertaste, teníamos miedo de que ya no despertarías,” Es Becca quien se encuentra parada a su lado observándola. “Necesitamos que estés despierta durante todo el proceso de integración, por eso te estamos inyectando drogas para bloquear el dolor e inhibir el sueño.”_

_Lexa cierra los ojos y dice, “No me expliques, solo háganlo.”_

_“De acuerdo,” Becca voltea hacia donde se encuentran los demás científicos frente a los monitores y les ordena, “Comiencen al transferencia de datos.”_

_Al principio el dolor que siente Lexa es poco, pero conforme pasan los minutos el dolor comienza a incrementarse, sus puños comienzan a cerrarse de manera involuntaria y su espalda comienza a arquearse. Después de una hora el dolor el insoportable y Lexa comienza a gritar y sudar incontrolablemente._

_“Creo que deberíamos detenernos,” Se escucha la voz de una mujer._

_Pero Becca alza la voz, “No, es normal que sienta ese dolor aun y con los analgésicos, No podemos detenernos.”_

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_Lexa abre los ojos una vez más, pero esta vez el cuarto se encuentra casi vacío, con excepción de un par de personas en batas blancas, pero Lexa no logra distinguir sus rostros, al parecer lo que le están haciendo está afectando su vista._

_Trata de decir algo pero su garganta y sus labios se encuentran secos._

_“¿Quieres un poco de agua?”_

_Lexa escucha la voz de una mujer a su derecha, al principio trata de hacerse la fuerte y negarse, pero en realidad tiene mucha sed, así que finalmente acepta, “Si, por favor.”_

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_Lexa se encuentra soñando, sueña con una mujer de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules, pero por más que lo intenta no logra recordar su nombre._

_‘¿Quién eres? Yo sé que te conozco.’_

_De pronto una pequeña niña se acerca a ella y la abraza, es una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y cabello obscuro, Lexa podría jugar que esta niña es su hija, pero tampoco logra recordar su nombre._

_’¿Por qué no te recuerdo pequeña?’_

_Justo cuando esta por hablarles, siente un gran dolor que la hace despertar gritando._

_“Aumenten la potencia, no hemos logrado descargar todo la información.”_

_Lexa ve a su derecha a una mujer dando órdenes y observando un monitor._

_De pronto una voz masculina dice, “Necesitamos detenernos, al parecer la interfaz se saturo de información.”_

_En ese momento el dolor se detiene y Lexa puede respirar un poco más tranquila. Mira a su alrededor tratando de descifrar que está pasando._

_Y recuerda, ‘Becca, la mujer se llama Becca.’_

_Otra mujer se acerca a secar el sudor de su frente y le dice, “¿Quieres un poco de agua?”_

_Lexa ve a su lado izquierdo y le pregunta a la mujer, “¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?”_

_Pero cuando la mujer está a punto de responder, Becca dice, “Enciendan la interfaz.”_

_Y el dolor insoportable regresa una vez más._

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que Lexa se entregó para que Becca experimentara con ella. Pero para este momento Lexa no recuerda quien es o como se llama, ya prácticamente es solo es una interfaz que transfiere información._

_Pero aun así comienza a gritar de dolor y hablar en sus sueños, el sufrimiento parece no terminar._

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_”Por favor, toma un poco de agua.”_

_“¿Quién eres?”_

_La mujer le ofrece un poco de agua y le dice, “Mi labor es cuidarte y ayudarte en lo que sea posible.”_

_“¿Cómo me llamo?”_

_“No te lo puedo decir, me lo tienen prohibido.”_

_“Por favor, dime quien soy… no recuerdo mi nombre, no recuerdo nada… solo veo imágenes de personas en mi mente. Veo a una mujer rubia, ella --- ella es importante para mí.”_

_La mujer baja la mirada y le dice, “No sé quién sea, pero toma esta pastilla te ayudara a dormir y descansar un poco.”_

_Lexa toma la pastilla y un poco de agua, después de unos minutos vuelve a caer dormida._

_June observa como una vez más en sus sueños, Lexa vuelve a decir el nombre Clarke una y otra vez._

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_Becca se encuentra bastante ansiosa, hoy será el momento crucial. Hoy será el momento cuando por fin lograra descifrar las ecuaciones necesarias para completar los planos para generar la fuente de energía infinita. Al final de cuentas Lexa cumplió con todas las expectativas y se convirtió en la interfaz que Becca tanto había esperado._

_“Enciendan la interfaz.”_

_Lexa comienza a gritar de dolor una vez más, pero para este momento ya no es capaz de decir una sola palabra. Al parecer su cerebro se encuentra sobre cargado de tantas veces que ha sido conectada a la súper computadora._

_Las gráficas en los monitores comienzan a subir, y los números están a más del 98%._

_Becca dice emocionada, “Ya casi tenemos un cien por ciento completado.”_

_Pero en ese momento Lexa comienza a convulsionar incontrolablemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_“Algo le pasa, deben detenerse.” June dice casi gritando._

_Pero Becca responde, “No podemos hacerlo, estamos muy cerca de lograrlo.”_

_“Comandante, pero su cerebro podría quedar fundido.” Ahora es uno de los científicos que se encuentra en los monitores quien habla, “Ella podría morir.”_

_“Si logramos completar el cien por ciento, ya no importara que pase con Lexa.”_

_En ese preciso instante los monitores por fin marcan cien por ciento y Lexa deja de convulsionar, gritos de júbilo comienzan a escucharse en el cuarto y todos festejan._

_June se acerca hasta Lexa y la observa detenidamente, al parecer el proceso ha sido demasiado para ella y perdió la batalla, pero… June observa detenidamente y puede ver como Lexa aún está respirando._

_“Comandante,” June dice tímidamente, “Ella aún se encuentra con vida.”_

_Becca se acerca junto con un par de científicos tratando de revisar sus signos vitales._

_Uno de los científicos dice, “Al parecer esta es una especie de estado coma. Aun si sobrevive su cerebro jamás volverá a ser mismo, el daño que recibió fue demasiado para ella y el chip en su cabeza se destruyó.”_

_Al escuchar esto, el otro científico le pregunta a Becca, “¿Y qué hacemos con ella?”_

_“Manténganla viva, tal vez nos pueda servir en el futuro.”_

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_Como todas las mañana June entra al cuarto donde se encuentra Lexa para traerle flores recién cortadas, ha pasado casi un mes desde que Lexa entro en estado de coma y no ha tenido mejoría._

_June coloca las flores en el florero junto a la cama, y después camina hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y dejar que el sol entre al cuarto._

_Mientras observa el jardín que se encuentra afuera del cuarto, de pronto escucha un ruido. Voltea y puede ver como Lexa comienza a mover sus manos poco a poco._

_“No puede ser.” Casi corriendo se acerca hasta la cama de Lexa._

_Poco a poco Lexa comienza a abrir los ojos, hasta que parece que por fin logra enfocar un poco._

_“No lo puedo creer, despertaste.”_

_Lexa la mira por unos segundos confundida, como tratando de decir algo, hasta que por fin logra formular unas palabras, “¿Quién eres?”_   
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Presente:

 

 

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo June se encuentra preocupada, todo lo que paso hoy es algo completamente inesperado. Jamás pensó que Lexa haría contacto con alguien de Nueva Polis, y muchos que esa persona fuera Clarke, la Clarke que tantas veces Lexa menciono en sus sueños.

 

Las dos se encuentran acostadas en su cama, pero ninguna se encuentra dormida.

 

“¿Qué pasa amor?” Lexa pregunta.

 

“Nada, es solo que mañana tengo un día muy complicado en el hospital.”

 

Lexa se acerca, la abraza y le da un pequeño beso, “No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.”

 

“Gracias amor.”

 

Lexa se queda dormida en sus brazos mientras June piensa en cómo todo se complicó de repente en su vida, y ahora debe evitar que Lexa se vuelva a encontrar con Clarke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ahora sabemos lo que le pasó a Lexa, y por qué ella no recuerda nada.
> 
> Notas:  
> Clarke se hizo su tatuaje en el capítulo 9 de "Tú y yo podríamos ser felices", allí pueden encontrar el significado de su tatuaje.  
> Pensé mucho en las escenas en que Lexa sufrían mientras la utilizaban como interfaz, dude un poco pero creo que estoy satisfecho con el resultado.  
> June fue la enfermera a cargo de cuidar a Lexa durante todo el proceso.  
> La llama se destruyó, se derritió en la última etapa del proceso de interfaz.  
> Y como pueden ver, llamo a Lexa con el nombre de Anne cuando vemos las cosas desde su perspectiva, esto continuará en los próximos capítulos.
> 
>  
> 
> Las cosas continuarán desarrollándose y Clarke tendrá que tomar algunas decisiones.
> 
> Déjame saber lo que piensan y si les esta gustando este desenlace.  
>   
>   
> 


	6. Necesito tu ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke se encuentra desarrollando un plan.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente:  
> Clarke regreso al rio, y una vez mas vio a Lexa.  
> Pero ellas fueron atacadas por un oso y tuvieron que correr por sus vidas.  
> Se refugiaron en una cueva, ahí Clarke y Lexa finalmente tuvieron tiempo para hablar a solas.  
> Pero en el ultimo momento June llego para interrumpirlas.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 5**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke no pudo contener el llanto todo el tiempo mientras caminaba de regreso a Nueva Polis, por fin pudo tener contacto con Lexa y platicar a solas. Por fin entendió un poco que fue lo que paso con ella, al parecer Becca borro toda su memoria y no recuerda absolutamente nada de quien era antes. Pero aún hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta, _’¿Cómo encaja June en todo esto? ¿Becca aun la tendrá vigilada?’_

 

La rubia cruza el rio y se dirige a su casa, las heridas en su espalda aun le duelen bastante pero no puede ir al hospital a ser atendida, eso inmediatamente levantaría sospechas y le preguntarían donde ha estado. 

 

Así que camina por la ciudad rápidamente para no tener que hablar con nadie y llegar a su casa antes de que Madi regrese de la escuela.

 

Al entrar a su casa se dirige inmediatamente al baño para buscar un poco de antiséptico y limpiar sus heridas. Se para frente al espejo de espaldas y comienza el proceso de curación rápidamente.

 

Después de unos minutos escucha como se abre la puerta de la casa y escucha la voz de Madi y de Mina. Rápidamente se vuelve a poner la camisa y la chamarra y sale del baño para saludarlas.

 

“Hola mamá.”

 

“Hola cariño.”

 

Madi se acerca y la abraza y Clarke no puede evitar recordar a Lexa mientras se abrazan y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla. 

 

“¿Qué pasa mamá?”

 

“Es solo que estoy muy feliz de verte.”

 

Clarke acaricia la mejilla de su hija y le dice, “Sabes cariño, me recuerdas tanto a tu Nomon. Ustedes dos tienen los mismos ojos.”

 

“Yo también la extraño mamá.”

 

“Lo se cariño,” La rubia derrama un par de lágrimas más y le da un beso a su hija.

 

La rubia quisiera decirle a su hija que Lexa está viva, que acaba de hablar con ella y compartir un momento a solas. Pero aun es muy pronto, primero debe hacer lo posible para que Lexa recupere la memoria y traerla de regreso.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Este es un día complicado para June, una vez a la semana tiene que ir a una reunión con los líderes de la ciudad del oeste para verificar el estatus de los proyectos que se están llevando a cabo.

 

Desde que June se encuentra a cargo de Lexa ha tenido que asistir a esta junta sin falta y dar un informe al respecto.

 

Pero June odia estas juntas, ya que no siente afinidad con estas personas, especialmente con el coronel Winston. Para June el coronel no es más que un militar acostumbrado a resolver los problemas utilizando la fuerza y las armas. Y está segura que si fuera decisión de él, Lexa ya estaría muerta.

 

La reunión es igual que siempre, cada quien da su reporte y su estatus pero al final cuando todos se despiden, Becca se acerca a June y le pide que se espere.

 

“June, necesito hablar contigo.”

 

Un poco nerviosa June responde, “Por supuesto.” Y camina para acercarse a Becca.

 

“¿Cómo ha estado Lexa?”

 

“Muy bien, ha mejorado mucho y prácticamente lleva una vida normal.”

 

“Y dime, ¿Ha recordado algo de su vida anterior?”

 

“No --- por supuesto que no.” La voz de June tiembla al responder.

 

Pero Becca se acerca y le dice, “Me entere que Lexa ha regresado al rio, pensé que te había quedado claro que no podía acercarse a Nueva Polis.”

 

En ese momento June se pone a un más nerviosa y piensa, _’Espero que no hayan visto a Clarke, espero que Becca no sepa que Lexa va al rio cada semana.’_ Toma aire y responde, “Es que es inevitable, por alguna razón Lexa siempre termina caminando cerca del rio y de Nueva Polis, es como si inconscientemente recordara que de ahí viene,”

 

“Interesante,” Becca responde llevando su mano a su barbilla, “Tal vez no debimos dejarte a cargo de Lexa ya que no la puedes controlar, tal vez debamos regresarla al laboratorio y seguirla estudiando.”

 

“No, por favor… ella no lo soportaría.”

 

“Bueno, si no quieres que pase eso” Becca se acerca a un más y le dice con una voz amenazante, “Sera mejor que la mantengas bajo control.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

June dejo la reunión con Becca bastante preocupada, sabe perfectamente de lo que Becca puede hacer pero sobre todo el coronel Winston es capaz de hacer. Así que por su mente piensa en cuál será la mejor forma de actuar después de las amenazas que recibió.

 

Pero lo único que se le ocurre es hablar con Lexa y decirle la verdad, al menos en parte. No le puede decir que Becca la amenazo con regresarla al laboratorio pero si le puede decir que les han prohibido acercarse al rio.

 

Al entrar a su casa puede ver a Lexa sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro.

 

“Hola.”

 

“Hola amor, como te fue en tu junta semanal.”

 

“Ya te imaginaras, tan tediosa como siempre… pero a pesar de eso me fue bien.”

 

June se acerca y le da un pequeño beso a Lexa quien sonríe y dice, “¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algo interesante que te hayan dicho?”

 

“Pues…” June duda por un momento, buscando las mejor forma de decirle lo que Becca le ordeno, “Si hay algo que debes saber, Becca me informo que reforzaran la vigilancia en el rio porque ha habido informes de que personas de Nueva Polis cruzaron la frontera.”

 

Lexa pregunta asustada, “¿Crees que vieron a Clarke?”

 

“No lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que nos mantengamos alejadas del rio por algún tiempo.”

 

June puede ver como Lexa baja un poco la mira y dice, “Okey, supongo que es lo mejor,”

 

“¡Hey! pero no te preocupes, yo se lo mucho que te gusta ir al bosque y al rio. Si quieres podemos ir hacia el Este, donde se encuentra la laguna cristalina.”

 

Lexa sonríe tímidamente y dice, “Creo que es mejor eso que nada.”

 

Finalmente June piensa, _’Al menos por el momento, creo que puedo mantenerla alejada del rio.’_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke está decidida a ver a Lexa una vez más pero sabe que no será fácil, después de la última vez es probable que Lexa no se acerque mucho al rio. Pero la rubia está convencida que puede obtener más información acerca de lo que le paso a Lexa, sabe que ha llegado la hora de actuar y recuperar a su amada de una vez por todas.

 

Hoy es el cuarto día consecutivo que Clarke cruza el rio esperando ver a Lexa pero no hay señales de ella, piensa que tal vez si se adentra un poco más en el bosque pueda encontrarse con ella aunque es algo muy peligroso. Las tropas de la ciudad del oeste podrían verla y dispararle sin hacer preguntas.

 

La rubia camina un poco más hasta llegar al lado de un gran árbol, ahí se sienta en una roca pensando en que es lo que puede hacer para volver a Lexa, sin duda después de la última vez June se puso celosa y tal vez haya hecho algo para ya no venir al rio. Sin tan solo pudiera ver a Lexa una vez más seria suficiente para hablar con ella e intentar hacerla recordar quien es. Lo que la rubia desea en este momento es solo una oportunidad más para hablar con Lexa.

 

De pronto Clarke escucha pasos detrás de ella, y sonríe pensando, _’Seguramente es Lexa, la suerte me sonríe otra vez.’_ Voltea para ver de quien se trata, pero para su sorpresa es June quien aparece frente a ella.

 

“Hola.” La rubia saluda un poco sorprendida.

 

“¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no debes cruzar el rio.”

 

“Quise venir a conocer un poco más el bosque.” Clarke trata de mostrarse insegura.

 

Pero June contesta tajantemente, “Anne ya no vendrá.”

 

Al escuchar esto la rubia cambia su postura y pregunta en un tono desafiante, “¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tú le dices que hacer?”

 

“Ella sabe que no debe hacer amigos con las personas de Nueva Polis, así que decidió ya no venir más al rio.”

 

Y en este momento Clarke decide que ya no soporta más, “¡Deja las tonterías niña, sé muy bien quien es Anne y lo que han hecho con ella!” La rubia comienza a caminar directamente hacia June de manera amenazante mientras le dice, “Así que tú y yo necesitamos tener un platica a solas.”

Pero en ese momento detrás de los arboles aparecer dos soldados armados y apuntándole, Clarke se detiene inmediatamente sorprendida. “¿Qué rayos?”

 

June es ahora quien se acerca y le dice de manera amenazante, “Esta es mi última advertencia, no quiero volverte a ver de este lado del rio, la próxima vez ellos dispararan a matar. Sabes muy bien que tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo porque tu estas invadiendo nuestro territorio.”

 

Clarke aprieta los puños de coraje, en este momento desearía tomar a June del cuello y preguntarle por Lexa, pero por el momento sabe que no puede hace nada más, ella sabía que esto podía pasar tarde o temprano.

 

Finalmente, mirándola a los ojos June le dice, “Da la media vuelta, lárgate y no regreses jamás.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

El regreso a Nueva Polis para Clarke fue bastante amargo, ahora que finalmente decidió enfrentarse a June las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba.

 

Ahora será mucho más difícil volver a ver a Lexa, si definitivamente Lexa tiene prohibido regresar a rio no hay muchas alternativas para volver a verla.

 

La rubia sabe que en este momento debe desquitar su coraje y camina al campo de entrenamiento, seguramente Echo se encuentra ahí entrenando con los demás soldados de Azgeda. 

 

Sin pensarlo toma una espada y le dice a Echo, “Necesito entrenar un poco.”

 

Un poco sorprendida de ver a Clarke tan temprano en los campos de entrenamiento, Echo también toma un espada y entra al círculo de entrenamiento, “¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?”

 

“Hoy tuve un mal día.”

 

“Pero si apenas es mediodía.”

 

Pero Clarke ya no responde y comienza atacar con la espada. Echo bloquea lo primeros ataques y logra derribar a Clarke.

 

“Estas desconcentrada. Dime ¿qué te pasa?”

 

“No me pasa nada,” La rubia responde mientras se sacude la tierra de su ropa.

 

Echo sonríe y dice, “¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que paso en el rio, y que aún no me has querido contar?”

 

Pero la rubia no responde, y casi gruñendo vuelve a atacar, pero Echo logra bloquear todos los golpes una vez más.

 

“Es solo que…” Pero la rubia no termina la frase.

 

“Tienes que decirme que te pasa Clarke, sabes muy bien que soy de las pocas personas que puede ayudarte en este momento.”

 

Y de pronto, como si se tratara de un rayo. Una idea cruza por la mente de la rubia, “Tienes razón, tu eres de las pocas amigas que me quedan y necesito de tu ayuda.”

 

Echo pregunta confundida, “¿Qué necesitas?”

 

La rubia Clava la espada en la tierra y le dice, “Necesito que me acompañes a ver a alguien, tal vez es la única persona que nos pueda ayudar.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke le conto a Echo todo lo que ha pasado desde que encontró a Lexa de nuevo, al principio Echo parecía no creerle, pero la rubia le mostro las cicatrices en la espalda del ataque del oso entre otras cosas.

 

Poco a poco Echo fue creyendo en las palabras de Clarke, hasta que quedo completamente convencida de lo que le estaba diciendo.

 

Pero lo que Clarke le dijo después la dejo completamente sorprendida, el plan de la rubia parece una locura, pero sin duda estará con ella a su lado.

 

En este momento las dos caminan por un gran pasillo que hace mucho tiempo no visitaban, pero que Clarke sabe que es el único lugar donde podrá encontrar ayuda.

 

Las puertas se abren de par en par y Clarke y Echo caminan hasta quedar frente a la figura de la única persona a la que Clarke le pediría ayuda para llevar a cabo este plan.

 

“Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Clarke. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?”

 

Mirándola fijamente la rubia dice, “Eva, necesito de tu ayuda.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Y para los que no han visto la selfie de Alicia y Eliza en la cama, aquí esta:

**De nada.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y si, Clarke viajo a Trishanakru para pedir la ayuda de Eva.
> 
> Notas:  
> Finalmente conocemos un poco acerca de que paso con Lexa, y que tanto sabe Becca.  
> Clarke confía en Echo, porque sabe que Echo es la única guerrera que la puede ayudar y es su amiga.  
> Y al final de cuenta June solo esta defendiendo lo que a su parecer es de ella..
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo veremos que es lo que Clarke necesita de Eva.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo.  
>   
>   
> 


	7. Quiero que seas feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finalmente hace algo para traer a Lexa de vuelta.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente:  
> Clarke trato de hablar con Lexa una vez mas, pero June salió de la nada y la amenazo.  
> Becca hablo con June sobre Lexa.  
> Clarke fue a Trishanakru a pedirle ayuda a Eva.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 6**  
  
  
  
  
Finalmente Clarke esta frente a la única persona que tiene los recursos para ayudarla, la única persona en la que Clarke confiaría para pedirle ayuda, Desde hace varios meses que la rubia no tiene contacto con Eva pero aun así está segura que la líder de Trishanakru estará dispuesta a ayudarla.

 

“Eva, he venido porque necesito tu ayuda.”

 

Eva se encuentra sentada en su trono mirando fijamente a la rubia, a sus lado se encuentra un par de guerreros que sin duda son sus guardaespaldas.

 

“¿Qué es lo que necesitas?” Eva pregunta con curiosidad.

 

Clarke mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta que aparte de los dos guardaespaldas hay 6 personas más presentes en el salón del trono. La rubia mira a Echo por un segundo y después dice, “Eva, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, ya que es una asunto de suma importancia.”

 

Eva guarda silencio por algunos segundos, después levanta su mano derecha y dice, “Todos, abandonen el salón del trono, ahora.”

 

Todos los guerreros de Trishanakru salen de la habitación, y ahora se encuentran solo Clarke, Echo y Eva.

 

Eva desciende del trono y camina hasta quedar frente a Clarke, “Debo admitir que me tienes intrigada, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hablar a solas?”

 

“Eva, sé que puedo confiar en ti, sé que tú también aprecias mucho a Lexa y es por eso que he venido a pedirte ayuda.”

 

“Tú sabes muy bien que consideraba a Lexa como una gran amiga, y cuando ella se entregó para salvarnos jure ayudarte a ti y Madi en lo que necesitaran.”

 

“Gracias por decirme eso, porque en verdad tu eres la única persona que puede ayudarme.” La rubia piensa por unos segundos como decirle su plan, “Eva, Lexa está viva y necesito tu ayuda para rescatarla.”

 

Evidentemente Eva se queda sorprendida, y un par de veces trata de responder pero no parece encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

 

Echo sonríe y dice, “Si, yo tuve esa misma reacción cuando Clarke me lo dijo.”

 

Cuando la líder de Trishanakru por fin logra articulara algunas palabras dice, “Clarke, no es que no te crea pero, ¿cómo sabes que Lexa está viva?”

 

“He hablado con ella, pero al parecer le borraron la memoria y no recuerda nada de quien era antes.”

 

Como era de esperarse Eva se queda callada, dudando de las palabras de Clarke. No es fácil asimilar este tipo de información.

 

“Eva, yo no te mentiría sobre algo tan importante, como lo es la vida de la mujer que amo.”

 

Eva cruza sus manos en la espalda, y con una voz firme dice, “Te creo Clarke, sé que no me mentirías sobre algo así.”

 

“Muchas gracias por creerme.” La rubia se siente aliviada al escuchar que Eva cree en ella.

 

Eva finalmente sonríe y dice, “Pero tienes que decirme un poco más, es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar y podamos platicar más tranquilamente.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Eva llevo a Clarke y Echo hasta un cuarto del otro lado del palacio, es el mismo cuarto donde planearon el viaje para buscar la ciudad perdida hace más de un año y medio. Ahí las tres mujeres se encuentran sentadas, conversando sobre lo que ha pasado el último año.

 

Al parecer Eva desconocía todo lo que le había pasado a Clarke, hasta ella solo habían llegado rumores al respecto, pero nunca indago más ya que siempre estuvo ocupada supervisando el camino que se construía entre Ashvi y Nueva Polis, así como las líneas de electricidad en la ciudad.

 

Tan pronto como Clarke termina de contar su historia y le dice todo lo que ha podido averiguar acerca de Lexa, Eva cruza sus piernas y pregunta, “¿Y cuál es el plan?”

 

“Planeo entrar a la ciudad del oeste junto con Echo, y raptar a Lexa. No pienso esperar más tiempo, una vez que Lexa este conmigo podré ayudarla a recuperar la memoria.”

 

“¿Qué es lo que requieres de mí?”

 

“Necesito al menos cinco de tus guerreros más fieles y más habilidosos,” La rubia mira a los ojos a Eva y le dice con mucha seguridad, “Sé que es mucho pedir, pero esta sería la única oportunidad que voy a tener para rescatarla.”

 

“Y luego, ¿qué pasara después?” Eva se inclina un poco hacia adelante y le dice, “Es decir, la rescatas ¿y que pasa luego?, No podrán vivir en Nueva Polis. Aún más, una acción como esa podría desencadenar una guerra entre la ciudad del oeste y Nueva Polis.”

 

“No planeo regresar a Nueva Polis,” La rubia responde tajantemente, “Buscaremos una forma de sobrevivir lejos de ahí y lejos de todo, solo Lexa, Madi y yo.”

 

Eva se queda mirándola fijamente sin decir nada, mientras que Echo le dice, “Yo también pienso que es una locura, pero aun así estoy dispuesta a ayudarla.”

 

Eva vuelve a recargarse hacia atrás y le dice, “De acuerdo, en dos días enviare a cinco de mis mejores guerreros, a algunos de ellos ya los conocen. Ellos les ayudaron en el viaje para llegar hasta aquí. Pero para ellos solo será una operación de rescate más, no sabrán nada acerca de Lexa.”

 

Clarke asiente y termina diciendo, “Muchas gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Los últimos dos días han sido de preparación para Clarke, no quiere que se le pase ningún detalle antes de salir rumbo a la ciudad del Oeste. El día de hoy es el día definitivo para ella, durante la madrugada se reunirá en el rio con los guerreros que Eva envío, ahí junto con Echo partirán para intentar rescatar a Lexa.

 

Pero la rubia no quería dejar de hablar con las personas que la han acompañado en los últimos meses, hace solo un par de horas charlo un poco con su madre. A pesar de todas las cosas han pasado desde que llegaron a la tierra, Clarke aún guarda un gran cariño por su madre y quería verla una vez más. Se despidió de ella de un abrazo sin decirle lo que planeaba hacer, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos años.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Por supuesto que otra persona de la que la rubia tenía que despedirse era de Raven, aun y cuando es su mejor amiga Clarke no planeaba decirle nada acerca de la operación para rescatar a Lexa. Si algo aprendió de la última vez es que estas operaciones deben mantenerse en secreto lo mejor posible.

 

Clarke se encuentra parada frente a la entrada de la casa de Raven, aun indecisa sobre que va a decir una vez que toque la puerta, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abre súbitamente y Ayako aparece frente a ella a punto de salir de la casa.

 

“Wow, perdón Griff,” Ayako ya le dice de la misma forma cariñosa que Raven, “¿Qué haces parada aquí afuera?”

 

“Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta,” Clarke contesta también sorprendida.

 

“Pasa, no te quedes ahí. Yo voy de salida pero Raven está en la sala,” Ayako se asoma adentro de la casa y le dice a Raven, “Cariño, Clarke vino a verte.”

 

“Dile que pase.” Raven grita desde adentro la casa.

 

Ayako abre la puerta de par en par “Pasa por favor.”

 

Clarke entra a la casa y camina hasta llegar a la sala, siempre le ha gustado el toque hogareño que Raven y Ayako le imprimieron a su casa. Sin duda Raven encontró en Ayako un alma gemela con la cual compartir todo sus gustos y vivir una vida juntas.

 

Raven se encuentra sentada revisando algunos planos sobre una mesa, “¿Qué hay de nuevo Griff?”

 

“Hola Rae,” Clarke se sienta frente a Raven, “¿Qué haces?”

 

“Estoy revisando algunos planos, estoy trabajando en un proyecto para llevar electricidad a un puesto de vigilancia a las afueras de Trishanakru.”

 

“Interesante,” Clarke hace una pausa, “Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no te digo lo mucho que significas para mí, gracias por ser mi amiga durante todo este tiempo.”

Raven levanta la mirada, deja los planos en la mesa y dice, “¿Qué rayos te pasa? Me estas asustando, nunca me habías dicho esas cosas.”

 

Clarke sonríe nerviosamente, “Es solo que hace mucho tiempo no hablábamos y compartíamos tiempo juntas.”

 

“Te conozco Griff, sé que algo te está pasando” Cuando parece que la morena intentara cuestionarla un poco más, se detiene y dice, “Pero también sé que me lo dirás a su debido tiempo. Solo espero que no hagas alguna locura.”

 

Clarke sonríe mientras piensa, _’Si tan solo supieras.’_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke platico con Raven por más de una hora, platicaron de anécdotas y vivencias que han tenido desde que llegaron a la tierra. Mientras camina por las calles de Nueva Polis, la rubia piensa que es increíble cómo ha evolucionado su relación, desde que descubrió que Raven eran novia de Finn y después tuvo que matarlo para lograr la paz entre los grounders y Arkadia. Todo eso en este momento pareciera que sucedió en otra vida, ahora parece solo un recuerdo distante, la vida termina definiendo los caminos que las personas siguen de manera misteriosa.

 

La noche comienza a caer y Clarke se dirige a su casa para cenar con Madi y Mina, pero sin darse cuenta se tropieza con alguien por ir distraída.

 

“Lo siento, no te vi.” Pero cuando Clarke levanta la mirada, frente a ella está la última persona que quisiera ver en este momento.

 

“Discúlpame tu a mí, yo iba distraída,” Octavia responde un poco apenada. 

 

Clarke se sorprende al ver a Octavia, pero solo la ve directamente y le dice, “No te preocupes,” Da la media vuelta y continúa caminando alejándose del lugar.

 

“Clarke, por favor… espera.”

 

La rubia se detiene, dudando si voltear o no, “¿Qué pasa?”

 

“¿Podemos hablar por un momento?”

 

“¿Qué quieres?” Clarke pregunta bruscamente volteando a ver a Octavia.

 

“No hemos podido hablar desde que peleamos hace un par de semanas… Clarke no quiero que seamos enemigas.”

 

“Debiste pensar eso antes de traicionarme.”

 

Octavia baja la mirada, “Sé que nunca me perdonaras por lo que hice ese día, pero en ese momento no sabíamos si sobreviramos. Nosotros buscábamos firmar un tratado de paz que salvaría la vida de miles de personas.”

 

“Aun así no dudaste en traicionarme.”

 

“Créeme que no fue fácil,” Octavia levanta la mirada, “Ese día hable con Lincoln antes de hacer algo, pero aun así no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tuve muchas dudas pero al final creo que hice lo correcto para el bien de nuestra gente.”

 

“O. Entiendo hasta cierto punto porque lo hiciste,” Clarke habla de una manera más calmada, “Pero las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes entre tú y yo. Y jamás volveré a confiar en ti.”

 

“Lo sé,” Octavia dice en voz baja, “Y créeme que no hay día que no me arrepienta por haber perdido tu amistad.”

 

Octavia da la media vuelta y se aleja caminando, mientras Clarke se queda pensativa por lo que acaba de pasar.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Un año antes:**

 

 

 

_Después de hablar con Clarke, Octavia se encuentra sentada en la sala de su casa indecisa sobre qué es lo que va a hacer. Clarke es su amiga y la ha ayudado desde el momento que llegaron a la tierra. Pero lo que Clarke va a intentar es muy peligroso, las negociaciones de paz entre la ciudad del Oeste y Nueva Polis están muy avanzadas, y algo como esto podría poner en peligro todo lo que se ha avanzado._

_“¿Qué te pasa?” Lincoln pregunta._

_“Clarke me acaba de pedir un favor, pero es un favor que podría poner en peligro a muchas personas.”_

_Lincoln se siente frente a Octavia y con una voz calmada le dice, “Por lo poco que he hablado con Clarke sé que es una mujer decidida y valiente, pero también un poco atrabancada, así que creo que entiendo tu preocupación, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?”_

_“Ella quiere entrar a la ciudad del Oeste junto con un grupo de guerreros y rescatar a Lexa.”_

_“Pero ¿cómo sabe ella donde esta Lexa?, o ¿cómo sabe si es que sigue viva?”_

_Octavia responde preocupada, “Esa es la peor parte, al parecer secuestraron a un soldado del Coronel Winston, y lo torturaron para obtener información.”_

 

//

 

//

 

_Octavia lo pensó durante varias horas pero finalmente decidió hablar con Indra, al final de cuentas es un asunto de seguridad que debe de tratarse con mucha cautela._

_Pero Octavia tiene miedo por como pueda reaccionar Indra ante tal información, pero espera encontrar alguna solución junto con su mentora. Ya que si Clarke logra entrar a la ciudad del Oeste y rescatar a Lexa no será sin algunas peleas y derramamiento sangre. Todo eso sin duda podría traer repercusiones y cancelar el tratado de paz._

 

//

 

//

 

_El coronel Winston se encuentra sentado en su oficina esperando noticias de sus soldados. Ya que pesar de que Becca quiere firmar un tratado de paz con Nueva Polis, el prefiere exterminarlos a todos. Dentro de su cabeza existe la idea de que no deberían de regalarles tierra a los invasores, para el solo son un estorbo que no debería existir._

_“¡Señor!” Un soldado entra casi corriendo a la oficina._

_“¿Qué pasa soldado?”_

_“Su plan funciono señor, al parecer Clarke secuestro a uno de nuestros hombres cerca de la frontera y planea ingresar a la Ciudad del Oeste para intentar rescatar a Lexa.”_

_El coronel Winston sonríe y se frota las manos, “Por fin podre tener a esa perra rubia entre mis manos, y destruirla.”_

 

//

 

//

 

_El coronel Winston entra a una sala de comunicación, donde se encuentran varios hombres escuchando mediante un radio y pregunta, “Muller , Qué tal funciona el dispositivo que implantamos en el soldado?”_

_“Funciona a la perfección señor,” Muller responde, “Hemos podido escuchar todas sus conversaciones.”_

_“¿Y qué es lo que averiguaron?” Pregunta el coronel._

_“La información falsa funciono, intentaran cruzar la frontera mañana por la noche.”_

_El coronel sonríe malévolamente y dice, “Manditos ilusos, los estaremos esperando.”_

 

//

 

//

 

_“Tenemos problemas señor”_

_“¿Qué rayos pasa?” El coronel pregunta al escuchar a uno de sus hombres._

_El mismo soldado responde, “Al parecer la líder de la Nueva Polis llamada Indra, contacto a nuestra líder Becca para hacer un trato.”_

_“¿Un trato?”_

_“Así es señor. Al parecer ellos mismos entregaran a Clarke para poder firmar un tratado de paz.”_

_El coronel golpea la mesa con todas sus fuerzas mientras maldice, “Maldita sea, seguramente Becca aceptara y se firmara el maldito tratado de paz, y no podré tener a Clarke en mis manos.”_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Presente:**

 

 

 

Hoy ha sido un día muy ocupado para Clarke, no solo platico son su mamá y con Raven, aparte tuvo una extraña conversación con Octavia. Es como si de repente todas las estrellas se alinearan.

 

Mientras la rubia se encuentra sentada en un sofá piensa en como en un par de horas tendrá que cruzar el rio una vez más, hace tan solo unos minutos Madi se fue a dormir después de cenar. Clarke quería decirle tantas cosas a su hija pero en este momento era imposible, pero si la misión sale bien, pronto Madi se volverá a reunir con Lexa y las tres podrán volver a ser una familia.

 

Pero primero Clarke tiene que hablar con Mina, necesita decirle toda la verdad y que es lo que tiene planeado, porque si las cosas salen mal y Clarke es capturada o algo peor, Mina tendrá que encargarse de Madi y cuidarla.

 

Clarke se levanta del sillón y camina hasta el cuarto de Mina, al entrar puede ver a Mina preparándose para dormir, “Hola, necesito hablar contigo.”

 

“Si, por supuesto,” Mina responde un poco sorprendida.

 

Clarke se sienta con Mina y le comienza a explicar todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas. Desde el día que encontró a Lexa por primera vez, sus posteriores encuentros y como fue a ver a Eva para pedirle ayuda.

 

Mina escucha atentamente todo lo que Clarke le platica, sin cuestionar nada. Desde que era doncella de Lexa ha estado acostumbrada a escuchar todo lo que pasa, pero rara vez da su opinión.

 

“¿Y qué piensas Mina?”

 

Mina parece estar procesando toda la información que acaba de recibir, “Entonces planeas ir a rescatarla.”

 

“Si, en una hora me reuniré con Echo y un grupo de guerreros que Eva nos envió para ayudarnos.”

 

“¿Ósea que lo intentaras hoy?”

 

Clarke casi podría sonreír al ver la cara de asombro de Mina, “Así es, si todo sale bien mañana por la mañana regresaremos con Lexa pero…” La rubia toma un poco de aire porque sabe que lo siguiente será complicado, “Si las cosas salen mal, si por algún motivo yo no regreso mañana. Necesito que te encargues de Madi.”

 

“Clarke, pero yo no sé si---“

 

“Si algo me pasa sé que ustedes dos estarán bien. Sé que mi madre las ayudara, aparte Eva me prometió que también vería por ustedes y las ayudaría en todo lo que necesitaran.”

 

“Okey,” Mina trata de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa forzada, “Honestamente espero que tú y Lexa regresen sanas y salvas.”

 

Clarke se acerca y la da un gran abrazo mientras le dice, “Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras en los últimos años.”

 

Después de despedirse de Mina, la rubia camina rumbo a la habitación de su hija, se detiene en la entrada mientras observa a Madi dormir tranquilamente. Un par de lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas mientras piensa en todo lo que podría pasar esta noche.

 

Se acerca a ella y sin despertarla le da un beso en la frente mientras susurra, “Te amo _ai strik natblida_.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke se encuentra sentada a las orillas del rio preparada para salir rumbo a la ciudad del Oeste, la rubia se vistió completamente de negro y se encuentra armada con una pistola y una espada. No lleva consigo ningún radio, esta será una misión sin comunicaciones.

 

“Sabía que serias la primera en llegar,” Echo se acerca y se sienta a un lado de Clarke, la espía de Azgeda se encuentra también vestida completamente de negro con dos espadas en su espalda.

 

Clarke sonríe al verla un poco ansiosa, “¿Es tu primera misión desde que recuperaste el movimiento en tus piernas verdad?”

 

“En efecto, he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo por este momento.”

 

Comienzan a escuchar pasos acercándose, inmediatamente Echo desenfunda sus espadas y Clarke se pone de pie. Frente ellas aparecen cinco guerreros.

 

“Heya Wanheda, somos los guerreros que Eva envía para ayudarte.” 

 

Clarke se relaja un poco, “Hola, gracias por venir.”

 

Clarke comienza a explicarles el plan y hacia donde tienen que ir, la rubia nunca ha estado en la ciudad del oeste pero la última vez que ingreso a territorio enemigo logro llegar hasta las orillas de la ciudad. De acuerdo a una conversación que escucho entre Lexa y June sabe que ellas viven en un pequeña villa a las afueras de la ciudad, así que su búsqueda comenzara ahí.

 

“Ya conocen el plan, tenemos aproximadamente diez horas para entrar a la ciudad del oeste, encontrar a nuestro objetivo y salir con ella.” La rubia ordena, “¡Vámonos!”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

El grupo atraviesa el rio y caminan lentamente, Clarke es la que tiene más experiencia en estos terrenos así que ella es quien lidera el grupo.

 

“Tengan cuidado,” La rubia dicen en voz baja, “La última vez fui atacada por un gran oso cerca de aquí.”

 

El camino es bastante tranquilo, al parecer no hay guardias vigilando la frontera, pero de pronto se escuchan ruidos.

 

Clarke hace una señal con la mano diciéndoles que se detengan, al escuchar voces el grupo inmediatamente trata de esconderse. Escalan distintos arboles justo a tiempo para ver cómo se acerca una patrulla de vigilancia caminando.

 

La patrulla consiste en dos soldados del coronel Winston armados.

 

Clarke escucha atentamente la conversación de los soldados.

 

Uno de los soldados dice, “Estos patrullajes son tan aburridos, nunca pasa nada interesante.”

 

“Pero ya conoces al coronel, siempre tan paranoico pensando que alguien nos va atacar.” Responde el otro soldado.

 

Los dos soldados continúan caminando hasta que desaparecen de la vista de Clarke y los demás.

 

Poco a poco bajan de los árboles y Echo dice, “Eso estuvo cerca, un solo disparo de esas armas y toda la ciudad estaría buscándonos.”

 

Clarke asiente y dice, “Tienes razón, debemos tener más cuidado.”

 

El grupo continúa caminando por un par de horas entre el bosque, hasta que a lo lejos comienzan a verse las luces de la ciudad del Oeste.  
Clarke sonríe y dice, “Por fin hemos llegado.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

“¿Y cuál es el plan a partir de este momento?” Pregunta uno de los guerreros de Trishanakru.

 

“Caminaremos hasta las orillas de la ciudad,” Responde Clarke, “Una vez ahí, ustedes nos esperaran y Echo y yo nos adentraremos y comenzaremos a buscar la casa de la persona que vinimos a buscar. Cuando encontremos la casa, de ser necesario regresaremos por ustedes finalizar la operación.”

 

Clarke piensa que talvez no será necesaria la ayuda de los guerreros, ya que ella y Echo pueden ser capases de rescatar a Lexa. Pero si las cosas se ven complicadas necesitara la ayuda de los guerreros de Trishanakru.

 

Continuando con su plan, Echo y Clarke comienzan a caminar entre la noche acercándose a las casas que se encuentran a las orillas de la ciudad.

 

“Clarke, ¿buscaremos casa por casa?” Echo pregunta.

 

“Es probable,”

 

“Pero eso podría llevarnos muchas horas,” Echo responde preocupada.

 

Clarke se detiene y dice, “No sé qué más podríamos hacer, ¿Tienes una mejor idea?”

 

Echo también se queda pensando por unos instantes, pero parece no tener otra ideas, “La verdad no se me ocurre que más podríamos hacer.”

 

“Entonces comencemos,” Clarke y Echo comienzan a caminar entre las casas buscando alguna pista o un indicio de donde podría estar Lexa.

 

Clarke y Echo se asoman por las ventanas de las casa, pero prácticamente todos se encuentran dormidos y con las luces apagadas. Después de media hora de búsqueda Clarke comienza a frustrarse y enojarse porque no han encontrado nada.

 

La rubia casi bufa de coraje, “Va a ser imposible encontrar su casa.”

 

Y como si se tratara de un espejismo se escucha una voz a lo lejos, “Gracias por acompañarme.”

 

Clarke puede ver a lo lejos a June despidiéndose de un par de personas, June se encuentra vestida con de enfermera. Al parecer acaba de terminar su turno en el hospital de la ciudad.

 

La rubia se acerca a Echo y le dice al oído, “Ella es June, hay que seguirla.”

 

Mientras June camina por la calle, Echo y Clarke la siguen a lo lejos hasta que June llega a una casa al final de la calle, abre la puerta y entra a la casa.

 

“¡Esa debe ser la casa!” Rápidamente Clarke y Echo llegan hasta colocarse a un costado de la casa.

 

“¿Qué hacemos?” Pregunta Echo.

 

La rubia comienza a explicar en voz baja, “Primero me asomare por la ventana para ver si Lexa se encuentra ahí, si solo están June y Lexa entraremos rápidamente. Mientras tú te encargas de June yo iré por Lexa y la inyectare con un tranquilizante para poder sacarla de aquí sin problemas.”

 

Echo asiente y le dice, “De acuerdo,”

 

Clarke camina un poco más, hasta llegar a la ventana. Se asoma lentamente para ver si Lexa se encuentra ahí. Al principio no ve nada, la luz se encuentra encendida y puede ver varios muebles en la sala.

 

De pronto aparece June caminando, sosteniendo un vaso en su mano derecha y lo que parecen ser una galleta en su mano izquierda.

 

A pesar de estar afuera de la casa Clarke alcanza a escuchar la voz de June diciendo, “No debiste esperarme despierta amor.”

 

En ese momento aparece Lexa caminando, vistiendo tan solo una blusa larga de color rosa que seguramente usa solo para dormir. Lexa se acerca June y le da un pequeño beso diciéndole, “Sabes que no me gusta acostarme hasta que estas en la casa.”

 

June coloca el vaso sobre una pequeña mesa para poder abrazar a Lexa mientras le dice, “Por eso te amo… prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado.”

 

Lexa sonríe y le dice, “Te lo prometo.”

 

Después de observar todo esto frente a sus ojos, una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de la rubia que da la media vuelta y con una voz casi quebrada dice, “Vámonos Echo, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.”

 

Sorprendida, Echo responde, “Pero, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estaba Lexa?”

 

“Si,” Clarke responde casi llorando, “Si estaba.”

 

“¿Entonces, qué pasa?”

 

Clarke comienza a caminar alejándose de la casa mientras Echo camina a su lado.

 

La rubia susurra, “Ella es feliz.”

 

Aun sin entender que pasa, Echo le dice, “Pero --- ¿y nos vamos a ir estando tan cerca de rescatarla?”

 

Clarke asiente diciendo entre lágrimas, “Si,” y finalmente suspira susurrando, “Tan solo quiero que ella sea feliz… Aunque no sea conmigo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Pero si ahora tienes_   
>  _Tan sólo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo,_   
>  _Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo,_   
>  _Quiero que seas feliz,_   
>  _Aunque no sea conmigo."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Notas:  
> Octavia de verdad estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había pasado.  
> Y como vieron, el coronel Winston había tendido una trampa para capturar a Clarke.  
> Ver a Lexa feliz fue algo que Clarke no esperaba, fue muy difícil para ella.  
>   
> Este es uno de esos capítulos que tenia planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.  
> Y díganme, ¿Qué opinan de la decisión de Clarke?


	8. Aunque no sea conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todavía hay esperanza...  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente:  
> Clarke intento rescatar a Lexa, fue a la ciudad del Oeste con un escuadrón de rescate.  
> Pero cuando finalmente llego a casa de June, vio a Lexa feliz y decidió dejarla ahí.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 7**  
  
  
  
  
_Anne está sentada mirando a su alrededor, pero todo es diferente. Porque en lugar de estar dentro de alguna de las instalaciones de la ciudad del oeste en este momento se encuentra en algo que solo podría describir como una tienda muy rustica._

_De pronto se da cuenta donde está sentada, es algo similar a un trono hecho de madera mientras que en sus manos sostiene una cuchillo. Todo esto es tan extraño, tan fuera de lugar que parecería ser otra vida._

_En ese momento entra a la tienda una mujer rubia, ‘Yo te conozco,’ Pero justo cuando Anne está a punto de hablarle el lugar cambiar por completo._

_Ahora se encuentra en un lugar subterráneo sentada en una mesa junto con muchas personas, al parecer están festejando algo. Y justo frente a ella puede ver la figura de la misma mujer._

_Pero una vez todo vuelve a cambiar, y ahora se encuentra sentada en el suelo recargada en un tronco, ‘¿Qué hago aquí?’ El lugar donde se encuentra es hermoso, está en medio de un gran bosque lleno de vegetación, pero algo pasa ya que en ese momento se da cuenta que no está sola. Justo a unos metros de ella se encuentra recostada una mujer, es la misma mujer rubia que vio antes._

_‘Yo te he visto antes, tu eres…“_

_La escena vuelve a cambiar, y ahora Anne se encuentra de nuevo en la misma tienda que antes, solo que ahora solo están ella y la misma mujer rubia._

_La mujer esta diciendo algo, pero Anne no puede concentrarse en lo que dice porque no puede dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos azules._

_Cuando por fin puede escuchar la voz de la mujer, la escucha decir frente a ella, “La vida debería ser más que simplemente sobrevivir.”_

_“¿Clarke?”_

  
  
  


 

Anne despierta súbitamente respirando muy acelerada y sudando. Inmediatamente June también despierta y le dice, “Amor, ¿Qué te pasa?”

 

“No lo sé,” Responde Anne aun tratando de tranquilizarse, “Tuve un sueño muy extraño.”

 

“¿Una pesadilla?”

 

Por un momento Anne piensa en decirle la verdad a su novia, pero después duda y le dice, “No lo recuerdo, fue un sueño muy extraño pero…”

 

“No preocupes amor, vuelve a dormir. Fue solo una pesadilla.”

 

Lexa asiente y vuelve a recostarse, “Si, fue solo un sueño.” Pero no puede reconciliar el sueño, aun con los ojos abiertos piensa en lo que acaba de soñar, era todo tan real. _’Definitivamente la mujer que vi en mis sueños era Clarke.’_

 

Mientras trata de dormir otra vez, una gran duda acaba de surgir en su mente.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Durante todo el camino de regreso Clarke no dijo una sola palabra a pesar de todos los intentes de Echo por hablar con ella. Lo único que le dijo es que iban de regreso a Nueva Polis.

 

La rubia piensa que no tiene sentido intentar rescatar a Lexa, al perecer ella es completamente feliz y vive sin preocupaciones. Clarke siente que no tiene derecho a quitarle esa vida de felicidad.

 

El sol comienza a salir en el horizonte mientras Clarke, Echo y los guerreros llegan hasta el rio. Una vez ahí, Clarke le agradece a los guerreros por su ayuda y se despide de ellos.

 

Después mira fijamente a Echo y le dice, “Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Echo, ya puedes ir a tu casa.”

 

Por un momento parece que Echo intentara cuestionarla, pero simplemente asiente y dice, “Se fuerte Clarke.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke regreso a su casa justo para ver a Madi ir a la escuela, Mina intento preguntarle qué había pasado pero la rubia simplemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

 

Después cuando por fin se quedó sola en su casa, comenzó a llorar. Lloro como hace más de un año no lo hacía, lloro hasta que se quedó dormida sollozando.

 

Cuando por fin despertó el sol se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, Clarke tomo un poco de agua y por fin tomo la decisión de hablar con alguien al respecto. La rubia sabe muy bien que a la única persona que podría platicarle todo lo que ha pasado es a Raven.

 

Así que después de tomar una ducha y limpiarse las lágrimas, Clarke se dirige a hablar con Raven.

 

Cuando Clarke llega hasta el lugar de construcción de la línea de electricidad puede ver a Raven hablando con Monty morando algunos planos.

 

Al principio Clarke duda en acercarse pero por suerte Raven levanta la mirada y la ve.

 

Inmediatamente Raven deja lo que está haciendo y camina en dirección a la rubia.

 

“Hola Griff, ¿qué milagro que vengas a visitarme al trabajo?”

 

“Rae, necesito habla contigo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte”

 

Raven inmediatamente se da cuenta que es algo serio y dice, “Por supuesto, ven acompáñame.”

 

Las dos caminan hasta donde se encuentras unas mesas de madera al aire libre que fueron puestas ahí para que los trabajadores comieran en las mañanas. El lugar es bastante agradable ya que se encuentra afueras de la ciudad y muy cercas del bosque.

 

Las dos toman asiento, una frente a la otra y Raven le dice.

 

“Por fin me vas a decir que Rayos te está pasando, primero me dices que Lexa está viva. Después te desapareces por días, después apareces en mi casa otra vez como si te estuvieras despidiendo para siempre. Me preocupas Griff.”

 

“Rae, lo que pasa es que,” La rubia toma un poco de aire y le dice, “Fui a rescatar a Lexa.”

 

“¡Wow!” Raven levanta las manos en señal de sorpresa, “¿Cómo dices?”

 

“Como lo escuchas, Echo, yo y un grupo de cinco guerreros que Eva envío fuimos hasta la ciudad del Oeste para rescatar a Lexa.”

 

“¿Y qué paso? ¿Dónde está Lexa?”

 

“Llegamos hasta la casa donde vive junto con la mujer llamada June, pero…” En ese momento la rubia no puede más y rompe en llanto, “Ella es feliz, Lexa es feliz. No tengo derecho a quitarle esa felicidad, porque ni siquiera me recuerda.”

 

Raven se acerca y la abraza para consolarla, “Griff, no sé qué decirte. Se lo difícil que debe ser para ti.”

 

“La amo mucho Raven, pero realmente quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Este día sin duda no ha sido normal para Anne, desde que se levantó por la mañana ha tenido una extraña sensación. Las palabras que la mujer rubia le dijo en sus sueños no dejan de dar vueltas por su cabeza.

 

_’¿Pero quién es esa mujer? Sera Clarke’_

 

Y una vez más mientras camina Anne termina acercándose al bosque, es algo que no puede controlar simplemente el bosque parece atraerla inconscientemente. Es como si el bosque la llamara, como si en una vida anterior ella y el bosque hubieran sido uno solo. 

 

Por supuesto que Anne recuerda que no debe acercarse al bosque, pero aun así decide acercarse al rio que divide las ciudades. Con cuidado evita las patrullas que se encuentra vigilando el bosque y camina hasta llegar al rio.

 

Una vez ahí se detiene a pensar que hay algo en Clarke que sin duda se le hace familiar. Clarke tiene tatuajes muy similares a los de ella, también nadie en la ciudad del oeste tiene tatuajes.

 

_’Tal vez yo también venga de Nueva Polis.’_

 

Luchando contra el sentido común Anne decide cruzar el rio por primera vez, necesita ver cómo es que viven las personas en Nueva Polis, ¿cómo son? ¿Cuáles son sus costumbres? Tal vez así lograra entender un poco más esta extraña atracción hacia estas personas.

 

Después de cruzar el rio camina con cuidado, sabe muy bien que no debe ser descubierta. Pero al parecer no hay patrullas de este lado del rio vigilando, así que decide acercase a la ciudad.

 

Cuando se acerca un poco más ve por primera la ciudad, es una ciudad muy moderna similar a la ciudad del Oeste. Pero aun así hay algo extraño que no cuadra, las personas que habitan la ciudad no parecen ser para nada originarios de esta ciudad.

 

Anne recuerda que June le dijo que las personas de Nueva Polis venían de los territorios del Este, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar nada más. Ella siempre supuso que los territorios del Este eran similares a los del Oeste pero al verlos se da cuenta de que no es así.

 

Estas personas parece más a gusto viviendo en el exterior y estando cerca de la naturaleza, Anne ve a los niños jugando en los árboles y los matorrales. A varios guerreros entrenando combates al aire libre, es como si estas personas fueran completamente diferentes a las de la ciudad del Oeste.

 

Anne se mantiene escondida detrás de unos árboles a las afueras de la ciudad, observando a los niños jugar cuando de pronto ve a una pequeña niña que se le hace conocida.

 

“Es la niña que salve en el rio.” Y sonríe al pensar que al salvarla le pudo dar una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

 

Sin duda a Anne le gustaría vivir con estas personas, ya que parecen mucho más compaginadas con la naturaleza.

 

De pronto a lo lejos puede ver una cabellera rubia acercándose a donde se encuentras los niños jugando.

 

_’Clarke’_

 

A lo lejos puede ver como la rubia se acerca y abraza a su hija, es una escena tan conmovedora que Anne no puede derramar una lágrima. Una sensación muy extraña se apodera de Anne, algo que no recuerda haber sentido jamás en su vida, es un sensación de ternura y compasión, como si las personas a las que se encuentra observando formaran parte de su vida.

 

De pronto como si se tratara de un antiguo recuerdo, a su mente llega un nombre _’Madi.’_

 

Y justo en ese momento puede leer los labios de Clarke diciendo el nombre de Madi. 

 

_’¿Cómo supe que la niña se llamaba Madi?’_

 

En ese momento un extraño recuerdo viene a su mente, puede ver a Madi diciéndole, _’Nomon, nunca nos abandones por favor.’_

 

Y otra palabra aparece en su mente, solo que esta vez quien se lo dice es Clarke, _’Reshop Heda’_

 

Pero Anne no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, _¿Qué significa Nomon? ¿Qué significa Reshop Heda?’_

 

Son tantas las dudas que Anne decide regresar a la ciudad del Oeste, pero ahora está casi segura que ella tiene algo que ver con las personas de Nueva Polis. Pero sobre todo ahora siente que Clarke y Madi significan algo para ella.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

June camina por el edificio de investigaciones y desarrollo de la ciudad del Oeste, una vez más ha tenido que ir a una de esas juntas de seguimiento. Afortunadamente esta vez no tuvo que hablar con Becca o con el coronel Winston.

 

Pero en ese momento su suerte cambiar una vez más, “June, espera.” Becca se acerca caminando hacia ella.

 

“Hola señora Becca.” June contesta nerviosamente.

 

“¿Cómo ha estado Lexa?”

 

“Bien, ya hable con ella y prometió no acercarse más al rio.”

 

“Sabes, cuando me pediste hacerte cargo de ella confié en ti,” Becca se acerca un poco más, “A pesar de que la mayoría de las personas en el consejo querían deshacerse de ella. Pero pensé que después de todo Lexa merecía una segunda oportunidad.”

 

“Y siempre le estaré agradecida por eso.”

 

“No me falles June, no me falles si es que de verdad aprecias a Lexa.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Anne por fin se encuentra de vuelta en la ciudad del Oeste, camina apresurada por las calles ya que le prometió a June que la vería a la salida del centro de investigaciones y desarrollo.

 

Por suerte al parecer llego temprano, y puede ver a June platicando con Becca. Anne solo ha visto a Becca un par de veces pero realmente sabe poco de ella. Solo sabe que es la líder suprema de la ciudad y que de acuerdo a June es la mujer más inteligente que existe, pero hay algo en Becca que le causa un escozor en la piel que no puede describir. Es como si Becca significara algo para ella, como si Becca y ella tuvieran algún tipo de conexión.

 

En ese momento Anne se da cuenta que Becca ya la observo y se acerca a saludar a su novia quien también la ve.

 

“Hola amor.” Anne la saluda con un beso.

 

“Hola.”

 

Anne hace un pequeña reverencia y saluda a Becca, “Buenos días.”

 

“Buenos días Anne, hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo te has aclimatado a la ciudad?”

 

“Estoy bien gracias, la ciudad es hermosa y todos me han recibido de maravilla.”

 

“Excelente.” Becca se queda mirándola fijamente, como si se sintiera orgullosa o algo similar, “Saben, mañana será un gran día. Por fin podremos a prueba el reactor de energía ilimitada después de casi un año de investigación.”

 

Anne sonríe un poco extrañada, pero June inmediatamente dice, “Esas son grandes noticias.”

 

Pero Becca se acerca a Anne y coloca su mano sobre su hombro, y despidiéndose dice, “No lo hubiéramos logrado sin su ayuda.”

 

Becca se aleja y Anne se queda pensando y dice en voz baja, “Sin mi ayuda.”

 

June se acerca y le dice, “Vamos a casa, hoy ha sido un día muy largo.”

 

Esa misma noche Anne volvió a soñar sobre la mujer rubia de ojos azules y despertó a media noche, solo que esta vez está segura que esa mujer es Clarke. Lo que aún no logra descifrar es cuál es su relación con ella, realmente ella alguna vez formo parte de la civilización de Nueva Polis.

 

Son demasiadas preguntas que rondan por su cabeza mientras trata de volver a conciliar el sueño.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue un capítulo corto, porque es una preparación para lo que sigue.  
> El siguiente capítulo sera mucho mas largo y con mucha acción
> 
> Notas:  
> Lexa se dio cuenta que tiene mucho mas en común con los habitantes de Nueva Polis.  
> Ya que ella siempre se ha sentido como un extraño en la ciudad del Oeste.  
>   
>   
> 


	9. Tu eres mi mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aun hay esperanza para Clarke.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente:  
> Lexa tuvo algunos sueño y recordo ciertas cosas.  
> Así que Lexa decidió ir a Polis para ver como vivía la gente ahí.  
> En Polis vio a Madi y Clarke y eso hizo que recordara mas cosa.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 8**  
  
  
  
  
Es un nuevo día en Nueva Polis, como todas las mañanas Clarke se levanta temprano para desayunar junto con Madi y Mina. La rubia va al baño y lava su cara, en ella aún puede ver los rastros de sus ojos hinchados después de haberse quedado dormida llorando una vez más.

 

A pesar de que ha decidido dejar que Lexa sea feliz al lado de June, no ha sido fácil sobreponerse a perder a Lexa definitivamente. Tal sea momento de empezar una nueva vida tal y como su madre se lo dijo hace un par de semanas, volver a empezar sin Lexa a su lado.

 

Después de lavarse la cara la rubia se siente en la mesa donde ya se encuentra Madi desayunando.

 

“Hola mamá.”

 

“Hola cariño, buenos días Mina.”

 

“Buenos días,” Mina también la saluda y le sirve un poco agua junto con pan.

 

“Gracias,” Clarke comienza a comer y sonríe un poco al ver como su hija juega con la comida.

 

El resto del desayuno transcurre de forma normal, y después de comer Madi se alista para ir a la escuela. Clarke la despide con un beso en la mejilla y la mira alejarse junto con Mina.

 

Ahora viene la parte difícil del día, donde Clarke tiene que enfrentar a sus demonios internos. Durante la tarde es más fácil porque regularmente se la pasa entrenando con Echo, pero en el día siempre tiene que encontrar algo que hacer, así que decide ir al hospital para hablar con su mamá y ver en que puede ayudarle. Tal vez sea el momento de regresar a aprender un poco de medicina.

 

La rubia camina por las calles de Nueva Polis, mientras camina a lo lejos ve como Echo va saliendo de una de las tiendas donde surten lo necesario para el día, como pan, agua, leche, etc.

 

Al parecer Echo olvido surtir los víveres el día anterior, Clarke sonríe un poco mientras se acerca para bromear un poco con ella.

 

Justo cuando la rubia esta por hablare se escucha un gran estruendo, y después la tierra comienza a temblar por algunos segundos. El estruendo fue tan grande que Clarke estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

 

Enseguida Echo se acerca y le da la mano, “¿Qué fue eso?”

 

“No lo sé.” Responde la rubia, “No creo que haya sido en la ciudad, al parecer el ruido vino de más lejos.”

 

En ese momento las dos mujeres observan una gran columna de humo a lo lejos.

 

Echo ve a Clarke y le dice, “¿Si sabes que se encuentra en esa dirección verdad?”

 

“Si, es la ciudad del Oeste.” 

 

La rubia comienza a sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, una gran sensación de intranquilidad comienza a apoderarse de ella.

 

Al darse cuenta, Echo le pregunta, “¿Qué pasa Clarke?”

 

“Necesito ir.”

 

“¿A dónde?”

 

“Necesito ir a la ciudad de Oeste a ver a Lexa, tengo un mal presentimiento.”

 

Echo se acerca a ella y le dice, “Clarke, tienes que calmarte.”

 

“No, tengo una mal presentimiento… tengo que ir a ver que paso.”

 

Pero Echo la toma del brazo, “Clarke, sé que en este momento muchas cosas pasan por tu mente. Pero tienes que pensar detenidamente lo que vas a hacer.”

 

Clarke la mira directamente a los ojos y le dice, “Voy a ir a la ciudad del Oeste, y Echo --- necesito saber que Lexa está bien.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Por más que lo intento, Echo fue incapaz de persuadir a Clarke para que fuera a la ciudad del Oeste.

 

Clarke regreso a su casa, tomo sus espada y su arma y se puso la misma vestimenta que uso la última vez que cruzo el rio. La rubia se apresuró para llegar al rio antes de que Indra decidiera si enviaba a los scouts a investigar, ya que la explosión fue tan grande que llamo la atención del consejo de Nueva Polis y se llamó a una reunión de emergencia.

 

Justo cuando llega al rio, mira a su alrededor para ver si no hay nadie. Definitivamente tiene que apresurarse antes que alguien más llegue a la frontera. Sigilosamente la rubia cruza el rio y cuando se detiene para pensar cual será el mejor camino para continuar, escucha una voz.

 

“Sabía que no tardarías en llegar.”

 

“Echo, me asustaste.”

 

Echo sonríe y le dice, “Cuando te vi correr de regreso a tu casa, sabía que nada te detendría. Así que decidí acompañarte.”

 

“Muchas gracias por venir.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Conforme Clarke y Echo avanzan por el bosque acercándose a la ciudad, se percibe un extraño olor a químicos. Ese olor le recuerda a Clarke un poco los experimentos que realiza en clase mientras estudiaba en el Arca.

 

“Huele muy extraño,” Echo le dice mientras caminan por el bosque, “No solo a madera quemada. Es un olor que nunca había percibido.”

 

“Ese olor no es de un incendio normal,” Responde la rubia, “No sé qué clase de experimentos están haciendo pero seguramente algo les salió mal y causo la explosión.”

 

Después de unos cuantos minutos más caminando, Clarke y Echo por fin pueden ver a lo lejos la ciudad de Oeste. Definitivamente algo grave paso ya que se pueden escuchar sirenas y mucho ruido.

 

“Echo, necesitamos escabullirnos y---.“

 

_**“BOOM”** _

 

Una nueva explosión sucede en ese momento, la explosión es tan grande que Clarke y Echo caen al suelo arrojadas por la fuerza de la explosión.

 

Con los oídos aun silbándole, Clarke logra ponerse de pie para ir a ver a Echo quien parece estar bien aunque un poco aturdida. Poco a poco la rubia comienza a recobrar la audición mientras trata de hablar con Echo.

 

“Tenemos que ponernos de pie, algo muy grave paso en la ciudad.”

 

Con dificultad y sacudiendo su cabeza, Echo se pone de pie. “En ninguna campo de batalla había escuchado una explosión de tal magnitud.”

 

“Esa no fue una explosión causada por algún arma,” Clarke señala hacia un lugar específico en la ciudad, “Ese Edificio en llamas fue el lugar de la explosión.”

 

“Está del otro lado de la ciudad.”

 

La rubia se toma un tiempo para pensar en que debe de hacer, la casa de Lexa y June está a la afueras de la ciudad. Tal vez si van a su casa y verifican que Lexa está bien bastaría para estar tranquila.

 

“Vamos a la casa de Lexa, después vemos que hacemos.”

 

Clarke y Echo caminan con cuidado hasta las afueras de la cuidad donde se encontraba la casa de Lexa y June, pero al parecer todo el lugar esta vacío. 

 

“Es como si hubieran evacuado a las personas, el lugar está vacío.”

 

“¿Qué hacemos?” Pregunta Echo.

 

Una vez más Clarke se encuentra en una encrucijada, puede regresar a Nueva Polis o puede quedarse y averiguar si Lexa se encuentra bien, y finalmente decide, “Vamos a inspeccionar un poco más.”

 

Arriesgándose bastante las dos mujeres comienzan a caminar por la ciudad, algunas personas algún se encuentran huyendo hacia el este, pero nadie parece prestarles atención ya que todos están más preocupados por ponerse a salvo.

 

Conforme se acercan al lugar de la explosión comienzan a ver más edificios derrumbados o a punto de derrumbarse, el olor a quemado impregna completamente el ambiente y el calor comienza a aumentar.

 

Clarke observa como varias personas incluyendo los soldados intentan ayudar a los lesionados, hay mucha confusión y nadie parece estar coordinando las labores de rescate.

 

“Clarke, va a ser imposible encontrar a Lexa entre todo este desastre.”

 

La rubia sabe que Echo tiene razón, al parecer hay personas atrapadas en los edificios y hay personas ayudando a rescatarlas. Alunas personas gritan por ayuda pero al parecer los servicios de rescate no se dan abasto.

 

“No nos podemos ir aun Echo, debemos buscar un poco más.”

 

Arriesgándose caminan un poco más acercándose al epicentro de la explosión, de pronto frente a ellas aparece una mujer cubierta de polvo cargando a una persona diciendo, “¡Ayuda por favor!”

 

Clarke y Echo se voltean a ver, y la rubia decide acercarse pero para su sorpresa la mujer que está pidiendo ayuda es Lexa.

 

“Clarke, ¿Qué haces aquí?”

 

La rubia se queda paralizada por unos segundos hasta que Echo también se acerca y dice, “Hemos venido a ayudar.”

 

Por fin Clarke se da cuenta que la mujer que se encuentran en los brazos de Lexa es June y pregunta, “¿Qué paso?”

 

Lexa comienza a explicar con voz agitada, “June vino a ayudar a los heridos después de la primera explosión, pero cuando ocurrió la segunda explosión todos los cuerpos de rescate que se encontraban en el lugar fueron afectados y muchos están heridos.”

 

Clarke se acerca para revisar a June, quien abre los ojos y con una voz muy débil dice, “Creo que estoy gravemente herida.”

 

Clarke se quita su chamarra, la coloca en se suelo para usarla como almohada y dice a Lexa, “Recuéstala, necesito revisarla.”

 

Lexa la coloca en el suelo, cuando Clarke comienza a revisarle sus signos vitales se da cuenta de una gran herida que June tiene en el cuello y otra en un costado.

 

“¿Clarke eres tú?” June parece por fin reconocerla.

 

La rubia levanta la mirada, pero no sabe que decir. June se encuentra gravemente herida y es posible que muera en cualquier momento.

 

Un silencio se apodera del lugar, nadie parece querer decir nada hasta que June dice, “Clarke, debes llevarte a Lexa.”

 

Al escuchar estas palabras Clarke se sorprende inmediatamente, “¿Cómo dices?”

 

“El día de hoy comenzaron los experimentos con el nuevo generador de energía infinita, pero las cosas salieron mal.” June responde tosiendo un poco y con una voz aún más débil June continua, “Debes sacar a Lexa de la ciudad,”

 

Lexa no parece comprender que está pasando y se acerca a June preguntando, “¿Quién es Lexa?”

 

“Tú --- tú eres Lexa,” June responde, “Perdón por no decírtelo antes. Perdón por engañarte y no decirte quien eres en realidad.” Después de decir esto June voltea a ver a Clarke diciendo, “Ella es Clarke, es tu verdadero amor… nunca dejaste de decir su nombre aun y cuando casi perdías la conciencia.”

 

“Lo que dices --- es tan ---.“ Lexa trata de articular algunas palabras pero no puede.

 

June toma la mano, “Vete con Clarke, regresa con tu gente y…”

 

_‘BANG’_

 

“¡June!”

 

Una bala atraviesa el pecho de June y muere en ese instante.

 

“Sabía que esa niña no era de confiar.” El coronel Winston se encuentra parado con una pistola en su mano, “Becca nunca debió dejar a Lexa con vida, y mucho menos con esta débil niña.”

 

Lexa grita de dolor y coraje al ver cuerpo de June, mientras que Clarke se levanta lentamente mirando a Echo tratando de descifrar que es lo que van a hacer.

 

El coronel Winston se mantiene parado apuntándoles y sonriendo le dice a Clarke, “También sabía que no te podías mantener lejos, que tarde o temprano regresarías como la última vez.”

 

Lentamente Clarke se coloca entre el coronel y Lexa y Echo lleva trata de llevar su mano hacia uno de sus cuchillos, pero el coronel les ordenas, “No se muevan, aquí van a morir las dos levanten las manos.”

 

Echo levanta las manos, pero Clarke sujeta a Lexa con mano derecha y dice suplicándole, “Por favor, no le hagas nada. Ella es inocente.”

 

“Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar de ti, tus suplicas.” Con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando fijamente a la rubia le dice, “No quiero trucos, acércate junto con Lexa.”

 

En este momento Clarke duda sobre cómo actuar, así que decide acercarse lentamente aun sujetando a Lexa por la cintura con su mano derecha. 

 

Cuando se encuentran frente al coronel, él saca unas esposas y la coloca sobre la mano derecha de Clarke y cuando está a punto de colocarla en la mano izquierda de Lexa se escucha otro disparo.

 

_’BANG’_

 

El coronel Winston se dobla de dolor mientras Clarke sonríe con una pequeña pistola en su mano izquierda, “Se te olvido que soy zurda.”

 

La rubia coloca la pistola en la frente del coronel y sonriendo le dice, “Este es tu fin, ya no volverás a molestarnos.” Y con un disparo en la frente termina con la vida del coronel.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Después de dispararle al coronel, Clarke abrazo a Lexa con todas sus fuerzas. Como si fuera la primera vez que la abrazara en su vida, “Te extrañe tanto mi amor.” Pero al sentir la reacción de Lexa la rubia se separa un poco de ella, por supuesto se olvidó que Lexa no la recuerda, “Lo siento, sé que no me recuerdas.”

 

“Aunque no lo creas, si te recuerdo…” Lexa toma las manos de Clarke, “Recuerdo tu rostro y el de tu hija. Son como el recuerdo de una vida pasada, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti.”

 

Una vez más una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la rubia, “Sabía que en algún lugar de tu mente aun había un recuerdo de mi.”

 

Echo interrumpe con un sonido limpiándose la garganta, “No es por interrumpir este reencuentro, pero los disparos seguramente alertaron a los soldado y no tardan en venir.”

 

Pero Lexa voltea a ver el cuerpo de June, “No podemos dejarla aquí sola.”

 

Echo responde tajantemente, “Tenemos que hacerlo si queremos salir con vida de aquí.”

 

Al escuchar esto, Lexa se acerca a June se pone de rodillas frente a ella y le da un beso en la frente y le susurra algunas palabras.

 

Después de despedirse del cuerpo de June, Lexa se pone de pie y le dice, “Ya podemos irnos.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Las tres mujeres no perdieron tiempo y salieron de la ciudad inmediatamente, el camino es largo de regreso hasta Nueva Polis.

 

Pero por en la cabeza de Lexa aún hay muchas preguntas, y mientras huyen apresuradamente pregunta, “¿Entonces mi nombres es Lexa?”

 

Clarke asiente, “Así es, tu eres Lexa kom Trikru, comandante de los 13 clanes y el amor de mi vida.”

 

Lexa se queda callada, es mucha información para procesar en tan poco tiempo, “Comandante de los 13 clanes.”

 

“Sé que son muchas cosas las que no recuerdas, pero te prometo que hay una explicación para todo.”

 

“Ok, puedo esperar… pero solo hay una cosa que quiero saber,” Lexa la mira fijamente y le dice, “El tatuaje de tu espalda, ¿te lo hiciste por mi verdad?”

 

La rubia sonríe y se ruboriza un poco, “Si, hace un par de años en Polis tú me llevaste con el mejor artista de tatuaje de la ciudad y el plasmo en mi espalda la escena de mi llegada a la tierra y a ti esperándome.”

 

“Wow, eso es hermoso, ¿Y entonces debes saber que significa mi tatuaje? ¿Me lo hice para ti?”

 

Clarke se piensa detenidamente en cómo responder, tal vez Lexa está esperando una historia similar a la suya, “Ese tatuaje te lo hiciste antes de que nos conociéramos.”

 

“Oh, entiendo.”

 

Echo interrumpe diciendo, “Chicas, sé que se están poniendo al corriente pero tenemos que apresurarnos.”

 

“Pero no te preocupes,” Clarke sonríe un poco y acaricia el cabello de Lexa, “Tendremos mucho tiempo para ponernos al corriente.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Finalmente llegan a las orillas del rio cuando aún es de noche, las tres mujeres se detienen un poco a descansar y recuperar el aliento.

 

Echo se acerca al rio y bebe un poco de agua, después se acerca a Clarke y dice, “¿Y cuál es el plan a partir de este momento?”

 

“El mismo que teníamos la última vez, Lexa y yo huiremos lejos de aquí.”

 

“¿Qué?” Echo pregunta sorprendida.

 

“No quiero quedarme en Nueva Polis, son muchas las razones pero principalmente porque al ver a Lexa con vida todas las personas se acercarían a ella y querrán preguntarle que paso, el consejo seguramente querrá saber cómo la rescatemos, la cuestionaran y querrán que sea la misma persona que eran antes de entregarse a Becca.” Clarke ve a Lexa quien se encuentra bebiendo un poco de agua del rio y dice, “No puedo hacerle eso, ella no tiene idea de todo lo que ha pasado, tantas cosas la abrumarían y tal vez terminaría huyendo de todas formas.”

 

Echo parece entender las razones de Clarke, y pregunta, “Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer?”

 

“Quiero que me ayudes,” La rubia comienza a explicar, “Necesito que vayas a mi casa y hables con Mina, ella sabe acerca de Lexa y lo que planeábamos hacer. Quiero que le digas lo que paso hoy y que junto con Madi vengan a encontrarme en el camino que lleva a Trishanakru. Y por último quiero que me traigas una mochila que está debajo de la cama de mi cuarto por favor.”

 

Echo asiente y le dice, “De acuerdo Clarke, nos veremos ahí en una hora.”

 

“Muchas gracias Echo.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke y Lexa caminaron por la orilla de Nueva Polis hasta llegar al camino que lleva a Trishanakru, durante varios minutos las dos se sentaron en silencio. Por un lado Clarke no sabe cómo hablarle a esta Lexa, es decir es su Lexa pero no tiene los recuerdos que compartieron desde que se conocieron y Clarke no quiere presionarla a que recuerde. Y por otro lado Lexa nerviosa sin saber que decir.

 

Por fin Lexa se decide a hablar, “Así que yo era la líder de una coalición.”

 

“No solo eras la líder, eras amada y respetada por la mayoría de las personas.”

 

“Sabes, tengo algunos recuerdos de mi sentada en una especie de trono de madera hablando con diferentes personas y dando órdenes.”

 

Clarke sonríe al escuchar que Lexa al menos recuerda algo de su vida anterior, “Seguramente son los recuerdos de las audiencias que tenías casi todos los días con los embajadores, y efectivamente ese era tu trono.”

 

Con curiosidad Lexa pregunta, “¿Dónde sucedía todo eso? No era en Nueva Polis verdad?”

 

“No, era en una antigua ciudad llamada Polis. En esa ciudad tu vivías en una torre y desde ahí gobernabas… era realmente hermoso ese lugar.”

 

“¿Y qué le paso?” Lexa pregunta.

 

“No sé qué tanto sepas o que tanto te hayan dicho, pero hace aproximadamente una año y medio tuvimos que huir por que se acercaba una ola destructiva a la ciudad. Muchas personas murieron pero nosotros logramos escapar.”

 

Lexa se queda pensando, como tratando de recordar, “Es por eso que llegamos hasta este lugar, al final de cuentas estábamos buscando refugio.”

 

La rubia asiente, pero cuando está a punto de decir algo más se escuchan ruidos de pisadas acercándose. Clarke se pone de pie y empuña su espada lista para defenderse. 

 

Afortunadamente de entre la maleza aparece Echo, seguida por Mina y Madi.

 

Echo dice levantando las manos, “Solo somos nosotros, tranquila.”

 

Clarke se relaja y guarda la espada, la rubia está a punto de explicar lo que está pasando pero justo en ese momento Madi ve por primera vez a Lexa. 

 

“¡Nomon!” Madi corre rápidamente hasta donde se encuentra Lexa y mientras llora la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, “Nomon, ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿Dime que eres tú?”

 

Sorprendida Lexa la abraza pero sin decir una sola palabra.

 

Al ver la reacción Madi dice, “¿Qué pasa?”

 

Clarke se acerca y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Madi, “Si es tu Nomon, solo que sus recuerdos están un poco borrosos, y no recuerda exactamente quién es.”

 

“¿Nomon?” Lexa pregunta, “He escuchado esa palabra en mis sueños.”

 

Sonriendo Clarke le responde, “Significa mamá.”

 

Sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos Lexa dice, “¿Entonces yo soy tu mamá?”

 

Volviéndola a abrazar Madi le dice, “Si, tu eres mi Nomon.”

 

Esta vez Lexa responde de una manera más afectiva y abraza a Madi una vez más, después la carga en sus brazos y le dice, “Creo que entonces soy una mujer afortunada.”

 

En ese instante Mina se acerca y con lágrimas en los ojos le dice, “Hola Heda, no puedo creer que estés con vida.”

 

“Hola.” Lexa responde nerviosamente una vez más, “¿Heda?”

 

Clarke sonríe al ver la confusión una vez más en el rostro de Lexa, “Significa Comandante.”

 

“¿Por cuantos nombres soy conocida en este lugar?”

 

Todos sonríen al escuchar a Lexa, es como si todo lo malo que ha pasado en los últimos meses se borrara por completo al verla con vida.

 

Lexa habla un poco con Mina, quien le dice que ha sido su doncella durante la mayor parte de su vida. Madi también le habla sobre lo mucho que la ha extrañado. Poco a poco Lexa parece acostumbrase a hablar con ellas.

 

Después de algunos minutos Clarke decide decirles cual es el plan a seguir, Mina no duda en mostrar su descontento pero Clarke le dice que es mejor que ella se quede en Nueva Polis, que continúe con su vida y forme una familia.

 

Clarke no quiere arrastrar a alguien más a la vida que posiblemente les espera. 

 

Clarke abraza a Mina y le dice, “Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Mina, fuiste una gran amiga y siempre te recordare.”

 

Entre lágrimas Mina responde, “Fue un honor servirlas.”

 

Después Mina se acerca Madi y le da un besos en mejilla, “Pórtate bien _ai strik natblida_.”

 

Por ultimo Mina se acerca a Lexa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, “Reshop Heda, fue un honor estar a tu lado todos estos años.”

 

Mientras Mina se despide de Madi y Lexa, Echo se acerca a Clarke y le dice, “Supongo que este es el adiós, espero que lleguen a salvo a Trishanakru y logren hablar con Eva.” Después le entrega la mochila que Clarke le pidió y algunos víveres para el camino.

 

“Muchas gracias Echo, fuiste una gran amiga.” La voz de la rubia se corta un poco y le dice, “Cuando pase algún tiempo, por favor dile a mi madre que estoy bien… y también dile a Raven que fue la mejor amiga que pude encontrar en esta tierra.” Con lágrimas en los ojos finamente le dice, “Y cuida a Bellamy, como sabes es un poco impulsivo pero confió que lograras mantenerlo calmado y por el buen camino.”

 

Con lágrimas en los ojos Echo le dice, “No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de todos,” Después extiende su brazo para despedirse.

 

Clarke también extiende su brazo y ambas se despiden mientras Echo le dice, “Que nos volvamos a ver.”

 

“Que nos volvamos a ver.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke, Lexa y Madi caminaron durante toda la noche hasta Trishanakru. La camina fue algo surrealista por muchos motivos, para Clarke fue un poco gracioso ver como Madi no se soltaba de la mano de Lexa, y ella a su vez se mostraba un poco sorprendida por el cariño que Madi le mostraba. Pero esta caminata también hizo que Clarke se diera cuenta de una cosa, no será fácil volver a establecer una relación como la que tenían antes ya que para Lexa todo esto sigue siendo extraño. Sin duda Lexa tiene recuerdos de ellas pero aun así será complicado que vuelva a recordar cómo eran las cosas antes, y hay un gran riesgo de que no recuerde en su totalidad lo que era su vida junto con Clarke y Madi.

 

Pero la rubia sabe que tiene mucho tiempo para intentar que Lexa vuelva a ser quien era antes, y aun y si nunca vuelva a ser la misma persona, Clarke está dispuesta a volverla a enamorar como ya lo hizo alguna vez.

 

Para cuando por fin llegan a Trishanakru Madi ya se encuentra dormida en los brazos de Clarke, el viaje fue muy cansado para la niña pequeña que finalmente el sueño la venció. Mientras el sol de la mañana comienza a aparecer Clarke espera que puede hacer contacto con Eva sin causar mucho alboroto.

 

Cuando Clarke le pidió ayuda a Eva para rescatar a Lexa la primera vez, parte del plan era que cuando regresara a Trishanakru Clarke iba a hacer contacto con uno de los guardias del palacio y decirle una contraseña para que este fuera a hablar con Eva. La rubia espera que el guardia aun siga con estas instrucciones y pueda contactar a Eva.

 

“¿Entonces este lugar es Trishanakru?” Lexa pregunta.

 

“Si, la líder de este clan es amiga tuya y prometió ayudarnos en cualquier cosa que necesitemos.” Clarke se detiene y mira a Lexa, “Sabes, creo que sería mejor que usaras una capucha para que nadie te reconociera,” La rubia saca de la mochila una chamarra y se la entrega a Lexa, “Usa esto, creo que será suficiente para que pases desapercibida.”

 

Lexa se coloca la capucha y sonríe, “Jamás pensé que debería disfrazarme para que la gente no me reconociera.”

 

“No te preocupes, solo será mientras estemos en la ciudad.” Clarke se sorprende al ver lo fácil que Lexa se adapta a pesar de que todo le debe parecer extraño, “Te prometo que solo será por un momento.”

 

“No te preocupes, de alguna extraña manera todo esto me parece bastante familiar.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Afortunadamente el guardia se encontraba justo en el lugar donde Eva prometió, Clarke hablo con él y le dijo la contraseña para poder hablar con Eva. En este momento Clarke, Madi y Lexa se encuentran en un pequeño establo esperando por Eva. Madi aún está dormida acostada en un poco de paja que se encontraba en el suelo mientras que Clarke y Lexa se encuentran sentadas frente a frente comiendo un poco de fruta.

 

“Ayer cuando dijiste mi nombre, dijiste Lexa kom Trikru.”

 

La rubia sonríe al ver que Lexa definitivamente quiere saber quién es ella realmente, “Lexa es tu nombre, kom Trikru quiere decir que perteneces al clan de los bosques.”

 

“¿Pero qué idioma es ese?” Lexa pregunta.

 

“Se llama Trigedasleng, es un idioma que todos los clanes hablan y en el que tú eras una experta.”

 

Lexa encoje un poco los hombros y en voz baja dice, “Espero que toda esa información aún se encuentre en mi mente…. En algún lado.”

 

“No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo eso está en algún lugar de tu mente, y si por algún motivo lo olvidaste por completo yo te ayudare a aprenderlo de nuevo.”

 

“Gracias…” Lexa se sonroja y dice, “Supongo que realmente yo significo mucho para ti.”

 

“Tú eres mi mundo Lexa kom Trikru.”

 

De pronto, por la puerta del establo aparece la figura de una mujer con capucha, “No lo puedo creer, realmente eres tu Lexa.” La mujer se descubre la cabeza y sonríe, “Es un honor verte de nuevo viaje amiga.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Por algunos segundos Eva no podía creer que Lexa estuviera con vida, era todo como un sueño para la líder de Trishanakru. Por supuesto que Clarke tuvo que decirle todo lo que había pasado, como hubo una explosión en la ciudad de Oeste y Clarke fue con la intención de rescatar a Lexa. Eva escucho atentamente toda la historia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Eva trato de convencer a Clarke de que se quedaran en Trishanakru, de que trataran de iniciar una nueva ahí pero la rubia se negó rotundamente. Clarke explico que no podían iniciar una nueva vida en Trishanakru ya que sería el primer lugar donde las irían a buscar, aparte las personas reconocerían a Lexa inmediatamente y jamás podría pasar desapercibida.

 

Al final de cuentas Eva entendió las razones de Clarke pero antes de que partieran les dio suministros, así como algunos cuchillos y un arco para cazar.

 

Se despidió de ellas deseándoles la mejor de las suertes y con el deseo de volver a verlas en un futuro. 

 

Ahora comienza la parte difícil del camino para Clarke, Lexa y Madi.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Han pasado seis días desde que Clarke, Madi y Lexa huyeron de la civilización y se refugiaron en los terrenos al Este de Trishanakru. Ahí el daño por el _praimfaya_ no fue tan severo como en otros lugares y aún hay bastante vegetación y algunos animales salvajes.

 

Clarke encontró una cueva en la cual pudieron establecerse al menos por algún tiempo, y es ese lugar han comenzado a vivir. 

 

Al principio Lexa se mostró un poco temerosa por todo lo que estaba pasando, para ella vivir al aire libre no es algo que recuerde pero poco a poco ha comenzado a sentirse más cómoda. A parte cada día que pasa comienza a recordar pequeños detalles de su vida al lado de Clarke.

 

En este momento las tres mujeres se encuentran sentadas alrededor de una fogata adentro de la cueva ya que ha comenzado a llover esta tarde, Clarke ha esperado durante varios días para mostrarle algo a Lexa pero no ha encontrado el momento correcto.

 

Pero decidida busca dentro de su mochila un hoja de papel, “Lex, hay algo que he querido mostrarte desde hace días.”

 

Lexa se muestra un poco sorprendida y dice, “¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?”

 

“Es algo que hice para ti hace un par de años.” 

 

La rubia le entrega el papel a Lexa, quien lo desdobla. Su rostro cambia completamente al ver lo que contiene la hoja que se encuentra en sus manos, “¿Soy yo?”

 

“Si, eres tú.”

 

Madi se acerca un poco a Lexa para ver el dibujo, “Wow, que hermoso dibujo mamá.”

 

Clarke se sonroja un poco y dice, “Lo hice una tarde cuando estábamos en la torre en Polis, tú te quedaste dormida leyendo un libro. Yo me encontraba dibujando algunos bocetos pero cuando te vi dormida tan tranquilamente no resiste el dibujarte.”

 

Lexa la mira fijamente, y casi susurrando le dice, “Me gustaría recordar todos esos momentos de los que me hablas, sé que se encuentran en algún lugar de mi mente… “ Una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de Lexa.

 

“No llores Nomon,” Madi se acerca más a Lexa y le da un gran abrazo.

 

Hay un pequeño silencio hasta que Lexa les dice, “Tal vez ayudaría un poco si me contaran algunas historias de cómo eran nuestra vida juntas.”

 

Lo primero que viene a la mente de Clarke es decirle, “Tal vez te gustaría escuchar la historia de cómo nos conocimos, no es la más romántica pero creo que te podría ayudar a recordar.”

 

“Esa historia ya la conozco.” Madi interrumpe.

 

“¿Quién te la conto?” Clarke pregunta un poco sorprendida.

 

“Nomon me la conto cuando escapamos de Polis cuando la ola de destrucción del _praimfaya_ casi nos mata. Aunque me hizo prometer que nunca te diría que ya me había contado esa historia.” Madi baja un poco la mirada apenada.

 

Inmediatamente Lexa les dice, “En mi defensa, no tengo recuerdo al respecto.”

 

Las tres mujeres comienzan a reír un poco, es la primera risa que comparten juntas desde que Lexa regreso.

 

Cuando terminan de reír, Madi dice entusiasmada, “Aunque la historia que siempre he querido escuchar es la de su primer beso.” 

 

Lexa sonríe pícaramente y dice, “Esa historia se escucha interesante.”

 

Aun entusiasmada Madi dice casi suplicando, “Si mamá, cuéntanos esa historia. Cuéntanos como fue la primera vez que la besaste.”

 

“Para ser honestos fue tu Nomon quien me beso a mí.”

 

Lexa abre los ojos de par en par, “¿Fui yo quien te beso primero?”

 

Clarke asiente y sonriendo le dice, “Si, tú me besaste primero. Y la verdad me sorprendiste muchísimo. Hasta antes de ese momento yo no pensaba que tu sentías algo por mí.”

 

“¿Y dónde estaban cuando te beso?” Madi pregunta.

 

“En su tienda, justo antes de atacar Mount Weather.”

 

“Ósea que te lleve hasta mi tienda y te bese,” Lexa ve a Madi y le dice, “Al parecer soy una mujer de iniciativa.”

 

Madi la abraza y le dice, “Siempre lo has sido Nomon.”

 

Clarke se ríe y les dice, “Pero no fue así, es decir no fue un momento romántico que planeaste con anticipación. Fue algo que paso en el calor del momento…” Clarke hace una pausa y después dice, “Aunque pensándolo bien si fuiste tú quien me mando a llamar para hablar contigo a solas en tu tienda.”

 

“Lo vez, tenía todo planeado _hodnes_ ”

 

Clarke pregunta sorprendida, “¿Cómo me llamaste?”

 

La morena responde también con un poco de asombro, “mmm… _hodnes,_ pero no sé qué significa realmente esa palabra.”

 

Una lágrima se forma en la pupila de Clarke que le responde, “Significa _mi amor._ ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esperaban que esto pasara?
> 
> Notas:  
> Lexa no dudo en irse con Clarke porque ya había tenido los sueños donde se acordó de ella, aparte escucho la verdad de la boca de June y del coronel Winston.  
> Lexa le dijo a Madi la historia de como conoció a Clarke en el capítulo 24 de "Tu y yo podríamos ser felices."  
>   
>   
> La siguiente semana no habra nuevo capítulo porque me tomare algunos días de vacaciones.  
>   
>   
> 


	10. Memorias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Lexa y Madi tratan de adaptarse a su nueva vida.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente:  
> Hubo una gran explosión en la ciudad del Oeste.  
> Clarke y Echo fueron a ver si todo estaba bien y a buscar a Lexa.  
> El Coronel Winston las descubrió, mato a June e intento matarlas a ellas.  
> Finalmente Clarke fue quien lo asesino y huyeron de la ciudad.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 9**  
  
  
  
  
Han pasado tres meses desde que Clarke, Lexa y Madi abandonaron Nueva Polis y decidieron vivir solas lejos de la civilización. Durante este tiempo las cosas han sucedido de manera bastante normal, usualmente Clarke sale de casería por las mañanas cada tres días para conseguir el alimento mientras Lexa se queda cuidando de Madi en una cueva que han adaptado como un hogar temporal.

 

También un par de veces s por semana Clarke va a pescar a un pequeño estanque escondido de agua cristalina que encontraron hace un par de semanas.

 

Durante estos meses Clarke ha tratado de cooperar para que Lexa recuerde quien es, una de las cosas que se le ocurrió a la rubia fue entrenar con ella. Y al parecer la memoria muscular de Lexa sigue intacta, ya que la morena ha logrado aprender rápidamente las técnicas de combate y en poco tiempo pudo derrotar Clarke en el entrenamiento.

 

Otra cosa que sin duda ha mejorado es la relación entre Madi y Lexa, las dos han logrado establecer de nuevo esa relación madre e hija que Madi tanto deseaba, Clarke disfruta al verlas platicar y sonreír juntas después de tanto tiempo separadas. 

 

Sin embargo una de las cosas que Clarke aún no ha logrado es acercarse a Lexa, durante estos tres meses las dos han mantenido una relación bastante cordial pero las cosas no son como eran antes. Lexa aún no derriba esa barrera que mantiene alrededor de la rubia, ya que durante este tiempo han pasado poco tiempo a solas, ni siquiera se han tomado de la mano y mucho menos se han besado, es como si esa parte de la mente de Lexa se mantuviera guardada bajo llave y la morena aun no pudiera desbloquearla.

 

Por su parte Clarke tampoco ha querido forzar a Lexa a recordar su pasado, ella sabe que puede ser un proceso largo y complicado pero está dispuesta a esperar. La rubia le cuenta todos los días las historias que vivieron juntas, algunas veces Lexa parece recordar algunas cosas pero otras veces es como si le estuviera contando algún cuento de otra vida.

 

Todo este proceso ha sido desgastante para Clarke, cuando sale a cazar sola a veces no puede más y rompe en llanto por unos segundos. Es tan difícil tener a Lexa tan cerca y no poder besarla y abrazarla, para ella pareciera como si todo esto se tratara de una cruel broma del destino.

 

Pero aun y con todas las dificultades la rubia está decidida a no claudicar en su misión de volver a estar con Lexa como antes. Sin importar los meses o años que le pueda llevar esta misión.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke camina de regreso a la cueva después de pescar en el estanque, fue un buen día ya que pudo pescar 5 grandes pescados para la comida y la cena.

 

A veces durante estas caminatas a solas la rubia piensa en que habrá pasado con sus amigos y su madre, ¿ellos la estarán buscando? ¿Cómo estará su madre? O ¿Qué habrá pasado en la ciudad del Oeste después de la explosión?

 

Cada vez que comienza a pensar en sus amigos la rubia solo desea que se encuentren bien y que la vida haya mejorado en Nueva Polis.

 

Cuando por fin llega a la cueva, Clarke coloca los pescados al lado de una pequeña fogata que siempre se mantiene encendida y se dirige el fondo de la cueva donde Madi se encuentra jugando con un par de muñecas que trajo de Nueva Polis mientras que Lexa parece que está practicando el lanzamiento de cuchillos.

 

La rubia observa como Lexa logra atinar en el centro del blanco la mayoría de las veces, sin duda esto es parte de la memoria muscular que parece estar intacta en Lexa.

 

Lexa por fin la mira y le dice, “Creo que en realidad si era muy buena lanzando cuchillos.”

 

Sonriendo la rubia responde, “Eras la mejor.”

 

Al verla llegar Madi la saluda, “Hola mamá.”

 

“Hola cariño, traje la comida.”

 

Madi se levanta y camina hacia la fogata, “Pondré más leña en el fuego para cocinar los pescados.”

Mientras Lexa recoge los cuchillos le dice a Clarke, “Creo que ya estoy lista para salir a cazar contigo mañana, aparte creo que Madi puede cuidarse sola por un par de horas.”

 

“Estoy de acuerdo, mañana por la mañana saldremos a cazar juntas.” Clarke piensa que es una buena oportunidad para pasar un rato a solas con Lexa y tratar de hacer que recuerde un poco más.

 

Después de preparar la comida y sentarse juntas a comer el pescado, las tres mujeres platican un rato y ríen al escuchar las historias de Madi. Estos momentos son los que hacen que Clarke obtenga la energía para seguir luchando por el amor de Lexa, sabe que aun si Lexa no logra recordar todo lo que vivieron, ella tratara de volverla a enamorar como ya lo hizo una vez.

 

A Madi la venció el sueño después de un par de horas después de comer, así que Clarke comenzó a limpiar un poco la cueva y los restos de comida. 

 

Lexa la observa por unos minutos y de la nada pregunta, “¿Quién es Titus?”

 

Al escuchar ese nombre, a Clarke se le caen las cosas que traía en los brazos, “¿Titus?”

 

“Supongo que si sabes quién es.”

 

Durante estos meses Clarke le ha platicado a Lexa acerca de muchas cosas, sobre todo de cómo era la vida en Polis, le ha hablado sobre Anya, Aden, Ryder, incluso sobre Gustus pero jamás ha mencionado el nombre de Titus, “Si lo conocí, pero ¿por qué me preguntas sobre él?”

 

“Su nombre vino a mi mente la noche anterior.”

 

Clarke respira profundamente, camina un poco y se sienta enfrente de Lexa, “¿Qué es lo que deseas saber sobre él?”

 

Lexa contesta rápidamente, “Todo lo que me puedas decir, realmente no recuerdo casi nada sobre él. En mis sueños solo vi su rostro hablándome.”

 

“Por donde empiezo,” Y honestamente Clarke no sabe por dónde empezar, “Titus era… pues él era casi como un padre para ti, él fue quien ayudo a entrenarte y a prepararte para convertirte en Heda. Pero después también fue un consejero y te ayudo a mantener el control sobre los 12 clanes.”

 

Lexa se queda en silencio por unos segundos, “¿Y qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Sobrevivió la ola de destrucción que destruyo Polis?”

 

“El murió algunos meses antes. Él --- es algo complicado.”

 

Lexa se acerca un poco y le dice casi suplicando, “Por favor, dime que paso con él. Tal vez me ayude a recordar más cosas.”

 

La rubia sabe que Lexa tiene razón, que toda esta información puede servir para que recupere un poco más la memoria, “Desde el momento que yo conocí a Titus, él jamás aprobó nuestra relación. Titus siempre te aconsejo que te mantuvieras alejada de mí, para que tus sentimientos no interfirieran con tu habilidad para ser líder.”

 

“Ahora entiendo las palabras que escuche en mi sueño.” Lexa baja la mirada y dice en voz baja, “En mis sueños Titus me dijo, el amor es una debilidad.”

 

Clarke no puede evitar hacer un sonido de desaprobación y dice, “Parte de sus enseñanzas era que Heda debería de permanecer ajena a cualquier sentimiento y solo concentrarse en comandar a su pueblo.”

 

“Ahora entiendo, ¿Y cómo fue que murió?”

 

“Según me platico Murphy, Titus se suicidó después de que te creyó muerta. Prefirió morir antes de entregar el poder a Ontari de Azgeda.”

 

Lexa parece sorprendida al escuchar todo esto, “Sin duda era un sirviente fiel.”

 

Al escuchar esto, Clarke no puede evitar decirle, “Tan fiel que intento asesinarme con tal de deshacerse de mí para que no influyera en tus decisiones.”

 

“¿Cómo dices?” Lexa pregunta sorprendida.

 

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, a Clarke no le queda más opción que explicar, “Titus intento asesinarme y culpar a Murphy. Para que tú le declararas la guerra a mi pueblo.”

 

“¿Es en serio lo que me dices?”

 

“Sé que todo se escucha muy cruel, pero así era la vida dentro de la coalición. Siempre había alguien planeado asesinarte y tomar el poder, siempre había alianzas formándose y destruyéndose por conveniencia. Al final de cuentas en su retorcida forma de pensar Titus solo quería protegerte.”

 

Lexa se queda callada, pensando en todo lo que acaba de escuchar, pareciera dudar si quiere saber más de su pasado o no.

 

Al verla cabizbaja, Clarke le dice, “Sé que tu vida no anterior no parecería ser muy buena, pero créeme había buenos momentos.”

 

“Tan solo quisiera poder recordarlos.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Durante la siguiente semana la vida continúa siendo de lo más normal, una de las cosas que Clarke decidió hacer fue enseñarle a Madi a pelear. Todas las noches Madi, Lexa y Clarke entrenan juntas, mientras más entrenan Lexa parece mejorar en sus habilidades. Al parecer esa parte del cerebro de Lexa quedo intacta.

 

Al entrenar juntas han logrado estrechar aún más el lazo entre ellas. Ahora es cuando por fin Clarke entiende el lazo que se forma entre maestro y aprendiz, y porque los grounders veneran tanto este tipo de relación.

 

Mientras observa a Madi y a Lexa entrenar juntas a la rubia se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro. Es como si se estuviera cerrando un ciclo. A pesar de todo, la vida aun ofrece buenos momentos.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Al amanecer de un nuevo día Clarke y Lexa se preparan para ir a pescar al estanque una vez más. Desde hace un par de días Clarke ha observado que Lexa se comporta un poco raro, como quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreve. La rubia espera que al pasar un tiempo a solas Lexa por fin tenga la confianza de decirle que es lo que le pasa.

 

Al llegar al estanque las dos se sientan sobre una gran roca donde colocan todo lo necesario para guardar a los peces después de capturarlos. 

 

Mientras pasan el tiempo esperando por algún pez Lexa decide comenzar la conversación, “Sabes, desde hace días tengo un sueño recurrente.”

 

“¿Algún otro recuerdo?” Clarke pregunta causalmente.

 

“No lo sé, pareciera ser un recuerdo pero…” Lexa se queda callada.

 

“¿Pero?”

 

“No te lo había querido decir por todo lo que más dicho que paso entre nosotros. Pero si quiero recuperar mi memoria es necesario platicarte este sueño.”

 

Ahora si Clarke está realmente intrigada por el sueño de Lexa, “¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste?”

 

“Soñé con una mujer, Ella --- su piel era de color oliva y su cabello era rizado y largo.” Lexa parece pasar un poco de saliva y baja la mirada, “Ella y yo estábamos juntas --- es decir juntas en la cama y yo...”

 

“¿El nombre de esa mujer era Costia?”

 

Lexa levanta la mirada, “Si, su nombre era Costia.”

 

Clarke sonríe y le dice, “No tienes de que avergonzarte, Costia fue tu primer amor mucho antes de que yo llegara a la tierra.”

 

“¡Oh! ahora entiendo.” La morena no puede evitar sonrojarse.

 

“Realmente no se mucho de ella, solo que tú la amaste mucho.”

 

Mientras mira al estanque Lexa le dice, “Supongo que ella murió.”

 

“Así es, recuerdas que te he hablado de la reina Nia.” La rubia piensa muy bien sus siguientes palabras, “Pues al parecer ella la secuestro y --- ella la asesino.”

 

Lexa dice un tono casi de enojo, “¿Por qué todas las historias de mi vida terminan con alguien muerto? Es como si atrajera a la muerte.”

 

Clarke no puede evitar reírse al escuchar a Lexa, es como si se estuviera escuchando ella misma después de saber que le habían apodado _Wanheda,_ “En realidad es a mí a quien me apodan comandan de la muerte. Pero no todas tus historias tienen finales trágicos, es cierto que hemos sufrido mucho en estos años pero también es cierto que hemos pasado muchos buenos momentos.”

 

“Sé que lo que me dices es cierto Clarke, pero tengo mucho miedo de haber perdido esos recuerdos para siempre. No puedo creer que mi vida haya sido solo tratar de sobrevivir.”

 

Clarke se acerca a ella, toma su mano y le dice, “Te voy a decir lo mismo que dije aquella vez en tu tienda antes del ataque a Mount Weather. La vida debería de ser más que solo sobrevivir. ¿No nos merecemos algo mejor que eso?” 

 

La mirada de Lexa cambia repentinamente como si algo se hubiera despertado dentro de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dice, “Tal vez sí.” Después se a acerca lentamente a la rubia hasta quedar a solo centímetros de ella, La toma suavemente por la parte de atrás del cuello y lentamente comienza a besarla.

 

Al principio Clarke parece sorprendida pero después responde al beso que por tanto tiempo ha esperado.

 

Cuando por fin separan sus labios, Lexa la mira fijamente y acariciando el pelo de la rubia le dice, “Tal vez no recuerde todo lo que pasamos juntas Clarke, pero hay algo que si pude recordar y es que te amo.”

 

“¿De verdad?” La voz de Clarke es tan débil que casi parece un suspiro.

 

Lexa asiente y susurrando le dice, _“Ai hod yu in Clarke kom Skaikru.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas finalmente parecen estar funcionando para Clarke, Lexa por fin parece estar recordando quien es, pero las cosas aun pueden ser difíciles.
> 
> Solo un capítulo mas mis queridos lectores.  
> Tengo muchas notas que quiero compartirles pero eso sera en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Ha sido un largo viaje, y espero que me acompañen a presenciar el final.  
> He planeado este final por un par de años y espero no decepcionarlos.  
>   
>   
> 


	11. Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conclusión de la historia.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 10**  
  
  
  
  
**Trece años después:**  
  
  
  
  
“¿Por qué debemos regresar a este lugar? ¿Qué cosa tan importante hay ahí que debemos buscar?”

 

“Creo que es más por el valor sentimental que representa.”

 

El joven que camina con un rifle en la mano y una lanza en la espalda responde un tanto frustrado, “Si tiene tanto valor, ¿por qué esperamos tanto tiempo para regresar?”

 

“Supongo que había cosas más importantes que atender en Nueva Polis”

 

“La verdad no le encuentro sentido en venir hasta acá.”

 

“Eres muy joven para recordarlo, pero Arkadia alguna vez fue nuestro hogar,” El hombre mira hacia atrás y después dice en voz baja, “Y es mejor que guardes silencio, si no quieres que el general Bellamy te escuche y nos regañe.”

 

Los dos hombres continúan caminando, ellos son los que se encuentran al frente del grupo de soldados y guerreros de los cuales Bellamy se encuentra a cargo.

 

“Guarden silencio y caminen, estamos cerca de llegar,” Bellamy les ordena con voz firme, mientras camina sosteniendo un rifle en sus manos

 

“Este lugar se ve tan diferente desde la última vez que lo vi,” Echo camina al lado de Bellamy observando lo diferente que todo se ve, es como si el bosque hubiera desaparecido y vuelto a renacer. 

 

A comparación de la última vez que estuvieron es territorio Trikru, ahora hay menos árboles y menos vegetación, y el terrero es mucho más sinuoso y con pendientes.

 

“Han pasado quince años, es normal que todo se vea tan diferente.” Bellamy observa a Echo por el rabillo del ojo y dice, “Sigo insistiendo en que Donny debió venir con nosotros.”

 

Inmediatamente Echo voltea y con una mirada retadora le dice, “Nuestro hijo aún muy joven para venir a una excursión de esta magnitud, no quiero ponerlo en peligro.”

 

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Bellamy le responde, “Hey, él también es mi hijo, pero jamás pensé que la mejor guerrero de Azgeda sería tan sobre protectora. Según recuerdo a ti te entrenaron abandonándote en un busque por varios días.”

 

“Solo porque yo sufrí mucho en mi entrenamiento no quiere decir que nuestro hijo tiene que pasar por lo mismo.”

 

Mientras continúan caminando Bellamy observa a su lado derecho, y puede ver a Monty y Harper caminando junto con algunos guerreros, “Tal vez tengas razón, Monty y Harper tampoco quisieron traer al pequeño Jasper a esta misión.”

 

Justo en ese momento pueden comenzar a distinguir a lo lejos la estructura del Arca, Bellamy se siente aliviado al darse cuenta que el Arca sobrevivió la ola de destrucción del _praimfaya._ “Estén atentos, estamos cerca llegar a nuestro destino.”

 

Mientras continúan caminado muchos más arboles comienzan a atravesarse en su camino, al parecer esta zona es mucho más parecida a lo que era el antiguo territorio Trikru.

 

“Solo espero que el arca está intacta y podamos---“

 

En ese momento, desde los arboles caen varios guerreros sosteniendo lanzas y amenazándolos.”

 

“¿Qué demonios?” Bellamy levanta sus manos y grita, “Tranquilos, no disparen, no queremos comenzar una batalla.”

 

“Parecen guerreros Trikru,” Echo dice en voz baja.

 

Uno de los guerreros que cayó desde los arboles les dice gritando, “¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?” 

 

Bellamy se sorprende al escuchar que hablan español, pero les dice aun con las manos en alto, “Somos exploradores, venimos desde el Oeste. Este lugar solía ser nuestro hogar.”

 

“No nos interesa, ¡váyanse de aquí!”

 

“Por favor, venimos en paz.” Ahora es Echo quien intenta negociar, “Solo queremos ver en qué condiciones se encuentra la estructura que se ve a lo lejos.”

 

Los guerreros parecen dudar un poco, y el que parece ser el líder les dice, “Esa estructura es nuestra, no tenemos por qué permitirles el acceso.”

 

“Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo,” Por la mente de Bellamy pasan varias opciones, pero decide optar por la mas obvia, “Permítanos hablar con su líder.” 

 

Mas guerreros se acercan hasta donde se encuentran Bellamy y los demás, al parecer los han rodeado para impedir que continúen avanzando hacia el arca. La situación parece compleja, ante todo Bellamy intenta evitar un enfrentamiento, pero tampoco puede regresar a Nueva Polis con las manos vacías.

 

Cuando todo parece perdido, uno de los guerreros de más edad que llego al final les dice, “Esperen un momento, si así lo quieren iré a habar con Heda.”

 

Echo levanta un ceja y dice un poco sorprendida, “¿Heda?”

 

Bellamy le dice en voz baja, “Supongo que una vez que la nube de destrucción se disipo, estas personas intentaron continuar con vida. Y lo único que conocían era que debían seguir a un comandante. Supongo que eligieron un líder y lo llamaron Heda.”

 

Después de varios minutos que parecieron horas, el guerrero por fin regresa y dice, “Heda ha aceptado verlos, pero solo 4 de ustedes podrán venir hasta el campamento, pero sin armas.”

 

Bellamy voltea a su alrededor, “Monty, Harper, ustedes vendrán con Echo y conmigo para hablar con el líder de estos hombres.”

 

Rápidamente Monty y Harper se acercan y se colocan al lado de Bellamy, quien voltea a hacia atrás y ordena a sus hombres, “Los demás no se muevan, no ataquen al menos que sean atacados, ¿Entendido?”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Bellamy, Echo, Harper y Monty caminan entre lo que parece ser un villa muy rustica, al verla a simple vista a Bellamy le recuerda la primera vez que visito TonDc. Le parece increíble cómo estas personas pudieron sobrevivir al _praimfaya_ y reconstruir una civilización.

 

“¿Cuál es el plan Bellamy?” Monty pregunta un poco preocupado.

 

“Intentar negociar, recuerden que venimos simplemente a explorar y no a iniciar una guerra.”

 

“Y si ellos se niegan a cooperar y se vuelven agresivos.” Ahora es Harper quien pregunta.

 

Bellamy responde con voz firme, “Espero que eso no pase, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que cometimos hace tantos años.”

 

Los cuatro caminan por toda la villa observando las construcciones y a las personas que habitan esta pequeña villa, se sorprenden al ver niños pequeños y mujeres entre las personas. Es como si la civilización hubiera comenzado otra vez en este lugar.

 

Finalmente llegan a una gran tienda que se encuentra justo al lado de la entrada del Arca. En la entrada de la tienda se encuentran dos guerreros de gran altura sosteniendo cada uno una lanza.

 

El guía que los trajo hasta aquí, voltea y les dice en un tono amenazante, “Heda los está esperando, pero si tan solo la miran mal, les cortaremos la garganta.”

 

Bellamy responde, “Entendido, fuerte y claro.”

 

Las cortinas de la entrada de la tienda se abren y los cuatro entran poco nerviosos sin saber que esperar. Lo primero que observan es que la tienda se encuentra llena de velas y en el aire se percibe un aroma dulce, casi hipnótico. El lugar cuenta con varios adornos que Bellamy piensa que fueron obtenidos del arca, al parecer estas personas obtuvieron acceso y lograron explorar gran parte de lo que era Arkadia.

 

Después de observar a su alrededor, Bellamy y los demás por fin se encuentran cara a cara con el líder de estos hombres. Frente a ellos hay un trono de madera, y en el trono se encuentra sentada una joven mujer de unos veinte años de edad, con el cabello negro y trenzado, y con maquillaje negro alrededor de los ojos. A cada lado del trono se encuentra una persona encapuchada vestida con una larga túnica negra, y detrás del trono se encuentran un par de guerreros más, seguramente guarda espaldas.

 

Bellamy sonríe al ver lo similar que luce esta mujer a Lexa, pero piensa que tiene sentido. Seguramente estas personas consiguieron a una mujer parecida a Lexa para nombrarla comandante, tal y como lo han hecho por generaciones.

 

“¿Qué es lo que quieren?” La mujer les pregunta, mientras sostiene un cuchillo en su mano derecha y cruzada las piernas.

 

Bellamy respira profundamente y dice, “Somos exploradores que venimos desde el Oeste a visitar lo que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar, venimos en paz buscando simplemente ver que es lo que quedo de nuestro hogar.”

 

Con una mirada fija, la mujer le responde, “Supongo que te refieres a la gran estructura que está detrás de esta tienda.”

 

“Así es, hace mucho años que nos fuimos, pero dejamos muchas cosas atrás. Recuerdos de lo que algunas vez fuimos y queremos ver que podemos recuperar.”

 

Jugando con el cuchillo, la mujer pregunta, “¿Y qué te hace pensar que los voy a dejar pasar?”

 

“Podemos negociar, trajimos algunas cosas para hacer alguna especie de truque con ustedes a cambio de que nos dejen pasar, tenemos tecnología que les podría servir.” Para este momento Bellamy esperaba que Echo también hubiera intervenido en la conversación para ayudarlo a convencer al líder, pero Echo parece estar en un estado de shock.

 

Echo se encuentra mirando fijamente a la mujer que está en el trono sin poder decir una sola palabra.

 

“No nos interesa negociar con ustedes.” Responde tajantemente la mujer.

 

Justo cuando Bellamy está a punto de tratar de dar más argumentos para convencerla, Echo comienza a dar pequeños pasos tratándose de acercar al trono. Inmediatamente los guerreros que se encuentran en la tienda le cortan el camino y le apuntan con las lanzas directamente al cuello de Echo, el lugar se llena de tensión repentinamente y todo parece que va a terminar mal.

 

“Echo, ¿Qué haces?” Bellamy pregunta preocupado, “¿Qué es lo que te pasa?”.

 

Pero Echo no le responde, al contrario continua mirando a la mujer en el trono mientras dice, “¿Eres tu verdad? Tu eres la pequeña Madi.”

 

La mujer en el trono por fin sonríe, clava el cuchillo a un costado del trono y dice, “Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar Echo.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_Han pasado seis años desde que Clarke, Lexa y Madi abandonaron la civilización y comenzaron a vivir solas. Durante este tiempo muchas cosas han pasado, Lexa comenzó a recordar muchas más cosas y poco a poco se volvió a enamorar de Clarke._

_Las dos mujeres han formado un vínculo muy grande de amor, algo por lo que Clarke lucho por mucho tiempo y por fin pudo conseguir._

_Durante estos seis años Madi ha crecido mucho, ahora tiene 12 años y se está convirtiendo en una gran guerrera. Lexa es quien se ha encargado de entrenarla durante estos años. La relación entre madre e hija está más fuerte que nunca, en este momento las tres forman una gran familia._

_Pero aun después de tatos años Lexa no logro recuperar su memoria por completo, la mayoría de sus recuerdos previos a cuando le fue regresada la flama se han perdido. Lexa no recuerda el día que conoció a Clarke o la primera noche que durmieron juntas, es como si esa parte de su vida se hubiera borrado casi por completo._

_Aunque Lexa no recuerde nada de eso, tanto Clarke como ella han logrado forjar nuevos recuerdos juntas y el amor ha renacido entre las dos._

_Pero ahora después de seis años Clarke ha tomado una decisión, después de vivir en el bosque por mucho tiempo la rubia ha decidido regresar a lo que alguna vez fue Arkadia._

_Han pasado casi ocho años desde que la ola de destrucción del _praimfaya_ azoto las tierras de la coalición y destruyo casi todo a su paso. Clarke recuerda que Raven le dijo que las tierras cercanas a Arkadia serían habitables otra vez alrededor de cinco años después del _praimfaya._ Por ese motivo Clarke piensa que ya es seguro regresar._

_Al principio tanto Lexa como Madi se mostraron renuentes a regresar a lo que alguna vez fue Arkadia, pero Clarke las convenció diciéndoles que dentro de la estructura del arca quedaron guardadas muchas cosas, tanto provisiones como otras cosas que les podrían ser útiles. Otra razón por la cual la rubia quiere regresar a Arkadia es porque muy dentro de ella espera que Lexa recuerde un poco más al estar en ese lugar._

_Así que en este momento las tres mujeres caminan por lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso bosque dentro de las tierra Trikru, aunque ahora solo hay pequeños árboles que buscan sobrevivir en estas tierras, tal vez dentro de algunos años todo este lugar logre recobrar el esplendor que algún día tuvo._

_“Entonces esto es territorio Trikru?” Lexa pregunta mientras caminan observando la poca vegetación de la zona._

_“Si, pero antes no era así,” Responde Clarke mientras camina al lado de su esposa, “Era un hermoso bosque lleno de grandes árboles y muchos animales, espero que algún día vuelva a ser así.”_

_Madi, quien camina por delante de ellas pregunta, “¿Falta mucho para llegar?”_

_“No debería faltar mucho, es solo que todo se ve tan diferente que no estoy segura,” Y honestamente Clarke piensa que ya deberían de estar por llegar, pero no reconoce nada de lo que ve a su alrededor, “Como quiera, no te alejes mucho Madi.”_

_“No te preocupes hodnes, Madi ya está grande y se puede cuidar sola.”_

_“Apenas tiene doce años Lex, para mi sigue siendo una niña.”_

_Lexa sonríe al ver a su esposa preocupada, “A parte, ¿honestamente piensas que haya personas viviendo por aquí? el lugar parece desierto.”_

_“Uno nunca sabe, pudiera haber---”_

_En ese momento Madi las interrumpe gritando, “¡Mamá, Nomon! La puedo ver, puedo ver la estructura del arca.”_

_Clarke y Lexa corren hasta llegar al final de una pendiente y por fin pueden ver la estructura del arca en el horizonte._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_Las tres mujeres se apresuraron hasta llegar a las puertas del arca, pero La rubia se detiene a observa un poco el panorama, abrumada por lo diferente que se ve todo, casi no queda nada de todas las construcciones que se encontraban a las afueras del Arkadia. Lo único que distingue es el pequeño rio que corre cerca que aun sobrevive a pesar del paso del tiempo._

_“¿Qué pasa hodnes?” Lexa se acerca a ella y toma su mano._

_“Es solo que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, y me sorprendió ver que todo esta tan diferente.”_

_“Era de esperarse, han pasado muchos años.”_

_Clarke señala hacia un punto que se encuentra algunos metros de donde están paradas, “En ese lugar fue donde te derrumbaste después de llegar con Madi en tus brazos cuando escaparon de Polis,” Los ojos de la rubia se llenan de lágrimas, “Pensé que las había perdido y de pronto apareciste en medio de la lluvia negra cargando a Madi, fue algo que jamás olvidare.”_

_Lexa se acerca y la abraza, “Siempre encontrare la forma de regresar a ti.”_

_“Oigan, no quiero interrumpirlas pero este lugar tiene una puerta de acero impenetrable,” Madi se encuentra en la puerta del arca tratando de abrirla, “¿Cómo es que pensamos entrar?”_

_Clarke y Lexa se acercan hasta la puerta, y la rubia dice, “Cuando nos fuimos hace años, Kane cerró este lugar y para abrirlo se necesita una contraseña. Afortunadamente yo estaba presente en ese momento.”_

_Clarke comienza a busca un panel a un costado de la puerta, hasta que encuentra algunos botones. La rubia comienza a digitar varios números y se escucha un sonido mecánico del otro lado de la puerta._

_“Listo”. La rubia gira una gran una gran perilla varias veces y la puerta del arca del abre._

_Automáticamente las luces dentro de los pasillos del arca comienzan a encenderse y Madi y Lexa miran asombradas._

_“Vengan, síganme.”_

_Las tres mujeres entran al arca, por instinto Lexa empuña su espada mientras que Madi lleva una lanza lista para defenderse._

_“¿Hacia dónde vamos?” Pregunta Madi._

_“Hacia la oficina del canciller, ahí deben estar las llaves del taller de Raven y del cuarto de almacén.”_

_Las tres caminan lentamente por los pasillos de arca, el sonido de metal mientras caminan es algo completamente nuevo tanto para Madi como para Lexa que caminan con un poco de temor._

_“¿Y aquí fue donde creciste hodnes?”_

_“Así es, obviamente fue cuando el arca estaba en el espacio,” Clarke les explica mientras continúan caminando, “Yo solía correr por estos pasillos cuando solo era una niña detrás de mi papá.”_

_De pronto la rubia se detiene frente a una puerta, mientras que Madi y Lexa voltean a verse un poco confundidas, “¿Qué pasa mamá?”_

_“Este solía ser mi cuarto.” Clarke abre la puerta de su cuarto y observa como todo sigue tal y como lo dejo antes de partir hace ya tantos años._

_Lexa se acerca a ella y pone una mano sobre su hombro, “¿Estas bien hodnes?”_

_“Si amor, es solo que todo parece tan irreal… regresar aquí y ver que todo sigue igual que antes es un poco abrumador.”_

_Después de unos minutos las tres mujeres continúan su camino hacia la oficina del canciller, pero cuando por fin llegan el lugar está cerrado._

_“Supongo que también tienes la contraseña para abrir esta puerta mamá.”_

_“En realidad no,” Clarke no pensó en que la oficina también estaría cerrada, “Se necesita una tarjeta de acceso para poder entrar,”_

_“¿Y dónde está esa tarjeta?”_

_Mientras se rasca la cabeza la rubia responde, “La debe de tener Kane.”_

_Madi voltea los ojos y dice, “¿Entonces qué hacemos?”_

_Lexa se acerca a la puerta y trata de meter su espada por una pequeña abertura mientras dice, “La abriremos por la fuerza.”_

_Las tres mujeres intentan forzar la puerta hasta que después de varios minutos por fin logra abrirla con mucha dificultad._

_Cuando por fin logran entrar a la oficina, Clarke se dirige inmediatamente a los cajones del escritorio buscando las llaves del taller de Raven. “Esas llaves deberían de estar por aquí.”_

_Madi también comienza a buscar en los cajones de un par de armarios que están en una esquina mientras Lexa se queda cuidando en la entrada de la oficina._

_Pero ninguna parece tener suerte hasta que Madi dice, “Wow, ¿Qué es esto?”_

_“¿Encontraste las llaves?” Pregunta Clarke._

_“Encontré algo mucho mejor.” De un folder amarillo madi saca lo que parecen ser algunas fotos, “Miren lo que encontré, supongo que son ustedes hace muchos años.”_

_Clarke se acerca un poco confundida sin entender que fue lo que encontró Madi, pero cuando por fin observa lo que se encontraba en el folder, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, “No lo puedo creer, no recordaba estas fotos.”_

_Un poco curiosa Lexa también se acerca para ver de qué se trata._

_Clarke toma las fotos en sus manos y dice, “Mira Lex, somos tu y yo hace muchos años. Son las fotos que nos tomaron los hombres de la montaña.”_

_Lexa toma una de las fotos y se queda observándola sin decir una palabra, parece estar en un estado de shock._

_“¿De hace cuánto tiempo son estas fotos?” Pregunta Madi._

_“Nos las tomaron tan solo unos cuantos meses después de que llegue a la tierra, deben de tener más de 15 años.”_

_Madi les dice sonriendo, “Las dos eran realmente hermosas.”_

_Clarke levanta una ceja mientras dice, “¿Éramos?”_

_Madi se da cuenta de su error y trata de corregir diciendo, “Es decir, aún son hermosas las dos.”_

_Clarke sonríe al ver que su hija se sonroja un poco, pero después Clarke por fin parece darse cuenta que Lexa no ha dicho una sola palabra, “¿Qué pasa Lex?_

_“Es solo que estoy recordando un poco, esto fue cuando tú y yo íbamos en los caballos de TonDc a Arkadia.”_

_“Así es, ¿recuerdas que más paso en ese viaje?”_

_“Recuerdo que nos atacaron, pero Octavia y Lincoln nos ayudaron y logramos salir a salvo del ataque.”_

_Una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de la rubia al ver que su esposa está recordando parte de su vida, “De hecho, fue ahí cuando capturamos a Emerson.”_

_Mientras acaricia la foto Lexa dice, “Si… lo recuerdo, ellos nos veían como una amenaza y por eso intentaron matarnos.”_

_“Lo vez amor, todos esos recuerdos están en tu mente. Solo necesitas un poco de ayuda para poder recordarlos.”_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_Después de algunos minutos más de búsqueda por fin encontraron las llaves de los almacenes y del taller de Raven. Clarke se alegró al ver que aun había muchas cosas que podían ser de utilidad para iniciar una nueva vida._

 

_Durante la mayor parte del día las tres mujeres estuvieron revisando y catalogando las cosas que encontraron, por fin cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse decidieron salir del arca. La noche es el mejor momento para cazar y decidieron buscar algo para comer, aunque por estas tierras aun no parece haber mucha vida salvaje._

 

_¿Y cuál es el plan mamá?”_

 

_“Iremos un poco más al norte para ver si encontramos animales cerca del rio,” Clarke piensa que si aún hay animales salvajes en la zona deben ir al rio para tomar agua por las noches._

 

_Las tres mujeres salen del arca armadas con lanzas y arcos listas para cazar, pero justo al salir del arca un hombre cae del techo de la estructura y golpea a Clarke en la espada. La rubia cae al suelo mientras que Lexa ataca al agresor tratando de defender a su esposa._

 

_De pronto aparecen más hombres de entre las sombras, algunos armados con antorchas, espadas y lanzas._

 

_“¡Cuidado, son muchos!” Lexa dice con desesperación mientras ayuda a Clarke a ponerse de pie._

 

_Clarke, Lexa y Madi hacen lo posible por defenderse pero son superadas en número y la batalla parece estar perdida. Uno de los atacantes intentan desarmar a Lexa, pero Madi interviene y es tirada al suelo, el atacante intenta atravesarla con su espada pero en el último momento Madi logra esquivar el ataque, aun así el atacante logra hacerle un gran corte en el brazo y la sangre comienza a brotar del brazo de Madi._

 

_Cuando parece que el atacante está a punto de matarla, el hombre se detiene y sus ojos se abren de par en par y dice sorprendido, “¡Natblida!”_

 

_Los demás hombres también dejan de atacar y se acercan a Madi, y todos dicen al unísono, “¡Natblida! em ste a natblida.”_

 

_En ese momento todos los hombres que antes las estaban atacando, se hincan frente a Madi y le hacen reverencia._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Presente:**

 

 

 

“¡Madi! ¿Ella es Madi?” Bellamy dice completamente sorprendido.

 

Monty y Harper tampoco parecen creer que se trata de Madi, ambos tratan de decir algo pero parecen haberse quedado sin palabras.

 

Madi por fin se dirige a Bellamy y le dice, “Bienvenidos a nuestros nuevo hogar.”

 

Aun sin salir de su asombro Bellamy le dice, “No es posible, ¿cómo? Nunca supusimos que te paso, ¿pero dónde está Clarke? 

 

En ese momento las dos figuras encapuchadas que se encontraban al lado del trono, descubren su rostro.

 

Echo por fin puede articular unas palabras, “¡Clarke, Lexa!”

 

Clarke y Lexa se encuentran paradas a un lado de Madi sonriendo, la rubia se acerca a Echo y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, “Pensé que jamás volveríamos a vernos.”

 

Echo dice con lágrimas en los ojos, “Yo pensaba que habían muerto, o que algo malo les había pasado, no puedo creer que estén aquí.”

 

Madi hace una seña con su mano y los guardaespaldas bajan sus armas, después desciende del trono y se para junto a Lexa.

 

“No puedo creer que esto esté pasando,” Bellamy también se acerca y abraza a Clarke, “Clarke, han pasado tantos años, creímos que jamás las volveríamos a ver.”

 

Cuando se separan, Clarke lo mira y le dice, “Nos tomó tiempo Bell, pero por fin encontramos el camino a la salvación.”

 

Después Echo se acerca a Lexa y la saluda, “Es un honor verte con vida Heda,”

 

“Gracias Echo, pero yo ya no soy Heda,” Lexa sonríe y mira a Madi, “Mi hija es ahora Heda.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Después de que platicaron por algunos minutos y de saludarse, Madi, Clarke y Lexa, llevaron a Bellamy, Echo, Monty y Harper a conocer un poco de la villa.

 

Madi y Lexa caminan junto con Echo, Monty y Harper mostrándoles lo que han logrado construir en los últimos años. Mientras que Clarke camina junto con Bellamy.

 

“Clarke, no puedo creer que después de tantos años hayan regresado a Arkadia, es increíble lo que han logrado.” Bellamy le dice honestamente asombrado, en la villa hay familias enteras y pequeñas cabañas, también parece haber un pequeño mercado donde hay varios alimentos y pieles a la venta. Es como una pequeña versión de lo que solía ser Polis.

 

“Cuando huimos de Nueva Polis, no sabíamos que hacer. Así que decidimos alejarnos de la civilización y comenzar una nueva vida.” La rubia sonríe al recordar aquel día, “Durante muchos años vivimos solas en una cueva, hasta que un día decidimos que era momento de regresar a nuestra casa, y no me refiero a nueva Polis. Si no a territorio Trikru.”

 

Bellamy baja la mirada y le dice, “Perdón Clarke, perdón por no haberte apoyado cuando Lexa se entregó a Becca. Perdón por no haberte apoyado cuando el consejo te juzgo, perdón por…”

 

“Bell, todo eso ya quedo en el pasado. He tenido muchos años para aprender a perdonarlos” Clarke dice con tono suave, “Y hasta cierto punto entendí porque actuaron de esa forma. A veces hay que hacer sacrificios para buscar la salvación.”

 

Bellamy levanta la mirada y le dice, “Gracias Clarke.”

 

“¿Y cómo esta mamá? ¿Cómo esta Raven?”

 

“Tu mamá jamás dejo de creer en que regresarías. Yo pienso que aun te sigue esperando. Y Raven,” Con una sonrisa en el rostro Bellamy le dice, “Pues sigue siendo Raven, ella siempre creyó que tú, Lexa y Madi eran felices viviendo en algún hermoso lugar lejos de todo. Al final de cuentas creo que ella tenía razón.”

 

Después de mostrarles la villa, todos se encuentran sentados alrededor de una fogata cenando. Madi, Lexa y Clarke se encuentran de un lado de la fogata, mientras que Bellamy, Echo, Haper y Monty se encuentran sentados frente a ellas.

 

“¿Y ahora que va a pasar?” Lexa pregunta, “¿Qué van a hacer ahora que saben que estamos con vida y viviendo en el arca?”

 

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que Echo responde, “No lo sé, supongo que regresaremos a Nueva Polis con las noticias de que están vivas.”

 

Pero Clarke responde inmediatamente, “No, por favor no lo hagan.”

 

“¿Por qué?” Bellamy pregunta un poco confundido.

 

Pero antes de que Clarke pueda hablar, es Madi quien responde, “Creo que mamá lo dice porque ahora finalmente somos felices. Y hemos vivido en paz y tranquilidad durante muchos años. Y la presencia de más personas podría dañar lo que hemos logrado en este lugar.”

 

Echo ve a Madi, sonríe y le dice, “Definitivamente te has convertidos en un gran mujer Madi.”

 

“Quiero que entiendan que somos felices,” Clarke abraza a Lexa le da un beso en la mejilla y continua, “Hemos encontrado el equilibrio que siempre buscamos en nuestras vida, en este lugar no hay clanes conspirando contra otros clanes. Ni otras ciudades amenazando con atacarnos, somos realmente felices viviendo este tipo de vida.”

 

Bellamy ve a Echo, después a Harper y Monty, “Supongo que tienen razón, quienes somos nosotros para venir a intervenir en su vida. Realmente se ven felices, y es la primera que recuerdo verte así Clarke.”

 

“Soy muy feliz Bell, estoy al lado de la mujer que amo y apoyo a mi hija a ser la líder de estas personas.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Al siguiente día por la mañana, Bellamy, Echo y los demás se disponen a partir de regreso a Nueva Polis. Madi les dio víveres para el regreso así como varias pieles para protegerse del frió de la noche.

 

Clarke, Echo y Madi se encuentra paradas a las afueras de la villa lista para despedirse de sus amigos.

 

“Entonces, ¿seguras de que no quieren que nadie se entere de que están vivas?” Echo pregunta por última vez.

 

Clarke sonríe y responde, “Estamos seguras Echo.”

 

Bellamy se acerca a Clarke y mientras la abraza le dice, “Supongo que este es el adiós.”

 

“Así es.”

 

“Que nos volvamos a ver.”

 

Bellamy, Echo, Monty y Harper se despiden de ellas, y se alejan rumbo a donde se encuentran las demás personas que vinieron con ellos.

 

Al verlos alejarse, Lexa le dice a Clarke, “¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto hodnes?”

 

“Si amor, hemos vivido felices durante todo este tiempo lejos de todo lo que alguna vez conocimos. Solo te necesito a ti y a Madi para ser feliz.” La rubia se acerca y le da un beso a su esposa.

 

“No puedo creer que aun sigan besándose como si fueran adolecentes.” Madi les dice frunciendo el ceño.

 

Lexa sonríe y le dice a su hija, “Cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida, nos vas a entender.”

 

“Tu nomon tiene razón,” Ahora es Clarke quien le habla, y con una pequeña sonrisa le dice, “Y crees que no he visto como miras a la chica de ojos cafés que está entrenando para ser curandera.”

 

“¡Mamá!”

 

“Lo vez Lex, tengo razón. Nuestra hija está enamorada.”

 

“Ustedes don son imposibles.” Madi se aleja caminando fingiendo estar enojada.

 

Mientras Clarke y Lexa se quedan solas observando abrazadas como Bellamy y los demás caminan alejándose.

 

Clarke le susurra a su esposa, “Te amo Lexa kom trikru.”

 

“Ai hod yu in Klark kom Skaikru.”

 

Después de unos instantes y de ver como por fin sus amigos desaparecieron en el horizonte, Lexa voltea a ver a su esposa, y mirándola a los ojos le dice, “Gracias.”

 

La rubia pregunta sorprendida, “Gracias ¿por qué?”

 

“Por salvarme tantas veces, y jamás abandonar la esperanza de que pudiéramos ser felices. Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar la salvación.”

 

La rubia apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su esposa mientras le dice, “Lo haría mil veces más de ser necesario.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**El Fin.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por acompañarme durante todo este viaje, fueron dos años que por fin llegaron a su fin.
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que leyeron las tres historias a pesar de que en ocaciones me detuve y tardaba en volver a subir otro capítulo.
> 
> Los espero en mi próxima historia.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y Kudos.  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
